GSI: London
by attack09
Summary: SSHG. Ein zweites Mal werden Hermione und Snape in einen mysteriösen Fall verwickelt. Um Snapes Unschuld an einem Mord zu beweisen, begeben sie sich auf die Spuren der Templer und lösen nicht nur das Geheimnis des verschollenen Schatzes dieses Ordens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **nein, ich bin nicht der Nikolaus, aber dass ich ausgerechnet heute mit der neuen GSI-Folge starte, ist trotzdem nicht unbeabsichtigt. Ich wünsche euch allen eine angenehme, nicht zu stressige Vorweihnachtszeit.

**Das erste Kapitel widme ich Simba – vielen Dank für alles!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**GSI: London **oder** Der Preis des Vertrauens**

„Pass auf, Schlammblut!" Ein heftiger Stoß in ihren Rücken ließ sie nach vorne taumeln.

Hermione atmete tief durch und widerstand dem Drang, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und diesem hirnlosen Hohlkopf einen sauberen Fluch anzuhexen. Wie auch schon in Hogwarts war es in der altehrwürdigen Universität von London verboten, außerhalb des Unterrichts zu zaubern.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sich überhaupt etwas geändert hatte. Voldemort war seit zwei Jahren Geschichte. Damals hatte sie geglaubt, alles würde besser: die Gesellschaft der Zauberer würde erkennen, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, ob man reinblütig war oder von Muggeln abstammte. Die Halbwesen würden mehr respektiert, niemand würde mehr bevorzugt oder benachteiligt werden.

Sie hätte es eigentlich besser wissen sollen. Warum sollten magische Menschen fortschrittlicher sein als Muggel? _Die Hoffnung stirbt eben zuletzt_, dachte sie bitter und ging einfach weiter, ohne ihren Peiniger zu beachten.

Eigentlich hatte sie einen sicheren Platz in Oxford, wo sie Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen und Alte Runen studieren wollte. Doch die Universität von London war die einzige Hochschule, in welchem der Kurs _Erkennen und Bekämpfen schwarzmagischer, hochpotenter Tränke_ angeboten wurde, und sie hatte sich für ein Trimester eingeschrieben, um wenigstens die Basis zu beherrschen.

Da sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher war, worauf sie sich spezialisieren wollte, war sie der Meinung, dass es nicht schaden konnte, einen Blick auf die Materie zu werfen, bevor sie sich in ihr endgültiges Studium in Oxford stürzte.

Womit sie hier in London überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, war ihre Popularität. In Hogwarts war sie einfach Hermione gewesen. Klar, sie war immer mit Harry Potter zusammen, aber das war dort Normalität. Hier jedoch war sie Hermione Granger, die Kriegsheldin, die zusammen mit dem großen Harry Potter und dem fast genauso großartigen Ronald Weasley Du-weißt-schon-wen bekämpft und besiegt hatte.

Sie war jetzt genau eine Woche hier und in dieser Zeit hatte sie dreiunddreißig Heiratsanträge und ungefähr die zehnfache Menge unmoralischer Angebote bekommen. Hermione hatte sowohl die einen als auch die anderen Anträge mit einem freundlichen Lächeln abgelehnt, was von den meisten ebenso freundlich quittiert wurde.

Nicht so jedoch von Anatol Moley, der, wie er ihr bei der ersten Begegnung von oben herab erklärte, tatsächlich von Königen abstammte und außerdem einen reinblütigen Stammbaum hatte, der bis zum Jahr 546 vor Christus zurückverfolgt werden konnte. Offensichtlich hielt er sich für äußerst großzügig, als er ihr anbot, seine Geliebte zu werden. Immerhin sei sie ja eine _Muggelgeborene_…

Hermione seufzte lautlos, als sie daran dachte, wie sie ihn abgewiesen hatte. Obwohl ihr seine platten Äußerungen gegen den Strich gingen, war sie sachlich geblieben, als sie ihm erklärte, dass es für sie keine Rolle spielte, aus welcher Familie jemand abstammte, solange sie ihn respektieren könnte und sie bis jetzt noch keinen Grund gefunden hatte, dass das bei ihm der Fall war.

Anatol war ein großer, lauter Bursche von 23 Jahren, der magisches Recht studierte, weil alle männlichen Moleys dieser reinblütigsten aller reinblütigen Familien eben dieses Fach studierten. Nun ja, eine Teilschuld lag eindeutig bei ihr selbst, dachte sie, als sie den Raum betrat, in dem schwarzmagische Tränke unterrichtet wurde. Hätte sie es bei einem einfachen Nein belassen, wäre er zwar beleidigt gewesen, aber er hätte sie höchstwahrscheinlich von da an ignoriert.

Aber getreu ihres Wesens hatte sie ihm eine flammende Rede über Menschenrechte und Gleichheit aller gehalten, war auf die unerträgliche Arroganz der meisten adligen und reinblütigen Zauberer eingegangen und hatte darauf verwiesen, dass eben diese das Gros der Anhänger Voldemorts stellten, weil sie genau wie Anatol glaubten, sie seien etwas besseres als der Rest.

Anatol war rot angelaufen und verfolgte sie seither mit unerbittlichem Hass. „Schlammblut" war noch einer der netteren Namen, die er ihr nachrief. Es war kindisch, was er tat, aber er tat es permanent und auf Dauer wurde es nervend, zumal er auch nicht vor physischen Grobheiten zurückschreckte.

Erleichtert ließ sich Hermione auf ihren Platz neben eine jener Kommilitonen fallen, die sie sympathisch fand. Kat Eyre war eine einundzwanzigjährige Deutsche mit irischen Wurzeln, mit der sie sich auf Anhieb verstanden hatte. Sie war etwas größer als Hermione, hatte sanfte, braune Augen und Haare von derselben Farbe.

Sie war neugierig, humorvoll und stets bereit, sich mit Feuereifer in irgendeine Sache zu stürzen, für die sie sich gerade interessierte. Zu diesen sie interessierenden Sachen konnten durchaus auch neue Freundinnen gehören. Jetzt blickte sie auf und sah Hermione an, registrierte den missmutigen Ausdruck und das genervte Stirnrunzeln. „Bist du dem Chauvinistenschwein über den Weg gelaufen?", fragte sie. Sie scheute sich auch nicht, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen.

Hermione nickte nur und ließ sich neben sie auf ihren Stuhl fallen. „Irgendwann hexe ich ihm ein paar Eselsohren an, damit man sofort sieht, welch ein Idiot vor einem steht", sagte sie grimmig.

Kat lachte. „Echt, könntest du das?"

„Klar", sagte Hermione abwesend. „Ist doch ein einfacher Verwandlungszauber, aus seinen sowieso nichts verstehenden Lauschern ein paar Eselsohren zu machen!" Sie schlug ihr Buch an der Stelle auf, wo sie zuletzt geendet hatten. Selbstverständlich wusste sie noch, was sie gestern besprochen hatten, aber eine kleine Ablenkung konnte nicht schaden.

„Ich hoffe, Borman fängt heute endlich mal mit ein bisschen Praxis an", seufzte Kat und überflog ihre Notizen. „Auf Dauer wird sein ewiges Wiederholen, wie vorsichtig man mit schwarzmagischen Tränken sein muss, ziemlich öde. Ich meine, jeder von uns ist extra ausgesucht und überprüft worden, was soll also dieses ewige: „Ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass wir uns einem der gefährlichsten Themen widmen?"

Hermione lächelte unwillkürlich über Kat. Sie hatte den letzten Satz in eben dieser monotonen Art gesprochen, wie es Professor Baldwin Borman zu tun pflegte. Im Stillen gab sie ihr Recht. Auch sie hätte gern mit dem praktischen Teil begonnen.

Sie stutzte kurz, als sie zur großen Uhr sah, die über dem Dozentenpult hing. Normalerweise war Borman mindestens fünf Minuten vor Beginn der Stunde da, doch jetzt zeigte die Uhr eine Minute vor Elf, und der Professor war noch immer nirgends zu sehen.

Simultan mit allen anderen zuckte auch sie erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür mit vehementer Gewalt aufsprang, gegen die Wand krachte und hinter einer ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Person wieder ins Schloss fiel.

Der große, schwarzhaarige Mann stürmte wie ein Orkan nach vorn, wirbelte mit sich aufbauschenden Roben herum und scannte mit einem Blick die geschockten Studenten. Seine Augen weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als sie über Hermione schweiften, aber das war auch das einzige Zugeständnis, dass er sie erkannte.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape", sagte er leise und deutlich. Die Stille wurde greifbar. Kaum einer der Studenten wagte noch zu atmen. Snape! Einer der bekanntesten und undurchschaubarsten Kriegshelden. Die meisten waren sich trotz seines Freispruches vor zwei Jahren noch immer nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht doch ein Todesser war. Dass er Dumbledore getötet hatte, machte ihn definitiv nicht zu Everybodys Darling.

„Ich bin Tränkemeister und vertrete in der nächsten Zeit Ihren Professor, der bei einem Experiment verletzt wurde und einige Zeit gehandicapt sein wird." Was er nicht sagte, war, dass Borman, sein alter Lehrmeister, sein eigenes Labor in die Luft gejagt und dabei seine rechte Hand verloren hatte. Selbstverständlich war die magische Medizin in der Lage, ihm eine neue Hand wachsen zu lassen, aber bis diese wieder vollständig einsetzbar war, würde einige Zeit vergehen.

„Ich unterrichte seit fast zwanzig Jahren Zaubertränke in Hogwarts", fuhr er ruhig fort und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „In dieser Zeit hat es nie einen schwerwiegenderen Unfall gegeben und ich gedenke nicht, hier damit anzufangen. Sie alle werden also genau zuhören, was ich sage und sollte ich eine Tendenz zur Unaufmerksamkeit beobachten, werde ich Maßnahmen ergreifen, notfalls bis zur Entfernung entsprechender Person oder Personen aus diesem Kurs."

„Wow", flüsterte Kat Hermione ins Ohr. „Der Kerl hat was…"

Hermione riss die Augen auf. „Hm?", wisperte sie.

„Na ja, wie er hier reinsaust und coole Reden schwingt…"

Sie hätte Kat ja gesagt, dass man in Snapes Unterricht besser nicht flüsterte, egal, wie leise, weil der dunkle Mann mit einer Fledermaus verwandt war und adäquate Ohren hatte. Doch Snape hatte sich bereits auf sein erstes Opfer gestürzt. Mit zwei Raubtierschritten war er an ihrem Tisch, stützte seine Hände darauf ab und sah Kat an.

„Miss…?", fragte er suggestiv.

„Eyre, Sir, Kat Eyre", plapperte Kat drauflos.

Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Nun, Miss Eyre, gibt es irgendwelche Unklarheiten, die ich vielleicht beseitigen sollte?" Sein Tonfall war sanft, gefährlich sanft. Hermione krümmte sich innerlich. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nur auf _irgendeine_ Antwort wartete, um ein Exempel zu statuieren.

Sie trat Kat schmerzhaft auf den Fuß. Kat fuhr hoch, hatte jedoch soweit alle Sinne zusammen, dass sie zwei und zwei zusammenzählte. Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl zurücksinken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir!", haspelte sie und warf Hermione einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie unterbrochen hatte."

Snape richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und starrte die Klasse an wie eine Schlange, die ein Kaninchen fixiert. „Eine weise Entscheidung, Miss Kat Eyre, zweifellos initiiert durch eine gewisse Mithilfe von Miss Grangers Seite, aber nichtsdestotrotz weise."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse, als er Hermiones Namen nannte, denn die meisten erinnerten sich, dass sie auf Hogwarts gelernt hatte und sie sich daher kannten. Außer Hermione gab es in diesem Kurs, in dem ohnehin nur neun Studenten waren, niemanden weiter, der in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war. London war eine internationale Universitätsstadt, und die hier sitzenden jungen Leute hatten von dem Krieg, der bis vor kurzem in der magischen Gemeinde von Großbritannien tobte, fast ausschließlich aus den Zeigungen erfahren.

Snape senkte seine Stimme noch mehr, so dass sie sich anstrengen mussten, ihn zu verstehen – ein durchaus beabsichtigter Effekt. „Sie alle werden meine Anweisungen prompt befolgen. Wenn ich sage _Stopp_, dann hören sie sofort mit jedweder Tätigkeit auf, die sie gerade vorhatten, wenn ich sage _Lauft_, dann werden Sie in größtmöglicher Geschwindigkeit den Raum verlassen. Haben Sie das verstanden?" Ein hastiges Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam und erwartete.

„Gut", sagte er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und glitt zum Dozentenpult, holte aus seiner Tasche einen winzigen Gegenstand und stellte ihn darauf ab. Er tippte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab an und murmelte: „Engorgio!"

Vor ihren Augen entstand ein großes Glasgefäß, welches mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Der Tränkemeister deutete darauf. „Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie haben es mit einem Ihnen unbekannten Trank zu tun. Wie gehen Sie vor, um herauszufinden, um was es sich handelt und – insofern schwarzmagisch – welche Schritte unternehmen Sie, um ihn zu neutralisieren?"

Bevor Hermione auch nur mit der Wimper zuckte, wirbelte er in ihre Richtung und richtete seinen Zeigefinger wie eine Waffe auf sie. „Sie nicht, Miss Granger, oh, nein! Ich möchte nur _einmal_ in meinem Leben Leute unterrichten, die sich nicht auf Sie verlassen, sondern ihren eigenen Kopf zum Denken nutzen."

Vereinzeltes Lachen war die Folge, und er verengte seine Augen. „Sie finden das lustig? Gut, dann denken Sie. Pergament und Feder raus, Sie haben zwanzig Minuten Zeit, ihre Vorgehensweise zu erläutern!"

Hermione war bereits am Schreiben, noch bevor er den Satz beendet hatte. Sie wusste genau, dass er ihnen nicht eine Sekunde mehr Zeit lassen würde und wollte keineswegs einen schlechten Start bei ihm erwischen. Sie war nach einer Viertelstunde fertig und sah vorsichtig in seine Richtung. Vor einem knappen Jahr hatten sie beide ein ziemlich gefährliches Erlebnis gehabt, welches sie fast mit dem Leben bezahlt hätten.

Ob er noch manchmal daran dachte? Und… Sie fragte sich gerade, ob sie noch immer diese fragile Fast-Freundschaft verband, als es ihr regelrecht den Atem verschlug. Bei einer abrupten Bewegung des Tränkemeisters flogen seine Haare und legten sein linkes Ohr frei. Er trug einen goldenen Ring. Ihren Ring!

Sie hatte ihm diesen Ohrring geschenkt, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, weil sie ihn während einer nassen Episode im Schwarzen See als Pirat bezeichnet hatte. Und jetzt trug er ihn tatsächlich! Sie hätte es nie zu hoffen gewagt.

Erst als seine Augenbraue nach oben schoss, merkte sie, dass sie ihn schon mindestens eine Minute lang angestarrt hatte und sie errötete. In den tiefschwarzen Tiefen seiner Augen blitzte es auf, und in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass er beabsichtigt hatte, ihr den Ring zu zeigen.

Den Rest der Doppelstunde dozierte Snape und forderte die Studenten mit einer Intensität, die sie völlig erschöpfte. Es gab kaum einen, der nicht aufatmete, als ein sanfter Gong das Ende des Unterrichts ankündigte. Hastiges Stühlescharren verriet den Eifer, mit dem die Studenten aus dem Raum stürzten.

„Auf ein Wort, Miss Granger", hielt Snape sie auf, als sie auf Kat wartete, die ein wenig trödelte und fast immer die Letzte war.

„Ich komme dann nach", sagte Hermione zu ihrer Freundin, die ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Die Mittagspause hatten sie heute bei einem Muggelitaliener in der Londoner Innenstadt verbringen wollen.

Kat nickte nur und verließ eilig den Raum.

Snape wartete, bis niemand mehr zu sehen und zu hören war und ließ sich dann hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. „Warum sind Sie hier? Ich dachte, Sie wollten in Oxford studieren", fragte er dann, während er den Stapel Pergamente durchsuchte, ihres heraussuchte und schnell überflog.

Hermione erklärte ihm ihre Gründe. Als sie geendet hatte, sah er auf, direkt in ihre Augen und schob ihr Blatt hinüber. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht. „Ist es nicht langweilig, immer alles richtig zu machen?"

„Sagen Sie es mir", murmelte Hermione und senkte den Blick.

„Ich gebe zu, ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht von Ihnen", sagte Snape leise.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn an. „Ja?"

„Sie haben mir nicht einmal geschrieben", führte er aus.

Ihr Mund wurde trocken. „Hätten Sie das denn gewollt? _Ich_ wollte schon oft, aber dann dachte ich mir, dass Sie sich vielleicht belästigt fühlen würden."

Sein Blick verdüsterte sich. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten etwas von Freundschaft erzählt, _Hermione_", sagte er schneidend und erhob sich abrupt. „Aber wenn Sie…"

„Nein, nein!" Hermione legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm. „Bitte… Severus! Ich hatte Angst, Sie würden es als aufdringliches Geplapper per Eule empfinden, wenn ich Ihnen schreibe. Ich hatte Angst, Sie würden es bereuen, und ich wollte um nichts in der Welt, dass Sie es bereuten, mit mir befreundet zu sein." Sie sah ihm offen ins Gesicht.

„Bereuen?" Seine Augenbraue wanderte in dieser unnachahmlichen Art nach oben. „Wie könnte ich es bereuen, mit jemandem befreundet zu sein, der freiwillig mit mir um Mitternacht im November im Schwarzen See baden geht?"

Sie lächelte erleichtert. „Offensichtlich hatten Sie ja Ihren Spaß daran, Sie…" Sie wurde rot, deutete jedoch auf sein Ohr. „Sie Pirat", beendete sie.

„Keine Fledermaus mehr, hm?"

Ihre Röte vertiefte sich. „Eher nicht." Sie fragte sich, ob sie es wagen konnte, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Sie sollten sich vielleicht noch einen Dreitagebart stehen lassen, und wenn Sie sich noch einmal Gryffindors Schwert ausleihen könnten…"

„Ich fürchte, das wird die Direktorin nicht mehr herausrücken. Sie behauptet, seitdem wir es zweckentfremdet hätten, um eine dumme, überdimensionale Schlange zu töten, neige es dazu, Rost anzusetzen." Seine Stimme klang ernsthaft, doch Hermione konnte in seinen Augen ein Glitzern sehen, vor welchem sie sich früher gefürchtet hatte, da sie es als Häme betrachtete. Mittlerweile war sie sich sicher, dass es alles andere als das bedeutete.

„Warum… warum haben Sie mir nicht geschrieben, Sir… Severus?", fragte sie unsicher, ob sie vielleicht zu weit ging.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. Seine schwarzen Augen ließen sie keinen Moment los. „Hermione, Hermione… ich frage mich immer wieder, wie jemand, der soviel Wissen in sich aufsaugt, in manchen Dingen so ignorant sein kann. Sie müssen sich unbedingt mit den noch immer herrschenden Regeln des zauberischen sozialen Miteinanders beschäftigen, bevor Sie in irgendeine der vielen Fallen tappen, die jetzt, da Sie erwachsen sind, überall auf Sie lauern."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie meinen!" Sie war erstaunt. Wovon redete er?

Der Tränkemeister strich sich durch seine Haare. „_Die_ Regeln, Hermione. Unter Zauberern gelten teilweise andere Regeln als unter Muggeln. Sie mögen archaisch sein, altmodisch, überholt, doch sie gelten. Ein Zauberer, der im Alter und Rang über einer Hexe steht, darf ihr zum Beispiel nicht als erster schreiben, es sei denn, er macht ihr einen Antrag."

„Was?" Sie war entsetzt.

Snape nickte ernsthaft. „Sie dürfen mir schreiben, und ich darf darauf reagieren, aber umgekehrt wäre es höchst sittenwidrig gewesen. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass Sie unter Muggeln aufgewachsen sind. Hören Sie auf meinen Rat. Gehen Sie hier zur Bibliothek – sie ist sehr gut ausgestattet - und besorgen Sie sich ein Buch darüber. Sie müssen vorbereitet sein!"

„Oh, das werde ich!", versicherte Hermione grimmig.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Am besten, Sie gehen jetzt, sonst schickt Miss Eyre eine Suchmannschaft los", murmelte er langsam und runzelte die Stirn. Wieso war es ihm zuwider, sie endlich gehen zu lassen?

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Sie haben Recht! In einer halben Stunde beginnt die nächste Vorlesung, ich muss mich beeilen. Aber – es war schön, Sie wieder zu sehen und vor allem zu wissen, dass ich Sie jetzt jeden Tag sehen werde!" Sie packte ihre Tasche und eilte aus der Tür.

Und Severus Snape ertappte sich dabei, ihr nachzusehen und _fast_ zu lächeln.

**SSHGSSHG**

Severus und Dekanin Kathrin Margaret Bender betraten gemeinsam die Bibliothek, in ein Gespräch über Lehrmethodik vertieft. Bender, eine alte Freundin Bormans, war sehr daran interessiert zu hören, wie der jüngere Tränkemeister vorzugehen gedachte. Snape gab offen zu, dass er sich schon immer der Furcht vor seiner Person bedient hatte, um Unfälle und Unaufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden. Bender verurteilte nicht, sondern hörte schweigend seiner Argumentation zu.

Severus wurde abgelenkt, als er eine vertraute Stimme hörte. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Anatol, du siehst doch, dass ich beschäftigt bin!", sagte Hermione ärgerlich.

Die beiden Professoren wechselten einen Blick, als eine näselnde Männerstimme antwortete. „Du kleines Schlammblut, wenn du denkst, ich habe dich nicht durchschaut, dann hast du dich geirrt. Ich weiß, was du im Sinn hast."

Der dunkle Mann spürte Hitze in seine Wangen steigen und seine Hände ballten sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten. Sehen konnte er die beiden nicht, da sie von Regalen verborgen wurden, aber Bender und er waren nahe genug, um alles mitzubekommen.

Hermione seufzte lautlos. Wieso musste dieser Idiot Moley ausgerechnet in der Mittagspause in die Bibliothek kommen? Und dann auch noch in genau die Abteilung, in der sie sich aufhielt? „Ich habe lediglich im Sinn, in Ruhe zu lesen", sagte sie und versuchte, gelassen zu bleiben, obwohl es in ihr kochte. Doch sie hatte vor langer Zeit beschlossen, sich von dem Begriff Schlammblut nicht mehr verletzen zu lassen, Malfoy sei Dank.

Moley sah sich kurz um und registrierte befriedigt, dass die Bibliothek leer zu sein schien. Kein Wunder, außer Granger kam normalerweise niemand auf die Idee, sein Mittagessen gegen Bücher auszutauschen. Er hatte Kommilitonen von ihrer Angewohnheit reden hören und beschlossen, dieser arroganten, kleinen Hexe eine Lektion zu erteilen.

Er rückte näher, so nahe, dass er sich an Hermione drücken konnte. „Ich kenne Schlampen wie dich, Granger. Ihr glaubt, einen gewissen Ruhm zu haben und euch damit einen reichen Reinblüter angeln zu können, indem ihr auf unnahbar macht. Aber so läuft das hier nicht, klar?"

Hermione sprang auf und starrte ihn wütend an. „Ich sage es dir jetzt ein für alle Male, Anatol: bleib fern von mir. Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich bin weder an dir noch an einem deiner reinblütigen Freunde interessiert! Und jetzt hau ab, oder…"

Er packte sie an beiden Armen und drückte sie an die Wand. „Oder was, Schlampe? Hetzt du sonst deinen berühmten Freund Potter auf mich?" Er küsste sie grob und begann brutal, mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund einzudringen. Hermione versuchte, ihn zu treten, und als das nicht funktionierte, biss sie ihm schmerzhaft in die Lippe. Mit einem Schrei ließ er sie los, trat zurück und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige, der ihren Kopf gegen die Wand prallen ließ.

Geschockt sank Hermione die Wand herab. Vor ihren Augen drehte sich alles, und wie durch einen Schleier sah sie plötzlich einen schwarzen Schatten neben Anatol auftauchen, ihn anheben und mehrere Fuß weit gegen ein Regal schleudern. „Professor!", hörte sie die entsetzte Stimme von Dekanin Bender.

Als sich ihr Blick wieder klärte, sah sie Snape wie einen Racheengel über Anatol aufragen. Seine Stimme war kaum zu verstehen, so leise war sie und gleichzeitig so gefährlich kalt, dass sich ihre Härchen aufstellten. Snapes Zauberstab aus dunklem, gemasertem Mahagoni war direkt auf die Kehle des jungen Mannes gerichtet.

„Mister Moley, ich würde Ihnen ganz dringend raten, sich über Ihre Prioritäten klar zu werden. Wenn Sie vorhaben, Ihr Studium an dieser ehrwürdigen Universität zu beenden, werden Sie sich zuerst bei Miss Granger entschuldigen und dann ihrer Forderung nachkommen, sich künftig und für alle Zeiten von ihr fernzuhalten, haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Anatol stammelte etwas Unverständliches. „Wimmern Sie hier nicht herum wie ein Baby, beweisen Sie einmal in Ihrem jämmerlichen Leben, dass Sie ein Mann sind und stehen Sie auf", zischte Snape. Er beachtete die Dekanin nicht im Geringsten, die ihn am Arm gepackt hielt und versuchte, ihn von dem Studenten fortzuziehen.

Hermione versuchte, sich zu erheben. Wie ein Raubtier fuhr Snape herum, war mit einem Satz bei ihr und stellte sie auf die Füße. „Können Sie mich verstehen?", fragte er und hielt ihr ein paar Finger vors Gesicht. „Wie viele Finger sehen Sie? Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?"

Sie lächelte schwach. „Selbst wenn ich nicht wüsste, wer Sie sind, Sir, wüsste ich es jetzt. Und Sie haben fünf Finger an Ihrer Hand, obwohl Sie mir mit dreien davon vor der Nase rumfuchteln."

In seinen Augen blitzte es kurz auf, doch er knurrte nur etwas, das sich nach „unerträglicher Know-it-all" anhörte, bevor er sich wieder Moley zuwandte. „Ich warte noch immer auf Ihre Entschuldigung, Mister!", sagte er kalt.

Anatol, der bereits ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen war, um aus Snapes Reichweite zu gelangen, stoppte auf der Stelle. „Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid. Ich entschuldige mich für alles!", ächzte er und betastete seine blutende Lippe. Er mied Hermiones Blick.

„Machen Sie, dass Sie fortkommen", fuhr ihn der Tränkemeister an, und Anatol ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er verschwand so schnell, dass er fast rannte.

„Professor Snape, so geht das nicht. Ich verstehe vollkommen Ihre Empörung, aber Sie können nicht handgreiflich gegen einen Studenten vorgehen!", sagte Bender und rieb sich über ihre Wange. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger? Sollen wir Sie zur Krankenstation bringen?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Professor, es geht schon. Es war nur der Schock."

Snape ignorierte die Anklagen der Dekanin. „Ich hoffe doch stark, dass es ein Nachspiel für Moley geben wird", sagte er zu ihr. „Immerhin haben wir beide gesehen, dass er sich Miss Granger sexuell gegen ihren Willen genähert hat!"

„Dieser dumme, junge Idiot!", stieß Bender unverhofft hervor und wandte sich dann an Hermione. „Werden Sie Anzeige gegen ihn erstatten?"

Sie rieb sich ihre schmerzende Stirn. „Ja, Madam, das werde ich. Ich denke ja gar nicht daran, ihn mit solchen Sachen ungeschoren davonkommen zu lassen."

„Dann werde ich das in die Wege leiten", seufzte Bender bekümmert. „Es ist sehr schwierig, müssen Sie wissen, weil seine Familie seit vielen Jahrhunderten die Universität unterstützt, aber selbstverständlich können wir so ein Verhalten nicht einfach dulden." Sie wandte sich um und hastete davon, während sie noch immer leise vor sich hinmurmelte.

Der Tränkemeister nahm Hermiones Arm und führte sie zu dem Stuhl, auf dem sie vorher gesessen hatte. „Haben Sie Schmerzen?" Er nestelte in seiner Innentasche, doch Hermione hob nur abwehrend die Hand.

„Es geht schon wieder, Sir… Severus, wirklich. Ich brauche keinen Schmerztrank, es ist alles in Ordnung. Und überhaupt – wie viele Tränke schleppen Sie immer so mit sich herum?"

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. „Das möchten Sie gern wissen? Sagen wir einfach, ich bin für eine Menge Eventualitäten vorbereitet. Ihnen ist klar, was Benders letzter Satz bedeutet? Höchstwahrscheinlich wird Ihre Anklage unter den Tisch fallen, wenn Sie nicht energisch darauf bestehen und notfalls Ihren Heldenstatus zur Geltung bringen!"

Sie wurde rot. „Heldenstatus? Eher nicht. Helden haben keine Angst, und ich habe dauernd Angst. Ich hatte eben auch ziemliche Angst, bis Sie auftauchten. Danke, dass Sie mir geholfen haben. Ich glaube wirklich, er hätte…" Sie brach ab.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch. Er ist ein Typ wie Malfoy, hat in seinem Leben immer bekommen, was er wollte und ist nie bestraft worden, weil sein reinblütiger Name von vornherein alle seine Taten legalisierte. Manchmal denke ich wirklich…" Auch er brach unvermittelt mitten im Satz ab, doch Hermione beendete ihn.

„…ob nicht alles umsonst gewesen ist? Voldemort ist tot, aber die Menschen sind verbohrt wie eh und je, wofür Anatol ja ein wunderbares Beispiel ist. Er hat stolz damit geprahlt, in Durmstrang gelernt zu haben. Haben wir also gar nichts erreicht?"

Snape musterte sie lange. „Solange Menschen wie Sie sich für Underdogs einsetzen, wird sich auch etwas ändern, Hermione. Sie dürfen nur nicht aufgeben." Er fragte sich, was an diesem Mädchen war, dass er so mit ihr sprach. Sie war der einzige noch lebende Mensch, bei dem er sich so weit entspannen konnte, dass er manchmal Dinge sagte, die er anderen Leuten gegenüber nicht einmal andeuten würde.

Sein Kompliment machte sie sprachlos, dann lächelte sie scheu. „Solange dabei Menschen wie Sie in meiner Nähe sind, werde ich das bestimmt nicht, Severus!", antwortete sie dann und sah erfreut, dass eine leichte Röte in seine blassen Wangen trat.

Hermione bestand tatsächlich darauf, dass die Anklage gegen Anatol Moley durchgesetzt und publik gemacht wurde. Sie wusste nicht, ob Dekanin Bender tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken spielte, die ganze Sache herunterzuspielen, doch dann trat ein Ereignis ein, welches diese Frage unwichtig werden ließ.

**SSHGSSHG**

Sie befand sich mit Kat in dem Park vor dem elisabethanischen Hauptgebäude der Universität und ging mit ihr noch einige Aufgaben für ihre bevorstehende Stunde in Tränkekunde durch. Das gestaltete sich schwieriger als erwartet, weil Kat sehr viel mehr daran interessiert war, etwas über den Professor dieses Fachs zu erfahren, als sich den komplizierten Aufgaben zu widmen.

„Mensch, Hermione, sei doch nicht so schüchtern, du bist doch kein Kind mehr. Du musst zugeben, der Kerl hat was. Diese dunkle Ausstrahlung, sein Ich-bin-so-ein-böser-Junge-Gehabe, ehrlich, den würde ich bestimmt nicht von der Bettkante schubsen!"

Hermione lachte. „Sei froh, dass du nicht auf Hogwarts warst, dann würdest du ganz anders reden. Wir hatten alle Angst vor ihm, weil wir glaubten, er sei ein Todesser. Oder zumindest manchmal jedenfalls. Seit Ende der vierten Klasse wusste ich, dass er auf unserer Seite ist, obwohl Harry trotzdem immer dachte, er sei ein Doppelspion. Er hat es uns aber auch wirklich schwer gemacht, ihm zu vertrauen."

Kat seufzte. „Erzähl weiter. Warte mal – ist er eigentlich verheiratet? Oder hat er eine Freundin?"

Hermiones Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Er war mal unsterblich in jemanden verliebt. Und ist es vielleicht heute noch, ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist jedenfalls schon sehr lange tot."

„Wow! Ist das romantisch oder ist das romantisch?"

Hermione kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ewig und immer jemanden lieben könnte, der mich fallen lassen hätte."

„Hatte sie einen anderen?" Kat war so aufgeregt, dass ihre Augen leuchteten.

„Ja", sagte Hermione und dachte an James Potter, an Lily Evans und die Rumtreiber. „Aber egal, eigentlich wollte ich mit dir noch einmal das Neutralisieren eines unbekannten Giftes wiederholen!"

„Du bist jedenfalls völlig unromantisch", beschloss Kat. „Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, also Snape so gut kennen würde wie du, ich hätte schon lange überlegt, wie man diese Bekanntschaft etwas… vertiefen könnte, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Kat!"

„Was denn? Du bist erwachsen, er ist erwachsen…"

„Er war mein Professor auf Hogwarts! Und lehrt hier wieder Tränkekunde!"

„Ja, aber nur aushilfsweise. Er ist also nicht wirklich dein Lehrer. Findest du ihn nicht… aufregend? Ich meine ja nur. Diese schwarzen Haare, diese Augen, diese Stimme, diese… Nase!" Sie wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

Hermione konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen. „Wenn du meinst. Na toll, jetzt haben wir keine Zeit mehr, und das Objekt deiner Begierde wird uns wahrscheinlich lebendig häuten, weil wir keine Antworten auf seine Fragen haben werden."

Kat grinste spitzbübisch. „Oh, glaubst du, wir können darauf hoffen?"

„Du bist unmöglich!", sagte Hermione und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf dem Weg zu ihrer nächsten Klasse.

Als sie den Hauptweg betraten, glaubte Hermione, aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung zu sehen und sie drehte sich in diese Richtung, um genaueres erkennen zu können. Nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt lehnte Anatol Moley an einem Baum, und als Hermione erschrocken nach Kats Arm griff, schien es, als mache er einen Schritt nach vorn.

Nur, dass er nicht ging. Er fiel ungebremst auf sein Gesicht und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Die beiden jungen Frauen sahen sich kurz an und eilten dann zu dem Gestürzten. „Anatol?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig und drehte ihn herum. Er antwortete nicht. Er würde nie wieder antworten, denn seine Augen starrten blicklos ins Leere. Er war tot. Entsetzt starrte Hermione auf den jungen Mann, der ihr Peiniger gewesen war.

Doch es war nicht sein Tod, der sie so erschütterte. Sie hatte weitaus schlimmeres bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts gesehen und sie hatte zu viele tote Freunde zu beklagen gehabt, um jetzt mehr als ein leises Bedauern darüber zu fühlen, dass ein Mensch dem Leben entrissen wurde.

Nein, was ihr das Herz im Hals klopfen ließ, war nicht der Tod an und für sich. Es war der Zauberstab, der unter Anatols schwerem Körper lag. Sie erkannte ihn, denn erst gestern war er auf Anatols Hals gerichtet gewesen. Er gehörte Severus Snape.

Und nur eine halbe Stunde später wurde der Tränkemeister von Auroren trotz ihrer Proteste abgeholt und abgeführt. Es hieß, sie würden ihm noch am nächsten Tag den Prozess machen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: selbstverständlich wird wieder jeden zweiten Tag geupdatet, schließlich wollen wir die Story noch vor Weihnachten in Sack und Pack haben, richtig?! Wie auch schon GSI: Hogwarts ist es eine Shortstory, allerdings mit 6 Kapiteln. **

**Ich bin für alle Spekulationen in Bezug auf den Mörder offen, aber bitte per mail, nicht in einer Review. Wir wollen ja nicht den anderen den Spaß verderben, falls ich wieder zu klar auf das Offensichtliche hinweise. **

**Illing**: du kannst ja schön singen, kleiner Rabe… (_nimmt unauffällig die Ohrstöpsel wieder aus den Ohren_). Also, was die kleine Komplikation mit Snapes Verhaftung angeht, denke ich, dass Hermione das Problem heute lösen wird. Und der Mörder… du weißt doch, der Mörder ist immer der Gärtner!

**Gaia**: was denkst du denn von mir? _Ich_ habe doch den Zauberstab da nicht hingelegt! Kat, ja… ich denke schon, dass sie gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einer gewissen Person hat, die einige von uns recht gut kennen…

**Simba**: ha, du hattest es definitiv verdient, für all die schönen Sachen, die du so für mich machst – da ich künstlerisch völlig unbegabt bin, muss ich mich halt so revanchieren. Danke fürs Kraulen…

**SeverusHermioneSnape**: also, ich werde mich bemühen, die Story auch weiterhin spannend zu halten, obwohl ich gleich vorwarnen muss, dass dieses Kapitel nicht erhellend sein wird und lediglich gewisse Dinge wieder gerade rückt…

**Cura**: …_hopst Cura auf den Rücken_… schön, dass du wieder dabei bist! Also gefalle ich dir als Nikolaus? …_grinst wie die Cheshirekatze_… und klar ist auf Hermione Verlass, die kann doch ihren Tränkemeister nicht einfach im Stich lassen!

**Schneckenpatin**: du siehst mich – nein, tust du nicht – aber angenommen, du tätest es, würdest du mich ebenfalls mit einem zweifachen Grinsen ringsherum um den rot angelaufen Kopf sehen… :D

**sweetblackcherry**: ja, ich gebe zu, ich wollte die Story eigentlich Ende November starten, aber mein Rudel hat mir da einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht – Beschwerdeheuler also eulenwendend ans Rudel!

**Boomshaker41**: hey, du setzt mich ja ganz schön unter Druck! Aber ich hoffe mal, dass auch diese Story dir gefallen wird und wenn nicht, gelobe ich bereits jetzt Besserung! :D

**Metadin**: ehrlich gesagt, funken tut es zwischen den beiden noch nicht wirklich, aber beide sind interessiert genug aneinander, um sich wirklich um eine Freundschaft zu bemühen. Und du hast völlig Recht, Severus wäre der letzte, der aus emotionalen Erwägungen einen Mord beginge.

**Patricia79**: …_biggrin_… ja, so bin ich: hinterhältig und gemein und slytherin und tue nie das, was man erwartet! Aber das wird dich hoffentlich nicht stören, oder?

**Pantherchen**: Anatols Auftritt als Gastspiel zu bezeichnen finde ich ja mal wirklich zynisch… _lach_… ja, der Prozess geht schon fix, allerdings darf man nicht vergessen, dass Sev nicht wirklich beliebt ist in der Zaubererwelt – viele nehmen ihm den Tod von Dumbledore noch immer übel, egal, welche Motivation dahinter stand. Erklär mir mal den Begriff killefitti… der hat mich schon vom Hocker geworfen! Was den Ohrring und Dreitagebart angeht… wenn es von unserer Bastelqueen so ein Bild gäbe… ich würde ja aus dem Sabbern nicht mehr rauskommen!

**Sepsis**: und du auch wieder hier! …_knuddelt Sepsis zu Boden_… hm, also echt? Du hast das Ende nicht vorausgesehen? Dann bist du wohl mit Trelawney verwandt? (_fg_!) Pöse attack, gans pöse! Aber zumindest bin ich froh, dass du nicht Severus für den Täter hältst!

**Hexchen**: wow, das ist mal ein Lob! Danke! Aber weißt du was, ich besitze tatsächlich schon ein paar Bücher mit meinen Stories, mein Rudel hat sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt und ich bin eitel genug, da sehr stolz drauf zu sein…

**Alandra311**: Cliff? _Ich_? Da täuscht du dich bestimmt, ich baue doch keine Cliffhanger ein! Und wenn, dann bestimmt völlig unbeabsichtigt! …_nickt ernsthaft_… und keine Angst, ich update so schnell, dass wir alle Weihnachten Zeit haben, meinen fluffigen Weihnachts-OS zu lesen…:D (…_völlig unauffällig schnelle Eigenwerbung einschiebt_…)

**Kiriani Slytherin**: das Kompliment ging runter wie Öl und macht mich auch ein bisschen stolz. Ja, Hermione wird ihn schon rausboxen, schließlich müssen die beiden erneute Granger-Snape-Investigations aufnehmen, oder? Und du hast natürlich Recht – Severus ist zwar in der Lage zu töten, aber niemals aus einer so hochemotionalen Reaktion heraus.

**Caro**: doch, doch… das kann ich – an dieser Stelle aufhören! Weil ich gemein und hinterhältig und Slytherin bin! Und außerdem bin ich noch gemeiner und beantworte dir keine einzige Frage… aber immerhin bin ich nett genug, schnell zu updaten, das ist doch schon mal was, ja? …_fg_…

**Sophia**: dass es so „lange" gedauert hat, ist definitiv nicht meine Schuld! (Ich bin grundsätzlich unschuldig!) Aber wenn mein Rudel mir eine Goose-Aufgabe nach der anderen anhängt, komme ich eben nicht dazu, an den Sachen zu schreiben, die ich eigentlich schreiben wollte…

**Majin Micha**: …_springt MM auf den Rücken und knuddelt sie so lange, bis sie keine Luft mehr kriegt_… 1. Danke! 2. Der Mörder ist immer der Gärtner! 3. Och, die nehmen sich beide nix, nur dass Malfoy das Glück hat, noch zu leben. 4. Wie schön, dass du wieder dabei bist!

**Cornelius67**: schön, auch dich wieder zu sehen! Klamottenkiste, hm? Na ja, ich stelle mir die Zaubererwelt auf gewisse Weise immer extrem altmodisch oder gar höfisch vor, ich weiß auch nicht, warum. Aber ich fürchte, ihr müsst unter diesen Einfällen halt leiden… Hermione wird unseren ZTM schon rausboxen, keine Angst!

**July26**: ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich mit diesem Kapitel enttäuschen werde, wenn du so auf Hermione tippst, dass sie seine Unschuld beweist. Ganz ehrlich – allein wäre er aus der Sache nicht mehr raus gekommen!

**Das 2. Kapitel widme ich meinem Illing, die gleichzeitig auch mein FCB und meine Medibeta und überhaupt und sowieso ist!!!!!!!!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**2. Kapitel**

Zwei Auroren führten Snape zwischen sich mit nach vorn. Ein Raunen ging durch die Zuschauer, denn der Tränkemeister trug magische Fesseln um seine Handgelenke, und die Auroren hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet. Es war klar ersichtlich, dass sie ihn als außerordentlich gefährlich einschätzten.

Richter Rick Durbin wartete, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, um ohne einen Sonoruszauber sprechen zu können. Er beugte sich nach vorn und musterte den Angeklagten. Das Gesicht des großen Mannes war völlig unbewegt, die schwarzen Augen kalt und ausdruckslos. Seine hohe Gestalt war gerade und stolz aufgerichtet.

„Sie sind der Tränkemeister Severus Snape?", begann Durbin mit der üblichen Einleitung.

„Ja", bestätigte der dunkle Mann knapp.

„Sie werden des Mordes an dem Studenten Anatol Moley beschuldigt. Geben Sie diese Tat zu?"

„Nein", kam die schlichte Antwort.

Unwilliges Murren erschallte von den Rängen der Anwesenden und auch viele der Beisitzer verzogen voller Abscheu den Mund.

„Es war Ihr Zauberstab, der bei dem Opfer gefunden wurde, und aus eben diesem Zauberstab wurde der Unverzeihliche Fluch geschleudert. Wer außer dem Besitzer dieses Zauberstabes könnte wohl solch einen Hass und schwarze Magie verinnerlicht haben, um diesen Fluch zu beherrschen?"

„Ich schlage vor, Sie suchen nach solch einem anderen Zauberer", sagte Snape kalt. „Denn ich habe den Jungen nicht ermordet."

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Durbin höhnisch. „Genauso wenig, wie Sie Albus Dumbledore umgebracht haben."

Das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters wurde aschfahl. „Ich habe Dumbledore getötet, aber ich habe Moley nicht umgebracht", sagte er und zum ersten Mal war eine emotionale Reaktion ersichtlich. „Wieso befragen Sie mich nicht einfach unter dem Einfluss von Veritasserum?"

Der Richter wühlte in einigen Pergamenten und förderte schließlich eines hervor. „Severus Snape (40)", las er laut vor. „Einer der bedeutendsten, wenn nicht gar _der_ bedeutendste Tränkemeister Großbritanniens. Verfasser unzähliger Abhandlungen, Erfinder dutzender neuer Tränke, Wissenschaftler. So steht es unter anderem im _Who is Who_ der magischen Gemeinschaft. Und eben dieser Tränkemeister schlägt mir vor, ihn unter dem Einfluss eines Trankes zu befragen. Guter Mann, wer sagt mir denn, dass Sie nicht längst einen Trank erfunden haben, der die Wirkung des Veritasserums aufhebt?"

„Es gibt keinen Trank, der die Wirkung von Veritasserum aufhebt!", bellte Snape. „Aber wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dann holen Sie einen Legilimentiker des Ministeriums und lassen ihn in meinen Geist eindringen!"

„Ich habe fast geahnt, dass Sie das sagen würden", antwortete Durbin und lächelte selbstgefällig. Er erhob seine Stimme, damit auch wirklich alle Anwesenden hörten, was er zu sagen hatte. „Zufälligerweise kommt auch dieser Vorschlag von dem Mann, der bekanntermaßen ein Meister des Legilimens und der Okklumentik ist, und der jahrelang diese Künste sogar gegen den Dunklen Lord selbst praktiziert hat!"

Es kam zu einem kurzen Aufruhr im Saal, als die Zuschauer – die meisten von ihnen Studenten der Londoner Universität und deren Professoren – über diese Tatsache in Diskussionen ausbrachen.

„Ruhe!", forderte der Richter, konnte sich jedoch kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen. Zufrieden strich er sich erst durch seine grauen Haare, dann über seinen ansehnlichen Bauch. „Fassen wir also zusammen: Professor Snape hatte einen Tag vorher eine Auseinandersetzung mit Anatol Moley, in der er ihn sogar körperlich misshandelte. Plötzlich wird besagter Moley tot aufgefunden; der Zauberstab, das Mittel zum Mord, direkt neben sich. Dieser Zauberstab gehört Professor Snape. Wollen Sie noch immer abstreiten, der Täter zu sein?"

„Ja, das tue ich", antwortete Snape langsam.

„Und wie erklären Sie die Tatsache, dass Ihr Zauberstab neben dem Opfer gefunden wurde?"

Der Tränkemeister zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich vermisste ihn seit dem Mittag, hatte aber noch nicht die Zeit gefunden, seinem Verbleib nachzuforschen. Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich so dumm gewesen wäre, meinen Zauberstab neben meinem Opfer liegen zu lassen, oder?"

Triumphierend richtete Durbin seinen Zeigefinger auf ihn. „Und genau darauf haben Sie spekuliert, nicht wahr? Dass wir nicht glauben könnten, dass ein so gerissener Bursche wie Sie solch einen kapitalen Fehler macht. Sozusagen eine doppelte Irreführung. Aber _Sie_ irren sich. Wir haben Sie durchschaut. Das war in der Tat ein cleverer Schachzug von Ihnen, aber andererseits so clever auch wieder nicht. Die Zeiten des Dunklen Lords sind vorbei. Schwarzmagische Zauberer, die mit Unverzeihlichen Flüchen um sich werfen, gibt es nicht mehr. Sie haben sich verspekuliert!"

Ein höhnisches Lächeln kroch über sein Gesicht. „Diesmal werden Sie Ihrer gerechten Strafe nicht entkommen, Snape. Dieses Gericht wird Sie verurteilen und nach Askaban senden, wo Sie längst hätten sitzen sollen! Natürlich gäbe es noch eine Chance für Sie… Jemand müsste sich bereit erklären, einen Iuratum Vitale für Sie zu schwören – aber wer sollte so dumm sein, sein Leben für einen Mörder zu riskieren? Niemand wird dieses Mal Ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen!"

„Sie irren sich, Richter Durbin!" Eine sonorusverstärkte, energische Stimme ließ den gesamten Saal aufschrecken. Hermione Granger erhob sich von ihrem Platz und lief leichtfüßig die Treppen herunter, bis sie direkt vor dem Zeugenstand angekommen war. Sie beendete den Sonorus, sprach jedoch so deutlich weiter, dass sie trotzdem von allen Seiten verstanden werden konnte.

„Ich werde den Lebenseid schwören!"

Tumultartige Ausbrüche auf den Rängen waren die Folge. Selbstverständlich kannte jeder Hermione Granger, die berühmteste Freundin von Harry Potter, Kriegsheldin und beste Absolventin von Hogwarts.

Noch immer war sie in den Medien regelmäßig präsent, und besonders jetzt, zu einer Zeit, in der ansonsten nicht viel passierte, sorgten Berichte über ihr nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben mit Ron Weasley gern für die eine oder andere Schlagzeile. Die _Hexenwoche_ hatte gerade in der letzten Ausgabe über die Verlobung Weasleys mit der französischen Brandmagierin Melinda Redadore spekuliert und dabei Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede zu ihr detailgerecht zelebriert.

„Miss Granger!", keuchte so auch Richter Durbin entsetzt. „Sie können doch nicht… Sie werden doch nicht…"

„Doch", sagte sie fest, obwohl sich ihr Gesicht mit einer tiefen Röte bedeckte. „Ich kann und ich werde. Professor Snape ist kein Mörder, war es nie. Ich werde für ihn bezeugen!"

„Nein!", fauchte Snape überraschend. „Das werden Sie nicht! Ich fordere, dass die Zeugin abgelehnt wird!"

„Sehen Sie!", hakte Durbin nach. „Nicht einmal der Angeklagte will, dass Sie für ihn bezeugen, weil er weiß, dass es Sie Ihr Leben kosten würde! Es ist so gut wie ein Schuldeingeständnis!"

„Unsinn", knurrte Snape. „Ich habe ihn nicht ermordet."

Hermione ignorierte den Richter. „Sie können mich nicht ablehnen, Sir", teilte sie Snape mit. „Laut richterlichem Beschluss vom juristischen magischen Konvent in London 1648 kann ein Angeklagter keinen Zeugen ablehnen, der in einer Sache _für_ ihn aussagen oder bezeugen will. Einzige Ausnahme ist, wenn der Zeuge unter einem Imperius steht, was ich definitiv nicht tue."

„Das lässt sich ja leicht überprüfen", sagte Durbin säuerlich und gab John Dawlish, einem der beiden Auroren, die noch immer Snape flankierten, einen Wink.

Dawlish richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermione und murmelte: „Finite Incantatem".

Nichts passierte, außer dass Hermione triumphierend lächelte. „Sehen Sie, Richter Durbin – ich bin sehr wohl berechtigt, den Lebenseid abzulegen. Also sollten wir es hinter uns bringen, damit diese Farce hier beendet wird und die Auroren nach dem echten Mörder suchen können." Es lag scharfe Kritik in ihren Worten, doch Richter Durbin war schlau genug, diese Aussage nicht zu kommentieren.

„Im übrigen möchte ich bemerken, dass ich entsetzt bin über die Art und Weise, wie hier leichtfertig über das Leben und die Schuld eines Mannes verhandelt wird, dem man nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Schuld nachweisen kann. Basierend lediglich auf der Tatsache, dass sein Zauberstab neben dem Toten lag? Das ist lächerlich!"

Durbin bekam einen roten Kopf, und das so schnell, dass Hermione erwartete, er würde jeden Moment einen Schlaganfall erleiden. „Miss Granger!", keuchte er. „Was erlauben Sie sich?"

Hermione holte tief Luft. „Verzeihen Sie, Sir! Aber hätten Sie einen anderen Menschen auch so schnell verurteilt? Beispielsweise jemanden, der…" – sie machte bewusst eine kurze Pause, bis es restlos still war – „…Harry Potter heißt?"

„Aber… was soll denn das heißen, Miss Granger?", schrie Richter Durbin aufgebracht.

„Das soll heißen, als Harry vor sechs Jahren mit dem toten Cedric Diggory beim Trimagischen Turnier wieder auftauchte, hat auch keiner daran gezweifelt, dass er an der Ermordung Cedrics unschuldig war, obwohl die Tat mit _seinem_ Zauberstab begangen wurde. Warum werden in diesem Fall völlig andere Maßstäbe angelegt?"

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass Mister Potter Cedric Diggory umgebracht hat?"

Hermione konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie – für alle sichtbar – die Augen verdrehte. „Nein, Sir, ich weiß, dass er unschuldig war. Genauso wie ich weiß, dass auch Professor Snape den Mord an Anatol Moley nicht begangen hat!"

Durbin war mit seiner Geduld und auch mit seinen Nerven am Ende. „Nun, es ist Ihr Leben, Miss Granger, welches Sie auf so unverantwortliche Weise aufs Spiel setzen", sagte er schnaufend.

Snape machte einen Schritt nach vorn und starrte Hermione an. „Ich verbiete Ihnen, diesen Eid abzulegen", knurrte er so drohend, dass die Auroren ihm ihre Zauberstäbe in die Seite bohrten.

„Das können Sie nicht, Professor", antwortete Hermione leise.

Er musterte sie intensiv. „Miss Granger, bitte…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein Unschuldiger für etwas bestraft wird, das er nicht begangen hat. Schon gar nicht jemand, der in seinem ganzen Leben immer nur für andere seinen Kopf hingehalten hat, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass Leute den Krieg überlebt haben, die keinen Handschlag dafür getan haben, sich jetzt aber zu Herren über Leben und Tod aufspielen." Ihr Blick blieb sicherlich nicht zufällig an Richter Durbin hängen.

Sie hob die Hand. „Ich bin bereit, Sir!", sagte sie zu ihm.

Im Gesicht des Richters spiegelten sich Abneigung, Wut und Unverständnis wider. Kurz presste er seine vollen Lippen aufeinander. „Wer von den Beisitzern ist bereit, den Lebenseid von Miss Hermione Granger leisten zu lassen und in Kauf zu nehmen, sie dabei sterben zu sehen?"

Eine Weile war es im gesamten Saal totenstill. Dann erhob sich aus der hinteren Reihe der Jury ein rothaariger, junger, schlaksiger Mann. „Ich werde es tun", sagte Percy Weasley entschlossen und trat nach vorn. Hermione lächelte ihn dankbar an, und er wurde so rot wie seine Haare.

„Dann kommen Sie Ihrer Pflicht nach, Mister Weasley", herrschte ihn Richter Durbin an.

Ein Lebenseid gehörte zur selben Kategorie wie ein Unbrechbarer Schwur, nur dass man dabei auf die Wahrhaftigkeit eines anderen schwor und keinen eigenen Eid vornahm. Es war also unbedingt ein Zeuge vonnöten.

Dawlish trat Snape in die Kniekehle und zwang ihn grob auf die Knie, bevor er die Handschellen löste. Hermione kniete sich ihm gegenüber. Der Tränkemeister weigerte sich, Hermione anzufassen, also griff sie von selbst nach seiner Hand. Er zuckte zurück, doch sie hielt fest und sah ihm herausfordernd in die Augen.

Percy zog nervös seinen Zauberstab und berührte ihre beiden Handgelenke. Ein rotes Band schlängelte sich um sie herum, und Snape hörte auf, sich zu wehren. „Hermione Granger, beschwöre die Unschuld des Tränkemeisters und Professors Snape", intonierte Percy mit sehr viel tieferer Stimme als sonst.

Hermione holte tief Luft und wandte ihren Blick nicht von Snapes Augen ab. „Ich, Hermione Granger, zurzeit Studentin der Londoner Universität, schwöre und beeide: Professor Severus Snape ist des ihm zur Last gelegten Verbrechens nicht schuldig. Er hat Anatol Moley nicht getötet. Ich bürge dafür mit meinem Leben!"

Das magische Band zwischen ihnen glühte auf, leuchte plötzlich mit unerwarteter Intensität, so dass die atemlosen Zuschauer ihre Augen abwenden mussten, hüllte Snape und Hermione in eine Wolke aus purer Magie und erlosch so plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte.

In den hinteren Reihen sprangen einige der Anwesenden bereits auf, um etwas sehen zu können, und ein Raunen drang durch die Massen, als Hermione nach vorne sackte und von Snape aufgefangen wurde. Doch dann erhob sich der Tränkemeister und zog die junge Frau mit sich hoch.

Auf wackligen Beinen stand Hermione da und strahlte Percy Weasley an, der so blass geworden war, dass seine Sommersprossen deutlich hervortraten.

Severus Snape war unschuldig!

**SSHGSSHG**

Jemand klingelte kurz und obwohl Hermione einen Augenblick darüber nachdachte, nicht zu reagieren, bewegten sich ihre Beine schon ganz allein zum Eingang und sie öffnete die Tür.

Sie hatte sich im Haus ihrer Eltern verkrochen, weil sie das Getuschel und die Blicke und die ganzen Fragen nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Offensichtlich hatte sie irgendeine ungeschriebene Regel gebrochen, als sie den Tränkemeister verteidigt und sogar einen Eid auf seine Unschuld geschworen hatte.

Sie erstarrte, als eben dieser Tränkemeister vor ihr aufragte. Er hatte eine Hand am Türrahmen abgestützt, die andere presste er fest an seine rechte Seite. „Wieso…?", knurrte er dumpf. „Wieso können Sie nicht _einmal_ auf das hören, was ich Ihnen sage?"

„Was?" Sie musterte sein Gesicht. Es war noch blasser als sonst und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. „Was ist mit Ihnen passiert?", fragte sie erschrocken. Er musste Schmerzen haben. Niemals zuvor hatte sie ihn so gekrümmt dastehen sehen. „Kommen Sie herein!" Sie versuchte, ihn am Ärmel zu ziehen, doch ein gequältes Zischen brachte sie dazu, ihn abrupt loszulassen.

„Ihre Eltern?", brachte er hervor und versuchte, hinter ihr den Eingangsbereich zu überblicken.

„In Australien", antwortete sie. „Severus, bitte! Ich weiß nicht, was mit Ihnen los ist, aber kommen Sie herein! Sie sehen aus, als würden Sie jeden Moment umfallen!"

Er atmete flach und schloss kurz die Augen. Hermione war sich sicher, dass er eine wie auch immer geartete Schmerzenswelle durchbiss. Zu ihrer Erleichterung folgte er jedoch ihrer Aufforderung und kam herein. Sie führte ihn in das Wohnzimmer und bedeutete ihm, in dem breiten Lieblingssessel ihres Vaters Platz zu nehmen.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie sich angetan haben?", grollte Snape. „Ich habe Sie gebeten, nicht für mich zu bürgen. Ich bin schon lange eine Persona non grata, aber Sie, Hermione, Sie haben völlig sinnlos Ihr Image für mich geopfert!"

Sie schnaubte empört. „Mein Image geopfert? In welcher Gesellschaft leben wir, wenn man für diejenigen, denen man vertraut, nicht mehr bürgen kann?" Sie sah auf ihn herab und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Ziehen Sie mal Ihre Robe aus, ja? Ich kann sonst keinen Diagnosespruch wirken."

„Nein!", wehrte er ab. „Sie und Ihr verdammtes Vertrauen, Gryffindor! Sie hätten tot sein können! Ist Ihnen überhaupt klar, _was_ Sie getan haben?"

Sie wurde wütend. „Ich dachte, ich hätte einem Freund geholfen, von einer völlig ungerechtfertigten Beschuldigung freigesprochen zu werden", fauchte sie. „Aber offensichtlich habe ich mich getäuscht. Severus Snape hat und braucht keine Freunde. Lieber lässt er sich eines Mordes anklagen, den er nicht begangen hat! Und sagen Sie nicht „Gryffindor", als wäre es ein Schimpfwort!"

„Aber ich bin ein Mörder, verdammt noch mal!", schrie er sie mit auflodernden Augen an. „Ich hätte es auch diesmal sein können – und dann wären Sie tot!" Er knurrte dumpf und presste seine Hand stärker auf seine Seite.

Hermione wich zurück. „Sie sind kein Mörder, Sie sturer Bock!", schrie sie zurück. „Und halten Sie mich wirklich für so beschränkt, dass ich mir nichts dabei gedacht habe? Ich weiß, dass Sie Moley nicht getötet haben, weil Sie ganz andere Methoden haben, jemanden etwas büßen zu lassen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlen, Hermione, mehr, als es mein Freispruch wert war. Sie haben es bereits zu spüren bekommen, nicht wahr? Sie werden mit den Fingern auf Sie zeigen und Ihnen unterstellen, ein Verhältnis mit mir zu haben. Sie werden Ihnen noch ganz andere Sachen unterstellen! Und nennen Sie mich nicht sturer Bock!"

Die junge Frau sah auf ihn herab. Er hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen. Seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, seine Wangenmuskeln arbeiteten. Ihr Zorn verflog so abrupt, wie er gekommen war. Energisch machte sie eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und ließ seine Robe verschwinden. Leise flüsterte sie einen Diagnosespruch.

Er sagte nichts zu ihrem eigenmächtigen Handeln, und das erschreckte sie wirklich. Ein Severus Snape, der sich Ungehorsam gefallen ließ? Etwas musste mit ihm geschehen sein. Sie hockte sich neben ihm nieder. „Freundschaft hat keinen Preis, wissen Sie?", murmelte sie. „Erzählen Sie mir, was Ihnen passiert ist?"

Da er noch ein Hemd trug, konnte sie es nicht sehen, aber der Diagnosezauber teilte ihr mit, dass der Tränkemeister ein Hämatom auf der rechten Seite und zwei gebrochene Rippen hatte. Er hob den Kopf und suchte ihren Blick. „Ein freundliches Abschiedsgeschenk von Auror Dawlish", sagte er leise.

Sie holte tief Luft und riss die Augen auf, fing aber nicht an zu plappern, wie sie es früher immer getan hatte, wenn sie sich aufregte. Sie wartete.

„Er war schon vor zwei Jahren der Meinung, es sei des Guten zuviel gewesen, mich freizulassen. Ich sei ein Mörder, Todesser und Verräter. Und außerdem ein arrogantes Schwein, welches nicht wüsste, wo mein Platz in der Gesellschaft sei. Er ist ziemlich kräftig, unser John Black Dawlish."

Der Tränkemeister erzählte ihr nicht, dass Dawlish ihm seinen Zauberstab zweimal heftig in den Leib gerammt hatte, genau in Höhe des Magens.

Hermione wandte keine Sekunde lang ihre Augen von ihm. Eine hektische Röte war in ihre Wangen getreten. Sie kannte Dawlish. Sie hatte ihn vor Jahren in Dumbledores Büro und heute bei der Verhandlung erst wieder gesehen. Er war ein breitschultriger, mittelgroßer Mann mit harten, dunklen Augen und einem grauen Bürstenkopf. Er war also ein Black? Nun ja, in dieser Familie hatte es nur wenige sympathische Ausnahmen gegeben.

In diesem Augenblick beschloss sie, dass Dawlish dafür büßen würde.

„Hat es… hat es denn keine Zeugen gegeben?", fragte sie heiser.

„Nein!", bellte er kurz und presste die Lippen schmerzverzerrt zusammen.

Es hatte jemanden gegeben, der es gesehen hatte. Aber dieser eine würde nichts sagen. Dieser eine würde den Mund halten, weil er wahrscheinlich der Meinung war, dass er endlich bekommen hatte, was er verdient hatte. Dieser eine war von ihm – Snape – einmal zu oft gedemütigt worden, um für ihn in die Bresche zu springen.

Dieser eine war Hermione Grangers bester Freund. Und genau deshalb konnte er es ihr nicht sagen.

„Bleiben Sie sitzen, bitte!", murmelte Hermione und erhob sich. Sie verließ das Wohnzimmer und er hatte die Gelegenheit, sich umzusehen. Er befand sich in einem großen Raum und die Vorliebe der Grangers für Australien ließ sich überall erkennen. Mehrere Bilder von Sydney und dem Ayers Rock hingen an der Wand, in einer Ecke lag ein hellbraunes Didgeridoo. Auch der obligatorische Bumerang fehlte nicht.

Als Hermione zurückkehrte, hatte sie ein Fläschchen bei sich. „Ich habe nur einen schmerzstillenden Trank hier, aber leider kein Skelewachs. Sie hätten sofort nach Hogwarts apparieren sollen anstatt herzukommen", erklärte sie und drückte ihm die Phiole in die Hand.

Er nahm eine Geruchsprobe und sah sie an. „Selbst gebraut?"

„Natürlich!" Sie funkelte ihn an, lächelte dann aber, als er – offensichtlich durch ihre Antwort zufrieden gestellt – den Inhalt in einem Zug austrank. Nur Sekunden später atmete er durch und ein wenig Farbe kam in seine blassen Wangen.

Sie hielt ihm ein paar elastische Binden vor seine Nase. „Ich bin keine Medihexe", erklärte sie ihm, „und ich habe nichts weiter da, außer dem Schmerztrank, den Sie gerade eingenommen haben. Aber ich denke, wir müssen irgendwie Druck auf Ihre Rippen bringen, sonst zersplinten Sie sich, wenn Sie nach Hogwarts apparieren."

„Das geht schon", behauptete er und betrachtete die Binden misstrauisch. „Ich bin früher schon in ganz anderer Verfassung von…" Er brach ab, aber es war auch unnötig, dass er weiter sprach. Es war klar, dass er die Todessertreffen meinte.

„Ja, ich weiß, Sie sind ein harter Mann", antwortete Hermione leise. „Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sie gebrochene Rippen haben und ich Sie so hier nicht weglasse. Also machen Sie Ihren Oberkörper frei."

„Was?! Ich denke überhaupt nicht daran!", fauchte er.

„Haben Sie Angst, dass ich etwas sehen könnte, was ich bis jetzt noch nie Gesicht bekommen habe?" Merlin, war er stur! „Ich habe Poppy vor zwei Jahren im Krankenflügel geholfen, ich weiß schon, was ich tue." Sie erwähnte nicht, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch im Koma lag, in welches ihn die Medihexen versetzt hatten.

Sie stritten eine Weile, bis Hermione auffiel, dass er weder boshaft noch gehässig argumentierte, wie er es sonst immer tat, wenn etwas nicht nach seinem Kopf ging. Konnte es sein, dass er sich einfach nur sträubte, weil es für seine Pflicht hielt, ihr zu widersprechen? Mittlerweile hielt sie das für gar nicht einmal so abwegig.

„Ach, verdammt!", murmelte sie zögernd, bewegte dann aber den Zauberstab und ließ sein Hemd genauso verschwinden wie vorher seinen Umhang.

„Merlins Ei…", er fuhr hoch, sackte jedoch mit einem Stöhnen wieder zusammen.

„Bitte, Severus!" Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Lassen Sie sich doch wenigstens einmal in Ihrem Leben helfen!"

Er wedelte unwirsch mit der Hand. „Dann tun Sie schon, was Sie nicht lassen können", knurrte er.

Sie betrachtete aufmerksam seinen Oberkörper. Wenn sie sich überhaupt einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie er aussehen konnte, hatte sie gedacht, er müsse so mager sein, dass sich die Rippen deutlich gegen die Haut abzeichnen würden. Aber er war zwar schlank und soweit sie sehen konnte ohne einen Gramm Fett am Leib, aber weder hager noch ausgezerrt.

Auf seiner rechten Seite prangte eine faustgroße, rote Stelle. „Heben Sie mal ein wenig die Arme", sagte Hermione. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, tat aber wortlos, worum sie ihn gebeten hatte. Sie beeilte sich, denn offensichtlich fühlte er sich ohne seine wallenden Roben in ihrer Gegenwart alles andere als wohl.

Als sie ihn verbunden hatte, trat sie schnell zurück und sorgte mit einem erneuten Zauberstabschlenkern dafür, dass er wieder vollständig bekleidet war. Fast vermeinte sie, ein erleichtertes Seufzen von ihm zu hören. Sie zog sich einen Stuhl zu ihm heran. „Warum sind Sie überhaupt hier?", fragte sie.

„Weil ich möchte, dass Sie London verlassen und nach Oxford gehen, wie Sie es ursprünglich geplant hatten. Sie werden keine ruhige Minute mehr haben und vielleicht planen Moleys Freunde einen Racheakt an Ihnen. Sie werden Sie dafür verantwortlich machen, dass er tot ist. Und dann gibt es noch immer einen Mörder, vergessen Sie das nicht. Ich will nicht, dass Sie sich hier herumtreiben, solange dieser Mann noch auf freiem Fuß ist."

„Wer sagt denn, dass es sich um einen Mann handelt?"

„Verdammt noch mal, Sie kleine, unerträgliche… hören Sie mir überhaupt zu? Es ist mir egal, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau ist!", zischte er wütend.

„Sie machen sich Sorgen um mich", rief Hermione begeistert.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht!" Die Röte auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich. „Ich kann Sie…"

Sie lachte. „Ich weiß, Sie können mich nicht einmal leiden. Sie haben wirklich eine komische Vorstellung von Freundschaft."

Ein dunkles Grollen drang aus seinem Mund. Hermione stellten sich die Härchen auf ihren Armen auf. Ihr wurde bewusst, wie nahe sie beieinander saßen, näher als sie je zuvor gewesen waren, wenn man die Sache im See beiseite ließ. Verwirrt fuhr sie sich mit der Hand durch ihre Haare. Es war Snape, oder? Der unsoziale, knurrige Bewohner des Kerkers? Wieso dachte sie im Moment daran, dass er mit seiner Piratenausstrahlung gar nicht einmal so übel wirkte? Es musste an Kat liegen, mit ihrem ewigen Der-hat-was-Geplapper, ganz eindeutig!

„Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld, verdammt noch einmal! Ich will nicht, dass Ihnen etwas passiert", presste er hervor, als würde er etwas sehr widerwärtiges zugeben.

Hermione sah ihn ernst an. „Eigentlich gibt es nur eines, was wir tun können", sagte sie langsam.

„Denken Sie nicht einmal daran", warnte er und starrte ihr drohend in die Augen. „Ich weiß genau, was Sie vorschlagen werden, und die Antwort lautet NEIN!"

Bevor er fortfahren konnte, unterbrach sie ihn. „Severus! Sie werden immer unter dem Verdacht stehen, egal, wie bindend mein Schwur ist, wenn wir nicht herausfinden, wer der echte Mörder ist. Ich denke ja gar nicht daran, nach Oxford zu gehen und Sie im Stich zu lassen."

Er öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch Hermione lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Ich denke, es ist Zeit für erneute Granger-Snape-Investigations!"

Der Tränkemeister verdrehte die Augen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: ja, Freunde, ich kenne den Film Sweeney Todd. Und ja, diverse Ähnlichkeiten zu einem bestimmten Richter (und dem entsprechenden Schauspieler!) waren absolut beabsichtigt… :D

Ich stelle mir einen magischen Eid – gerade so einen Lebenseid – immer so vor, dass er extrem, wenn auch nur kurz, an die Substanz geht. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum Hermione kurz zusammengesackt ist…

**Cura**: na ja, Sev ist ja nicht so begeistert…Snape, der Pirat, ja… Schuld ist eigentlich mein Mann, dass ich auf diese Idee mit dem Ohrring kam – der hatte nämlich seinen Brilli verloren und ich habe ihm dafür so einen Piratenohrring gekauft und dachte nur völlig beeindruckt: wow… :D

**JoNiTo**: …_hust_… nun ja, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass gleich der zweite Reviewer drüber stolpert… du hast doch nicht daran gezweifelt, dass Hermione ein Gesetzbuch auswendig gelernt hat? Lol… über das „unromantisch" sollten wir an anderer Stelle weiter streiten… obwohl… mir fällt gerade ein, ich finde es total romantisch, hinter den Ohren gekrault zu werden…

**Gaia**: hey! Ich schreibe doch bloß! Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn da solche Sachen passieren, also maul doch nicht mich an! Und keine Angst, Dawlish kriegt schon noch sein Fett weg, Hermione sei Dank!

**Caro**: ja, vielleicht war Dawlish der Mörder… hm, vielleicht aber auch nicht, eines ist jedenfalls klar: er wird nicht den Sympathiepreis der Hexenwoche gewinnen!

**leo2109**: Auswirkungen in welchem Sinne, liebe Patentante? Was hättest du denn gern? Nein, nein, ich weiß schon, was du gerne hättest, aber da kann ich nur sagen: Geduld, Geduld… oh, jetzt hast du uns erwischt – klar sind wir aus dem gleichen Rudel… :D

**mija**: hm, ich weiß schon, dass der Zauberstab von Sev da nichts zu suchen hat, aber ich habe ihn ja nicht da hingelegt, weißt du? Na ja, Miones Freund… also, wir wissen doch, wer Auror wird, richtig? Aber keine Angst, das renkt sich schon wieder ein… und weißt du… ich glaube, hier würde die Hälfte von uns ihre rechte Hand dafür geben, Sev mal ohne Hemd zu sehen… :D

**lufa**: tja, ich hoffe mal, dass du mir in den späteren chaps nicht alle meine Londoner Fehler unter die Nase reibst – im Gegensatz zu dir war ich nämlich leider noch nie dort und habe mir alles aus den Fingern (bzw. Wiki, diverse Bücher und Hilfe von Freunden!) gesaugt...

**Majin Micha**: ups… also, das mit der gebrochenen Rippe wegen meiner Umarmung… also… das war wirklich nicht beabsichtigt, also… :D Ja, dann grüble mal ruhig noch ein bisschen weiter, jetzt kommen die ersten (wie ich hoffe!) völlig verwirrenden Hinweise…

**Boomshaker41**: hey, das freut mich, wenn dir meine Story gefällt. Dafür gibt's auch gleich das nächste chap!

**July26**: lol… ich glaube, unter Spaß versteht unser düsterer Tränkemeister ja was anderes, aber das ist uns ja egal, Hauptsache, wir haben unseren Spaß mit den beiden Sturköpfen, richtig?

**vinkona**: vin, du kleiner Waschbär, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich hätte die Story ja nächstes Jahr auch auf der anderen Seite gebracht… _lach_… mit Krimis krieg ich euch noch alle…

**SeverusHermioneSnape**: yup, genau so ist es! Mione geht auf die Barrikaden, wenn sie irgendwo Ungerechtigkeit erlebt, und dafür lieben wir sie ja auch.

**Sophia**: warum nur sechs chaps? Na ja, GSI lehnt sich ja an ähnlich klingende Krimiserien an, und die dauern in der Regel ja auch nur 45 Minuten… zufälligerweise mag ich Sweeney Todd sehr gern… :D

**Seraphina66**: …_lach_… ich verweise mal dezent auf die A/N, ok? Dass mit der Peilung ist genial – darf ich das eventuell mal irgendwo verarbeiten, wenn es sich gerade anbietet?

**Hexchen**: nun ja, manchmal neige ich dazu, eine richtige Dramaqueen zu sein, daher die drastischen Maßnahmen… und was den besten Freund angeht – das klärt sich auch noch, nur Geduld…

**Kiriani** Slytherin: wäre es nach Richter Durbin gegangen, dann hätte es natürlich für Severus kein Entkommen mehr gegeben, und gäbe es Hermione nicht, hätte er schon die Fahrkarte nach Askaban in der Tasche… Sagen wir mal so: von Liebe sind sie noch ein ganzes Stück weg, aber sie schreiten voran…

**SoyTryphena**: …juchhu! Du bist wieder da! …_knuddelt Try und hüpft um sie herum_… auf dein Chap musst du zwar noch warten, aber ich hoffe, du hast trotzdem weiterhin Spaß dabei!

**Sepsis**: ach, weißt du, so schlimm ist Sybill eigentlich gar nicht… jedenfalls manchmal… von Zeit zu Zeit… ab und zu… na ja, unser Tränkemeister hat eben eine Löwin für alle Fälle bei sich, die ihn immer wieder raushaut… tja, und dieser Dawlish wird auch noch bereuen, Sev misshandelt zu haben, so viel ist sicher – unsere Mione ist nämlich im Herzen manchmal eine kleine Schlange… :D

**Illing**: jetzt hör auf zu schnappen, niemand versucht, dir dein chap wegzunehmen! Ja, es ist ja dei-heins! Sag mal, musst du mir Sev gefesselt vor Augen führen? Weißt du, wo da meine Gedanken landen? Richtig… in einer Gosse, toll, Illing, echt toll! …_hust_… und ich dachte, der Richter würde dir gefallen… lol… behalt mal deine Seele, Illing, unser HP darf doch nicht sterben, oder? Ab wann sich der Mörder sagen lässt? Ich fürchte, erst ab dem Moment, in dem auch Sev und Mione über den Hinweis stolpern, also mach dir nichts draus.

**Simba**: ich? Ich mach doch gar nichts! Ich bin doch unschuldig! Mindestens! Schuld sind immer nur die anderen! …_ernsthaft nickt_… jawohl! Also, was ihr immer alle auf Harry losgeht! Selbst Sev hat erkannt, dass er es ihm eigentlich nicht verübeln kann, immerhin hat er ihn ja tatsächlich jahrelang wie den letzten Dreck behandelt, richtig? Oh, ja, kraul weiter!

**Das heutige chap ist July26 gewidmet – viel Spaß im Urlaub!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**3. Kapitel**

Sie kehrten beide am nächsten Tag nach London zurück. Severus hatte geknurrt und geflucht, ja sogar gedroht, doch Hermione hatte ihm lediglich versichert, wie froh sie war, dass es ihm nicht schlechter ging, wenn man seinen körperlichen Zustand betrachtete und ihm damit effektiv den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

Natürlich hatte der Tränkemeister Recht. Sie wurde mit scheelen Augen betrachtet, man flüsterte hinter ihrem Rücken über sie und es gab mehr oder weniger eindeutig zweideutige Gerüchte, was ihre Beziehung zu Snape anging. Der einzige Mensch, dem das Ganze nichts auszumachen schien, war Kat, die sich unbeeindruckt zu Hermione setzte und mit ihr plauderte. Selbstverständlich gab es niemanden, der es auch nur wagte, eine dumme Bemerkung in Richtung Snape zu machen, der gewohnt ungerührt durch die Gänge rauschte.

Wie üblich verzog sich Hermione in der Mittagspause in die Bibliothek, doch diesmal nicht zum Lernen. Sie wollte herausfinden, wer von Anatols Tod profitierte und deshalb seine Familienverhältnisse ein wenig recherchieren. Das war recht einfach. In der Abteilung Magical High Society suchte sie sich mehrere Bücher, darunter den Reinblutalmanach, und begann zu lesen.

Tatsächlich waren die Moleys eine sehr alte Familie, die sich eine Menge darauf einbildete. Erstmals erwähnt wurden sie tatsächlich schon in vorchristlicher, ziemlich barbarischer Zeit – _wie passend_, dachte Hermione – und es wurde behauptet, sämtliche Nachfahren hätten in irgendwelchen bedeutenden geschichtlichen Epochen mitgewirkt.

Hermione ließ ihr Buch sinken und dachte nach.

Ein Schatten fiel auf ihr Buch und sie schreckte auf. „Sie sind leichtsinnig, Hermione!", murmelte Snape und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Ja?", fragte sie abwesend.

„Ja", bestätigte Severus. „Genau hier, wo Moley Sie belästigt hat und wo sich in der Mittagspause niemand weiter aufhält, sitzen Sie und grübeln vor sich hin. Ich hätte jetzt problemlos einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Sie hetzen können!"

Was er nicht sagte, war, dass er sie bereits eine ganze Weile aus dem Schatten einer Nische heraus beobachtet hatte. Er hatte sie so oft in Hogwarts Bibliothek gesehen, völlig versunken in dem, was sie gerade las oder recherchierte, aber nie zuvor war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass sie es nicht um ihretwillen tat, um ihren Wissensdurst zu stillen oder die höchsten Punkte zu erreichen, die überhaupt möglich waren.

Dieses Mädchen wühlte sich durch Bücher, die er normalerweise nicht einmal mit spitzen Fingern anfasste. Verdrießlich betrachtete er _Stolz und Ehre – Von der Verpflichtung, ein Reinblüter zu sein_ und _Blut ist nicht gleich Blut_ von Adolf von Eickstedt-Rosier. Hermione Granger tauchte in diese verabscheuungswürdigen Theorien ein, um ein Motiv zu finden, weshalb dieser Dummkopf sterben musste.

„Haben Sie die anderen Dozenten befragt?", wollte Hermione wissen und ignorierte bewusst seinen Vorwurf, sie sei leichtsinnig.

„Ja", sagte Severus langsam. Obwohl durch die kleine Gryffindor seine Unschuld eindeutig bewiesen war, schnitten ihn die meisten seiner vorläufigen Kollegen. Dass sich Auroren in der Universität herumtrieben und die ganze Sache immer wieder aufwirbelten, machte es in ihren Augen unmöglich, ihn als ihresgleichen zu behandeln. Lediglich Dekanin Benders verhielt sich ihm gegenüber wie immer gleich bleibend freundlich und gerecht.

Sie war es auch, die ihm Informationen über die Moleys gegeben hatte. Wie sie bereits Hermione gegenüber erwähnte, hatte Anatols Familie die Universität bereits seit Jahrhunderten finanziell unterstützt. Sie besaß einen sagenhaften Reichtum, clever angelegt in verschiedenen Unternehmen und Firmen und wie man munkelte, sogar in Muggelgeschäften. Geld stinkt nicht, lautete eine ihrer Devisen, und man konnte getrost davon ausgehen, dass sie getreu ihres Mottos nicht unbedingt moralisch einwandfrei veranlagt waren.

„Und wieso sind sie so reich?", fragte Hermione.

Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Das dürfte – wie bei den Malfoys – im Laufe der Geschichte untergegangen sein."

„Ich habe eine Theorie dazu", sagte sie und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd, dass er sich mit verschränkten Armen zurücklehnte und sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Es schien, als bemühe er sich ernsthaft, nicht über sie zu lachen.

Sie hob das Buch, in welchem sie zuletzt gelesen hatte. „Laut diesem wunderbaren sachlich und wissenschaftlich recherchierten Werk" – er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie eines so triefenden Sarkasmus fähig war – „besteht die Familie Moley nur aus Helden. Sie marschierten 331 vor Christus mit Alexander dem Großen nach Ägypten, um 800 herum waren sie Höflinge unter Karl dem Großen, kämpften mit Heinrich I. gegen die Ungarn, begleiteten Richard Löwenherz auf seinen Kreuzzügen, waren dabei, als Amerika entdeckt wurde, nebenbei noch mit da Vinci verwandt und eigentlich waren sie es, denen das Ende des Krieges 1945 zu verdanken ist."

Snapes linke Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach oben. „Wie überaus… faszinierend", murmelte er.

„Was ich aber tatsächlich interessant finde ist eine beiläufige Erwähnung von Jacques de Molay, dem letzten Großmeister des Templerordens", fuhr Hermione fort.

„Hört, hört", spottete der Tränkemeister.

„Nein, warten Sie, denn seltsamerweise ist das der einzige Punkt, auf den nicht weiter eingegangen wird. Keine Lobhudelei, wie tapfer, treu, verwegen, bla bla dieser Moley war, einfach nur eine geschichtliche Erwähnung in einer Fußnote. Finden Sie das nicht irritierend?"

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Hermione?" Severus kannte die Geschichten über die Templer, allerdings kam ihm das alles sehr weit hergeholt vor. Und ihm war erst recht nicht klar, was der Tod des Dummkopfes mit seiner eventuellen Verbindung zu den Templern zu tun haben konnte.

Hermione zögerte kurz. „Na, ja, der Templerorden? Ich habe gedacht, dies sei ausschließlich eine Muggelsache gewesen, immerhin ist der Orden ja im frühen 14. Jahrhundert zerschlagen worden. Laut Überlieferung waren die meisten Ritter gefangen genommen, gefoltert und schließlich sogar auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt worden. Aber waren sie das auch tatsächlich? Denn angenommen, die Moleys waren schon immer eine reinblütige Zaubererfamilie, so konnte Jacques mit Sicherheit nicht verbrannt worden sein – ein bisschen Kältezauber hier und ein einfacher Illusionszauber da hätten ihn problemlos gerettet. Und dann?"

„Dann wäre er frei und ungebunden gewesen, um sich den legendären Templerschatz unter den Nagel zu reißen, der nie gefunden wurde, meinen Sie das?"

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Genau!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Angenommen, das stimmt alles – was hat das mit dem Mord an Anatol Moley zu tun?"

Sie sackte zusammen. „Das weiß ich nicht, Sir… Severus." Sie grübelte eine Weile und schob dann entschlossen das Kinn vor. „Aber ich werde es herausfinden!"

**SSHGSSHG**

Severus betätigte den schweren, kupfernen Türklopfer, der die Form eines Schwertes hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Zauberern, die er kannte, wohnten die Moleys nicht im magischen Teil Londons, sondern weit im Westen, in Richmond, direkt an der Themse. Sie besaßen ein hochherrschaftliches, großes Anwesen, welches als Burgundy House bekannt war und ihn unangenehm an Malfoy Manor erinnerte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis jemand öffnete, und er spürte das sanfte Kribbeln von Magie über seinen Körper gleiten. Man prüfte, ob ein Muggel oder ein Zauberer vor der Tür stand. Dann öffnete ein Hauself. „Was kann Rolly für Sir tun?", fragte er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

„Sag der Herrin oder dem Herrn des Hauses, Severus Snape möchte sie sprechen!", wies er knapp an.

„Sir folge Rolly", antwortete der Hauself. Er führte ihn durch eine geschmackvolle, mit Holz vertäfelte Eingangshalle in ein großzügiges Wohnzimmer. An einem hohen, von der Decke bis zum Boden reichenden Fenster stand ein mittelgroßer Mann mit einem königsblauen, seidenen Umhang. Er wandte Severus den Rücken zu.

„Wenn Sie ein verdammter Reporter sind, können Sie gleich wieder gehen", sagte er gleichmütig.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Mein Name ist Snape, und ich unterrichte derzeit an der Universität London", antwortete der Tränkemeister ruhig.

Der Mann drehte sich um. Er schwankte ein wenig und ging zu dem großen Kamin am anderen Ende des Raumes hinüber, um sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Sims abzustützen. In seiner linken Hand hielt er ein Whiskyglas, in der noch ein Rest bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit schimmerte. „So, so…", hob er wieder an. „Ich habe von Ihnen gehört, Snape. Eine Menge, eine verdammte Menge, wissen Sie? Die meisten glauben, _Sie_ haben meinen Jungen getötet!" Er sprach recht deutlich, obwohl ihm der Alkohol anzumerken war.

„Nein", sagte Severus genauso ruhig wie vorher. „Hätte ich Ihren Jungen getötet, wäre er nie wieder aufgetaucht."

Moley stieß ein hohles Lachen aus, bar jeder Freude. Er nickte tiefsinnig. „Das glaube ich sogar", brachte er heiser hervor. „Todesser, ey? Es heißt, Sie gehörten zum inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords."

„Wäre es so gewesen, hätte man mich kaum auf unsere Jugend zum Unterrichten losgelassen."

„Warum sind Sie hier, Snape? Wollen Sie mir die verlogenen Beileidsbeteuerungen der Universität überbringen?" Er machte eine verächtliche Geste mit der Hand. „Ich will so etwas nicht hören – die ganzen Tage schon fliegen die verdammten Eulen ein und aus. Ich will nur eines: wissen, wer meinen Sohn auf dem Gewissen hat!"

„Das will ich auch und deshalb bin ich hier", gab Severus zu.

„Ach, wirklich!", höhnte Moley. „Und wieso das? Das kleine Schlammblut hat doch bereits Ihre Unschuld verbürgt! Obwohl sie für ihre eigene Unschuld wohl nicht mehr bürgen kann…"

Im Augenblick eines Wimpernschlags war der Tränkemeister bei ihm und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab an den Hals. „Ich habe Ihren Sohn nicht getötet, Moley, aber ich überlege mir das bei dem Vater, wenn Sie noch einmal abfällig über Granger reden oder sie Schlammblut nennen", zischte er mit soviel Wut und Hass, dass der Mann zusammenzuckte und zu keuchen begann. Er wollte zurückweichen, wurde jedoch von dem Kamin blockiert und plötzlich rutschte er haltlos auf den Boden und begann zu weinen.

„Mein Sohn!", schniefte er, als käme es ihm erst jetzt wirklich zu Bewusstsein. Und vielleicht tat es das auch. „Mein einziger Sohn!" Tränen und Rotz vermischten sich in seinem vom Trinken bereits verquollenem Gesicht, als er wehleidig zu Snape hoch sah. „Er ist tot, und Sie bedrohen mich in meinem eigenen Haus!"

Severus spürte zum ersten Mal, seit er hier angekommen war, eine echte Reaktion. Er packte ihn am Kragen, zog ihn hoch und bugsierte seinen unwilligen Gastgeber in den großen Sessel vor dem Kamin. „Rolly!", rief er halblaut. Der Hauself erschien mit einem Knall und verbeugte sich.

„Dein Herr braucht einen Tee aus Flussmorchelblüten, sofort!" Automatisch nahm die Stimme des Tränkemeisters die Schärfe an, die er im Umgang mit Schülern einzusetzen pflegte.

Der Hauself verschwand wieder und kehrte keine Minute später mit dem geforderten Tee zurück, den er auf einem Tablett zu seinem Meister hinübertrug. Moley hatte sich nicht gewehrt und protestierte auch jetzt nicht. Vielleicht tat es ihm ganz gut, dass jemand anders das Denken für ihn übernahm. Obwohl es nach Snapes Meinung damit sowieso nicht allzu weit her war.

Severus holte mit einem nonverbalen Zauber einen weiteren Sessel herbei und ließ sich Moley gegenüber nieder. Er drückte ihm das übel riechende Gebräu in die Hand. „Trinken Sie das und trinken Sie schnell, denken Sie nicht darüber nach!", herrschte er ihn an. Der Mann gehorchte mit plötzlicher Willenlosigkeit.

Als ihm der üble Gestank in die Nase stieg und er nach dem ersten Schluck zu würgen begann, wollte er aufhören, doch Severus hielt seine Hand fest und zwang ihn, alles auf einmal auszutrinken. Tränen standen Moley in den Augen und seine Hand zitterte, als er den Becher schließlich absetzte. „Bei Circe, wollen Sie mich doch noch umbringen?", keuchte er.

„Nein, ich will Sie nüchtern haben", sagte der Tränkemeister ruhig. „Haben die Auroren Sie schon befragt?", fuhr er fort.

Der Mann wischte sich über die Augen. „Natürlich", murmelte er dumpf. „Nicht nur einmal."

„Was haben Sie denn gefragt?"

Moley zuckte die Achseln. „Was mein Junge in den letzten Tagen gesagt und getan hat. Ob er nervös wirkte. Ob er Streit mit jemandem hatte. Sich bedroht fühlte. Sich anders benommen hatte als sonst. All so etwas."

„Und hatte er?" Severus war unerbittlich und ignorierte die von neuem aufsteigenden Tränen des Mannes.

„Nein, verdammt. Der einzige, über den er sich aufgeregt hatte, waren Sie, weil Sie das kleine Schlamm… das Mädchen… ich meine…" Er brach ab.

„Weil ich Granger davor bewahrt habe, von ihm vergewaltigt zu werden?" Severus' Stimme war kälter und leiser als der eisige Hauch eines Winterwindes.

Moley nickte. „Sie verachten mich!", stellte er fest. Der Tränkemeister bestritt es nicht. Seine Augen waren hart. „Wie kommen Sie dazu?", fragte Moley. „Sie wissen nicht einmal, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben! Woher Ihre Vorurteile? Wieso verachten Sie mich und meinen Sohn wegen unserer Herkunft? Weil wir reinblütig sind und Sie nicht? Oder weil wir reich sind?"

„Weniger als unsere Herkunft sind es unsere Entscheidungen, die uns zu dem machen, wer wir sind", erwiderte Severus. „Mir ist es gleich, wie viele Galleonen Sie besitzen, wie alt Ihre Familie ist und wie reinblütig. Aber Sie haben Ihren Sohn zu einem arroganten, herablassenden, hochmütigen und verächtlichen Menschen werden lassen, der sich einen Teufel um andere Menschen scherte und sie als ihm untergeordnet betrachtete. Vielleicht war es einer von jenen, der es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und sich gerächt hat? Es wäre mir auch völlig gleich und ich würde meine Zeit nicht auf der Suche nach seinem Mörder verschwenden, wenn der Täter nicht mich involviert und dadurch auch Granger in die Sache rein gezogen hätte."

Moley verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. „So ist das alles nicht!" Seine Stimme klang dumpf. „Anatol war nicht immer so. Als Kind war er freundlich zu jedermann. Er verachtete niemanden. Er hatte keinen Stolz und keinen Hochmut. Sie sagen, weniger als unsere Herkunft sind es unsere Entscheidungen, die für uns stehen. Aber was, wenn unsere Herkunft unsere Entscheidungen diktiert?"

Snape hob seine Augenbraue.

„Sind Sie mit unserer Familiengeschichte vertraut?" Der Tränkemeister machte eine Bewegung, die alles von Kopfnicken zu Schulterzucken beinhalten konnte. „Die Moleys sind eine sehr, sehr alte Familie. Und stolz darauf, immer reinblütig gewesen zu sein. Und zwar gänzlich ohne Inzest. Der Name Moley musste unter allen Umständen beibehalten werden. Meine Frau ist eine echte Moley, also musste ich bei unserer Heirat ihren Namen annehmen. Ich bin ein Etherington. Wir sind eng mit den Notts verwandt." Severus nickte.

„Nur die echten Moleys von Geburt an werden in alle Familiengeheimnisse eingeweiht, und glauben Sie mir, Snape, derer gibt es viele!" Der Mann lachte hohl. „Cherry – meine Frau – hat mich geheiratet, weil ich zwar arm, aber vom rechten Stand und reinblütig war. Können Sie sich vorstellen, dass wir seit vierzehn Jahren keinen Sex mehr hatten?" Falls er glaubte, damit Severus' Mitleid zu erwecken, war er an den Falschen geraten. Der Tränkemeister hatte kein Verständnis für Menschen, die sich freiwillig bereit erklärten, in einem goldenen Käfig zu leben. Es interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten, er wollte andere Sachen wissen.

„Was hat das jetzt mit Anatols Entwicklung zu tun?", fragte er barsch.

Moley zuckte zusammen, sprach aber eingeschüchtert weiter. „Mit elf Jahren kam er nach Durmstrang. Schon in den ersten Ferien bemerkte ich, dass er sich verändert hatte. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit den Kindern dort machen, aber sie werden nicht netter, das kann ich Ihnen sagen!"

„Weiter!", knurrte Snape mittlerweile ungehalten. Ihn nervte die langatmige Art des Mannes.

„Als mein Junge Durmstrang abgeschlossen hatte, war unsere Verbindung ziemlich verschwunden. Ich glaube, er verachtete mich und sah zu seiner Mutter auf." Severus schnaubte. Er kannte die Mutter nicht, aber Moley zu verachten war keine Kunst. Selten hatte er einen so rückgratlosen Mann gesehen.

„Sobald er volljährig war, begann Cherry, ihn in alle Geheimnisse, welche die Familie betrafen, einzuweihen. Er sollte ja irgendwann die Geschäfte weiterführen und musste deshalb auf seine Rolle als Oberhaupt der Moleys vorbereitet werden."

„Welche Geheimnisse, verdammt noch mal? Worauf sollte er vorbereitet werden?"

Moley schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich nicht. Da ich den Namen nicht von Geburt an trage, habe ich kein Recht, darüber Bescheid zu wissen. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass Anatol eher noch hochmütiger wurde. Und dann – nach seinem 23. Geburtstag – passierten seltsame Dinge."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Welche seltsamen Dinge? Drücken Sie sich klarer aus."

Moley starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. „Ich Idiot!", flüsterte er. „Das hätte ich den Auroren sagen sollen. Vielleicht hängt es mit seiner Ermordung zusammen!"

„Was denn?"

„Kurz nachdem er 23 wurde passierten ihm Unfälle. Gefährliche Unfälle. Einmal stürzte er von einem Berg. Eines unserer edelsten Vollblüter ging auf ihn los. Der obere Teil unseres Westflügelturms löste sich genau in dem Moment, als er darunter stand. All solche Sachen eben."

„Und Sie haben es nicht für nötig gehalten, den Auroren _das_ mitzuteilen?", fragte Severus ungläubig. Wut rauschte wie ein glühender Strom durch seine Adern, Magie tanzte wie Chili auf seiner Haut und ließ seine Haare flattern.

„Na ja…" Moley zögerte. „Es war alles so unglaublich, wissen Sie? Anatol überstand all diese Sachen ohne den Hauch einer Verletzung. Es waren alles tödliche Situationen, doch er trug nicht einmal einen Kratzer davon."

**SSHGSSHG**

„Er ist ein größerer Hohlkopf, als es sein Sohn war", knurrte Severus noch immer ärgerlich, als er sich mit Hermione am Nachmittag in der verlassenen Bibliothek der Uni traf. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ihm eine Tasse mit Tee hinüber schob. „Bei Irma gäbe es das nicht – Flüssigkeiten in der Bibliothek!"

„Miss Monroe hat wichtigere Dinge im Kopf als Bücher", bemerkte Hermione grinsend.

„Ach, die hat etwas im Kopf? Das muss mir bis jetzt entgangen sein", murmelte Severus und sah sich nach der betreffenden Person um, vielleicht ein wenig panisch. Die Bibliothekarin der Londoner Universität war fast so groß wie er, wog jedoch um einiges mehr, hatte einen Busen, der bis zum Trafalgar Square reichte und als Ausgleich dafür wenig bis gar keine Gehirnmasse. Sie hatten genau fünf Worte miteinander gewechselt. „Nennen Sie mich Helga! – Nein!"

„Wahrscheinlich, weil Sie geschmeichelt waren, dass sie ein Auge auf Sie geworfen hat", behauptete Hermione.

Er schauderte. „Sie rächen sich jetzt an mir für all die slytherinschen Gemeinheiten gegenüber Gryffindor, stimmt's?"

Sie lachte. „Nur ein bisschen", gab sie zu. „Was sagt denn jetzt der alte Moley?", fragte sie, wieder ernst werdend.

„So alt ist er gar nicht und außerdem kein echter Moley", antwortete Severus und gab sein Gespräch mit dem Vater des Getöteten wieder. Er war erstaunt, dass die kleine Know-it-all tatsächlich gelernt hatte, ruhig zuzuhören und nicht mit Fragen an unpassender Stelle unterbrach. Sie nippte schweigend an ihrem Tee, während sie sich seinen Bericht durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„Und glauben Sie ihm?", fragte sie schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause. „Die Sache mit den seltsamen Unfällen?"

Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kenne ihn nicht gut genug, um das beurteilen zu können, andererseits scheint er mir niemand mit besonders ausufernder Phantasie zu sein, und was sollte es bringen, sich so einen Unsinn auszudenken?"

„Nur mal angenommen, es stimmt – warum fingen diese Unfälle erst nach seinem 23. Geburtstag an?", sinnierte sie laut. „Und wieso hatte er nie einen Kratzer? War nicht einmal verletzt? Er ist wirklich den Berg hinabgestürzt?"

Der Tränkemeister nickte. „Dafür gab es Zeugen, Kommilitonen, die wir sogar noch befragen können." Er schob ihr einen Zettel mit drei Namen hinüber. „Mit dem Pferd dasselbe. Es hat nicht etwa daneben getreten, sondern ging auf die Hinterhand und ließ sich mit voller Wucht nach vorn fallen. Der Hohlkopf flog in die andere Ecke des Stalles und stand danach wieder auf, als wäre nichts geschehen. Den Stallmeister habe ich selbst schon befragt. Er war immer noch ziemlich fertig, allerdings eher aus Angst um seinen Job und den wertvollen Araber als alles andere. Das ist erst vor ein paar Tagen passiert."

„Verrückt", flüsterte Hermione. „Und als der Teil des Gebäudes herunter fiel, stand Anatol also genau darunter und wurde davon begraben? Und wieder war nichts, als sie ihn hervor geholt hatten?"

„Nein, wieder nichts. Das und noch mehrere solcher mysteriöser Vorkommnisse sind allein in den letzten zwei Monaten passiert, und dieser Idiot von Vater hat nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, es den Auroren mitzuteilen!"

„Okay, Sie haben Recht, Severus", stimmte Hermione zu. „Er ist ein Hohlkopf. Ich habe eine Theorie…" Sie brach ab, als ihr ehemaliger Tränkelehrer ganz offen ein geradezu wölfisches Grinsen zeigte. „Was?!"

„Ich wusste es", behauptete er. „Und ich schwöre auf Trolle und Einhörner, dass ich weiß, was Sie jetzt vorbringen werden!"

„Nein, wissen Sie nicht!", widersprach sie ärgerlich.

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Worum wetten wir?"

Sie riss ihre Augen auf. „Mit einem Slytherin wetten? Für wie verrückt halten Sie mich?"

„Sie haben nichts zu verlieren – Sie könnten immer noch behaupten, es stimmt nicht, was ich gleich sagen werde. Also los, oder haben Sie Angst?"

Er blitzte sie herausfordernd an. Es war eine leicht durchschaubare Provokation, jemanden aus dem Hause des Löwen mit Angst zu ködern, nichtsdestotrotz eine, der eine Gryffindor nicht widerstehen konnte. „Natürlich nicht", sagte sie würdevoll und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich Sie nicht anlügen würde."

Er zog langsam und bewusst fragend die Augenbraue hoch. Seine Hand verharrte noch immer vor ihr. Sie schlug ein und wunderte sich über die Wärme und Kraft, die sie verspürte. Er hielt sie fest, als sie ihre Hand zurückziehen wollte. „Also, Ihr Einsatz, Hermione?" Er tat es wieder. Er ließ seine Stimme zu einem dunklen Bariton schmelzen, der jedem lebenden Wesen auf diesem Planeten das Hirn fortwirbelte.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Er würde sie nicht beeinflussen! Verdammter Slytherin! „Wenn Sie Recht haben", sagte sie gepresst, „haben Sie einen Gefallen bei mir gut. Wenn es nicht stimmt, habe ich einen Gefallen bei _Ihnen_ gut!" Ihre Augen leuchteten plötzlich auf und er wusste, wenn sie wollte, konnte sie ihn jetzt für den Rest seines Lebens mit irgendwelchen Tränkeproblemen konfrontieren. Sie würde niemals müde werden, ihm Fragen zu stellen.

Einen Moment überlegte er, ob sie tatsächlich in das richtige Haus eingeordnet wurde, dann nickte er jedoch. „Einverstanden", sagte er und löste seine Hand von ihrer. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah sie grübelnd an. „Na, schön, Ihre Theorie, Löwin: Sie werden jetzt behaupten, dass Cherry Moley – als eine echte, geborene Moley – über das Wissen der Templer verfügt und diese auch an ihren Sohn weitergegeben hat. Die Templer haben im Nahen Osten und überall woanders auf der damaligen bekannten Welt Geheimnisse und Wissen gesammelt und gehortet, von dem ein großer Teil bis heute nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist.

Sie vermuten wahrscheinlich, dass Moley irgendwelche Dinge erfahren hat, wie man sich vor allen möglichen Gefahren schützen konnte. Irgendwelche unbekannten Zauber, oder Merlin weiß, was auch immer. Der Vater durfte davon nichts wissen, da er sowieso nur als Zuchthengst gebraucht wurde."

Hermione wurde rot. „Severus!", warf sie vorwurfsvoll ein.

„Nicht ablenken, Gryffindor! Ist das Ihre Theorie oder nicht?"

Sie stützte ihren Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und schmiegte das Gesicht in ihre Handfläche. „Sie haben Recht", murmelte sie. „Irgend so etwas in der Art habe ich gerade gedacht." Plötzlich stutzte sie und sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Verdammt!"

„Eine Lady flucht nicht, oder haben Sie schon wieder die Regeln des sozialen Miteinanders vergessen?"

„Sie sind so… hinterhältig!", zischte Hermione verärgert. „Sie haben genau dasselbe gedacht, deshalb sind Sie so schnell mit der Sprache heraus!"

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin bleibt ein Slytherin", erklärte er ihr den Wahlspruch des Schlangenhauses. „Auf jeden Fall schulden Sie mir jetzt einen Gefallen!"

„Na, schön, rücken Sie schon raus damit. Was soll es sein?"

Er hob abwehrend die Hand. „Nicht so schnell, Hermione. Vielleicht möchte ich den Gefallen ja erst in fünfzig oder einhundert Jahren einlösen… Im Moment habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich diese Sache am besten verwenden könnte."

Wenn er erwartet hatte, dass sie ärgerlich wurde, hatte er sich getäuscht. Sie lächelte plötzlich. „Das würde bedeuten, dass wir auch in fünfzig oder einhundert Jahren noch befreundet wären, oder?", fragte sie mit der ihr eigenen Logik.

**SSHGSSHG**

Hermione wollte wenigstens mit einem der drei Freunde reden, die bei Anatols Absturz vom Berg dabei gewesen waren. Es war klar, dass sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen musste, denn es hätte doch äußerst seltsam gewirkt, wenn Snape versucht hätte, ein Gespräch mit einem Studenten zu beginnen.

Für sie war es allerdings auch nicht sehr viel einfacher; erstens waren Moleys Kommilitonen fast genauso selbstherrlich wie er selbst und zweitens wurde sie mit Misstrauen betrachtet, seit sie den Eid für den Tränkemeister geschworen hatte. In dieser misslichen Situation kam ihr Kats Unbekümmertheit zugute.

„Ich will mit einem dieser Hohlköpfe reden", sagte sie und schob Kat das Pergament mit den Namen, die sie von Snape bekommen hatte, hinüber. Gleichzeitig ärgerte sie sich, einen seiner Lieblingsausdrücke benutzt zu haben. Wie es schien, färbte seine Überheblichkeit auf sie ab. „Welcher von denen ist derjenige, der am wenigsten auf mich spucken würde, nur weil ich muggelgeboren bin?"

Kat, die mit Hermione bei ihrem Lieblingsitaliener saß, wickelte ihre Spaghetti auf die Gabel und beugte sich vor. „Kyle Chandler, Walter Perkins und James Baxter?", fragte sie zweifelnd. „Das sind alles getreue Ja-Sager des verehrten Toten, über den kein böses Wort über meine Lippen kommen wird…"

„Und wer ist derjenige, mit dem man noch am ehesten reden könnte? Ich muss was überprüfen", sagte Hermione. „Und vor allem, ich will ihn allein erwischen – irgendwo, wo seine tollen Freunde mal nicht dabei sind!"

Kat grinste. „Wieso denn? Hat dir Moley allein nicht gereicht? Machst du sie jetzt alle einen nach dem anderen fertig?"

„Sehr lustig!", murmelte Hermione und widmete sich ihrer Lasagne. „Es gibt immer noch jemanden, der da draußen frei rumläuft, Kat. „Sev… Snape war es nicht, aber irgendwer hat Anatol umgebracht!" Sie hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen und hoffte, dass Kat es nicht gemerkt hatte.

„So, so… du nennst ihn beim Vornamen?"

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „Die Jungs da, Kat, konzentriere dich nur auf die Kerle da. Mit welchem könnte ich noch am ehesten reden?"

Kat grinste breit und ließ ihren Blick nur widerwillig wieder auf das Pergament zurück fallen. „Also, Baxter schon einmal nicht, der könnte der Zwillingsbruder von Anatol sein. Eigentlich hätte der schon längst umfallen müssen, hirntot ist er jedenfalls."

„Na, wenn man schon James heißt", dachte Hermione laut.

„Wie bitte?" Kat sah sie irritiert an, doch Hermione schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf.

„Nichts, mach weiter."

„Perkins oder Chandler… hm, die nehmen sich eigentlich beide nichts… lieber den Sportler oder lieber den Schöngeist, Mione?"

„Hm? Schöngeist? Was meinst du damit?"

„Walter ist Mitglied des Pureblood Clubs, da debattieren sie gern einmal über die Verrohung der Welt durch Muggel und Muggelgeborene…"

„Im Ernst?" Hermione war entsetzt. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Walt hat mich vor Semesterbeginn mal angemacht und dann in diesen scheißelitären Club mitgenommen. Ich sage dir, die sind völlig krank, leben in einer ganz anderen Welt."

„Okay, überredet, ich nehme Kyle. Welche Art von Sportler ist er denn?"

„Er boxt, Mione, und jetzt höre und staune: er boxt in einem Muggelschuppen im Westend!"

„Und das weißt du daher, weil auch er dich angemacht und mitgenommen hat?"

Kat lachte prustend. „Knapp daneben! Kyle Chandler kenne ich schon aus dem Sandkasten, und eigentlich, wenn er nicht nach Durmstrang gekommen wäre, hätte er ein netter Kerl werden können, denke ich…"

Hermione lächelte schwach. „Wie es aussieht, hat es nicht nur Vorteile, aus einer reinblütigen, reichen Familie zu stammen, oder?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Ich gestehe euch jetzt etwas: ich war noch nie in London. Logisch erfolgt daraus, dass ich auch noch nie im Tower war. Das bedeutet, alles, was von jetzt ab beschrieben wird, in Bezug auf den Tower, habe ich aus dem Internet, von jemanden, der mir aufopferungsvoll geholfen hat oder gänzlich aus den Fingern gesogen. Ich glaube, das nennt man dann auch „dichterische Freiheit"… Also bitte, dreht mir daraus keinen Strick, ja?

**Caro**: …_kopfkratz_… was soll ich sagen? Du weißt doch mittlerweile, dass ich ein hundsgemeiner, fieser Slytherin bin und immer an völlig unpassenden Stellen aufhöre. Ich fürchte, das wird auch bei diesem chap nicht anders… :D

**Gaia**: ja, die Templer… faszinierendes Pack, ja? Autsch… jetzt hol mal deine Gedanken wieder aus der Gosse, was den Gefallen angeht – wofür hältst du denn unseren ZTM? Sev und nicht arrogant? Muaha! Der war gut, Gaia… einfach nur gut…

**Jo**: selbst wenn Moley tiefer in der Sache drinsteckt, so wäre es immer noch ein Reinblüterding, Hermione Schlammblut zu nennen, das ist bei diesen Typen ein Gen, glaube ich… mit der Wette hat er sie ja ganz schön reingelegt, aber andererseits bedeutet das ja, dass er der Meinung ist, dass sie noch öfter miteinander zu tun haben werden, was ich auch durchaus positiv sehe… :D

**Schneckenpatin**: ehrlich, ich kenne sie nicht, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie Bibliothekarin ist, oder? (_fg_) Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr versteift euch mal in dieser Story nicht auf den Gefallen, denn wie Sev gesagt hat, er hat ja als Zauberer eine Ewigkeit Zeit, ihn von Hermione einzufordern…

**Illing**: du kleiner Klugscheiß-Rabe, weißt du denn, wo Moley in seiner Freizeit so abhängt? Der trifft sich immer mit seinen Reinblüterkumpels vom Poor-but-pure-Club, und da lautet die Begrüßung definitiv: Ey, Alda! Grööööööhl… sabbert ein wenig unästhetisch? Du hast auf meine Hose getropft, falls du es vergessen hast, du hast dich in meine Arme gekuschelt! _Patilling_… macht ja nichts, das nächste Mal setze ich ein Sternchen vor eine geile Reaktion von Sev, ok? :D Und du zweifelst daran, dass ich außer den Templern noch andere Gesellschaften auflaufen lasse? Ts, ts, ts… du solltest mich besser kennen…

**Metadin**: mir scheint, du hast ein Abo darauf, mich zum erröten zu bringen (mach weiter so! :D) Aber du hast Recht, sie kommen sich näher, obwohl ich hoffe, dass du nicht zu enttäuscht bist, wenn sie sich noch nicht zu nahe kommen… immerhin ist GSI eine „Staffel", da muss nicht alles auf einmal passieren, oder?

**Seraphina66**: klar wettet Severus überhaupt – ich meine, er ist ein Slytherin, und wenn er glaubt, irgendwo einen Vorteil erlangen zu können… das liegt doch auf der Hand, oder? Unser Sev reagiert immer ein bisschen panisch, wenn er merkt, dass eine Frau an ihm interessiert ist – jedenfalls, wenn es nur um Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten geht… _hust_…

**Viper**: oh, ja, ich weiß, meine chaps sind definitiv viiiiiiiel zu kurz… aber andererseits würde ich euch ja nicht ärgern, wenn sie länger wären, und ich bin nun einmal gemein und hinterhältig… und ja, du hast Recht: am 14. 12. habe ich mein einjähriges Jubiläum im ff-Bereich – ein Grund zum Feiern, findest du nicht?! …_lässt die Sektkorken knallen_…

**Sophia**: nein, so lange wird Severus wohl nicht warten, so viel Zeit habe ich nämlich auch nicht… ^ huh, lass das bloß nicht unseren ZTM hören, dass du ihn süß findest – dann reißt er dir nämlich den Kopf ab… aber du bist in guter Gesellschaft, Hermione denkt nämlich heute genau dasselbe…

**Cura**: also, ob zum Schluss eine superkreative Erklärung kommt, kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber du hast Recht, mit den Sagen und Mythen bin ich noch nicht am Ende angelangt. Es ist aber auch zu faszinierend, oder? Was man da alles draus basteln kann… :D Nee, Durmstrang war zumindest bis zum Fall Voldemorts keine sonderlich nette Schule, da bin ich mir sicher…

**Sepsis**: lol… ich schätze, ich werde den allseits geschätzten Rickman noch öfter auflaufen lassen… selbstverständlich in unsympathischen Rollen – irgendwie muss ich mich ja dafür rächen, dass ausgerechnet er meinen Severus spielt… yup, es gibt einen solchen Film und die 23 hat tatsächlich in einer gewissen Geheimgesellschaft eine besondere Rolle.

**Das heutige chap widme ich SoyTryphena. Danke für unendliche Geduld bei unendlich vielen nervigen Fragen und für all die Mühe, die du dir meinetwegen gemacht hast!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**4. Kapitel**

Sie wartete seit einer halben Stunde. Kat hatte ihr genau erklärt, wo Chandler heimlich trainierte und dass er sich außerdem immer in den Hinterhof schlich, um von dort aus zu apparieren. Es handelte sich um eine alte Fabrikhalle, die irgendjemand übernommen, ein paar umringte Plattformen reingestellt und Boxbirnen angebracht hatte und die jetzt Jugendlichen und jungen Männern als Trainingszentrum zur Verfügung stand.

Hermione hatte gleich nach ihrer Ankunft einen Blick durch die kleinen, schmutzigen Fenster riskiert. Ein grauhaariger, gebeugter, vierschrötiger Mann mit einer kalten Zigarette im Mund schien das Sagen zu haben, und obwohl er nie die Stimme erhob, wurden seine heiseren Zurufe fast unmittelbar befolgt.

Sie fragte sich, was den blonden, magischen Abkömmling einer stolzen Reinblüterfamilie dazu veranlasste, sich von einem ungebildeten, ungeschlachten Muggel herumkommandieren zu lassen.

Sie schrak zusammen, als sich die Tür zum Hof quietschend öffnete und Licht in die Dunkelheit fiel. Ein großer, junger Mann mit einer Trainingstasche schloss sorgfältig die Tür und sah sich kurz um. „Interessante Gegend für einen Zauberer", bemerkte Hermione im Plauderton und setzte kurz hinterher: „Expelliarmus!" Der Zauberstab Chandlers, den er reflexartig gezogen hatte, flog ihr in die Hand, während er selbst das Gleichgewicht verlor und schwer gegen die Tür taumelte.

„Wer bist du? Was willst du?", fragte er unterdrückt. Sein hastiges Atmen zeigte ihr, dass er keineswegs so ruhig war, wie er ihr weismachen wollte.

Sie hielt ihren eigenen Zauberstab ein wenig von sich fort, um sich nicht selbst zu blenden. „Lumos", murmelte sie.

„Granger?! Verdammte Scheiße, ich hätte bald einen Herzinfarkt bekommen! Was willst du? Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück!" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Bleib stehen oder ich bringe dich zum Stehen!" Hermione klang ernst. Zumindest ernst genug, um ihn augenblicklich erstarren zu lassen. „Wissen deine Eltern oder deine wunderbaren Freunde, wo du deine Freizeit verbringst?"

„Was geht dich das an, verdammt noch mal? Lass mich in Ruhe! Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück und lass mich verschwinden, bevor noch jemand kommt!"

„Kyle, ich will mit dir reden, entweder hier oder woanders, das ist mir egal. Aber wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, werden mir wohl irgendwann mal ein paar Andeutungen rausrutschen, dass der hochwohlgeborene Chandler mit Muggeln abhängt und auch noch Spaß dabei hat."

Er trat wütend gegen eine Mülltonne. „Verdammt! Das ist mein Leben, oder? Warum tust du das? Willst du dich für Anatols Späße an mir rächen?"

„Späße nennst du das? Aber nein, das liegt mir fern. Ich will nur ein paar Dinge wissen, und dann, das verspreche ich dir, werde ich dich nicht weiter mit meiner muggelgeborenen Anwesenheit belästigen."

„Schön, aber lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor noch jemand kommt", zischte er.

Hermione nickte. „Wir treffen uns gleich vor dem _Tropfenden Kessel_", sagte sie und disapparierte.

Nur Sekunden später tauchte auch er vor der Kneipe in der Winkelgasse auf. „Gibst du mir jetzt endlich meinen Zauberstab wieder?"

„Nachher", erwiderte sie und bedeutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, hineinzugehen. „Ich gebe dir auch ein Butterbier aus, wenn du dich benimmst."

Widerwillig und murrend ging er vor ihr hinein, hielt ihr jedoch automatisch die Tür auf. Sie lenkte ihn in eine entfernte Ecke. „Ich will kein Butterbier!", protestierte Kyle, als plötzlich Tom vor ihm auftauchte und ihm einen großen Krug hinstellte.

Der alte Wirt lachte meckernd. „Ein Freund unserer kleinen Heldin ist auch mein Freund", sagte er und tätschelte Hermiones Schulter. „Geht aufs Haus, Kleiner!"

Kyle starrte ihm wütend und verächtlich hinterher, bevor er sich wieder Hermione zuwandte. „Wieso erpresst du mich?"

„Weil es notwendig ist, denke ich. Freiwillig würdest du mich nicht einmal ansehen, geschweige denn mit mir reden."

„Ich will immer noch nicht mit dir reden, Granger!"

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Tatsächlich beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit", versicherte sie ihm. „Aber ich möchte ein paar Dinge von dir wissen und du wirst so nett sein, sie mir zu erzählen. Stimmt es, dass du vor kurzem mit Anatol und ein paar anderen einen Ausflug in die Berge gemacht hast?"

„Was geht das dich an?"

Hermione seufzte. „Wenn du dich weiterhin so sträubst, mit mir zu reden, könnte mir der Gedanke kommen, dass du es gar nicht so unangenehm findest, mit einem Schlammblut zusammen zu sitzen…"

Kyle rutschte mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig von ihrem Tisch weg und stieß gegen eine dunkle Gestalt, die zusammengerutscht in der Ecke eines Tisches saß. Die Gestalt stieß einen röchelnden Schnaufer aus, zuckte kurz zusammen, wachte jedoch offensichtlich nicht auf. Man konnte nicht einmal erkennen, ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann war, da eine überdimensionale Kapuze das Gesicht bedeckte.

Angeekelt wich der blonde Mann von der ominösen Person fort und rückte wieder näher an Hermione heran. „Okay", sagte er hastig. „Lass uns dieses Trauerspiel hier zu Ende bringen. Ja, wir sind vor drei Wochen in den Bergen gewesen. War's das?"

„Fast", antwortete Hermione geduldig. „Warum habt ihr diesen Ausflug gemacht? Wer hatte die Idee?"

„Merlin, Granger!", stöhnte Kyle. „Warum machen Männer wohl eine Bergtour?" Als sie ihn nur ansah, fuhr er fort. „Um sich zu beweisen, wie verdammt cool und stark sie sind. Was sie draufhaben. Um über Mädchen zu quasseln – all so was! Anatol wollte, dass wir alle vier mal wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen und wir fanden's gut."

„Und es ist an dem Tag nichts besonderes passiert?", forschte Hermione weiter.

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Was meinst du?"

„Hör auf, Kyle. Ich habe keine Lust auf solche Spielchen", fauchte sie ihn überraschend ärgerlich an. „Falls es dir irgendwie in deinem reinblütigen Schädel bewusst werden sollte – jemand hat deinen besten Freund umgebracht, und dieser Jemand war nicht Snape!"

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend zeigte Kyle so etwas wie eine Emotion. Er packte den bis jetzt unangerührten Krug und trank ihn mit einem Mal aus. „Glaubst du, das berührt mich nicht, Granger? Glaubst du, ich bin aus Eisen? Glaubst du, ich habe keine Gefühle?"

„Hast du?"

Er sah sie hasserfüllt an. „Du weißt es, oder? Und du hast mich in der Hand, Schlammblut."

„Ich habe nichts gegen Schwule, Kyle", sagte Hermione leise mit plötzlich erschreckender Klarheit. „Allerdings stören mich schlechte Umgangsformen."

„Was weißt du denn schon!", fauchte der Blondschopf.

„Erzähl mir einfach, was wirklich auf eurem Ausflug passiert ist", sagte sie müde.

Kyle gab auf. „Wir waren schon oft in den Crossing Mountains. Und wir waren auch nicht das erste Mal auf dieser Route unterwegs", sagte er langsam. „Es war wirklich so, wie ich es beschrieben habe. Wir haben geredet, ab und zu ein bisschen Butterbier und Old Ogdens getrunken und gealbert. Wir kennen uns dort aus, wir kennen jeden Stein, jeden Pfad. Und trotzdem ist es passiert.

James und Walt fingen an, sich zu kabbeln, als wir gerade das Plateau erreicht haben. Anatol und ich haben ein bisschen gelästert, ansonsten standen wir nur da und haben zugesehen. Ich habe mich umgedreht, weil ich noch ein Bier aus dem Rucksack geholt habe, und als ich Anatol fragen wollte, ob er auch eines möchte, antwortete er nicht. Ich schaue hoch – und da steht er am Rand, und plötzlich ist er weg. Ich habe geschrieen, James und Walt hörten auf mit ihrer Zankerei und wir rannten und schauten hinunter."

„Und dann?"

„Sind wir hinunter und haben ihn gesucht. Und haben ihn gefunden. Er saß ganz unten an einen Baum gelehnt und hat uns seltsam angesehen. Granger! Er ist 400 Fuß senkrecht abgestürzt und war nirgends verletzt! Er konnte keine Zeit mehr gehabt haben, einen Levitationsspruch oder irgendwas zu sprechen, zumal er seinen Zauberstab nicht einmal draußen gehabt hatte. Und er war in zauberstabloser Magie völlig unbegabt und hatte immer behauptet, das sei ein Zeichen für Muggelabkömmlinge."

„Du willst mir also weismachen, dass er einen Felsen herunter gestürzt ist, und dass ihm überhaupt nichts passiert ist", sagte Hermione langsam.

„Genau das." Kyle nickte. „Aber…" Er starrte sie plötzlich an. „Warum willst du eigentlich wissen, wer ihn umgebracht hat?"

„Ich hasse es, wenn jemand mit einer Ungerechtigkeit davonkommt, egal welcher", erwiderte sie ehrlich. Was sie ihm nicht erzählte, war, dass sie es noch mehr hasste, wenn Severus Snape einer solchen Ungerechtigkeit beschuldigt wurde.

Der junge Mann biss sich auf die Lippe und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich mag dich nicht, Granger", sagte er. „Und deine Methoden sind auch nicht besser als das, was du uns Reinblütern vorwirfst. Aber ich sag dir jetzt trotzdem etwas, das ich noch keinem anderen erzählt habe und ich glaube nicht, dass James oder Walt es gesehen haben."

Hermione hielt unter dem Tisch ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, da sie damit rechnete, dass er sie nur ablenken und dann überrumpeln wollte. Doch Kyle hatte nichts dergleichen vor. „Als ich zu Anatol hinübergeschaut habe – dort auf dem Plateau – sah es für mich so aus, als hätte er sich einfach fallen gelassen."

**SSHGSSHG**

Sie schwieg verblüfft. Er hatte sie tatsächlich überrumpelt, wenn auch gänzlich anders als erwartet. „Ach", sagte sie nicht sehr intelligent.

„Ich wusste, keiner würde es mir glauben", knurrte Kyle finster. „Deshalb hab ich bis jetzt auch noch niemanden erzählt."

„Warte, warte!", hielt ihn Hermione zurück. „Heißt das, du glaubst, er _wollte_ fallen? Denkst du an Selbstmordabsichten?"

„Ich weiß es doch nicht, verdammt noch mal!", fuhr er sie an. „Ich weiß nur, dass er seit seinem Geburtstag irgendwie komisch wurde. Ich glaube, es lag an seiner Mutter."

„Ist an seinem Geburtstag irgendetwas vorgefallen? Und seine Mutter hatte damit zu tun?"

„Nein! Oder ja, ich sagte doch, ich weiß es nicht! Er war vorher schon aufgeregt, hat immer geheimnisvolle Andeutungen gemacht, dass seine Mutter ihn jetzt endlich für ernst nehmen würde und so. Merlin, er war seit sechs Jahren volljährig, aber es schien, dass sie ihn erst mit 23 für erwachsen ansah!"

„23", wiederholte Hermione langsam. „Warst du bei seinem Geburtstag dabei?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich! Wenn Moley feierte, waren alle dabei. Es war genial!" Seine Augen begannen zu funkeln.

„Inwiefern genial? Wein, Weiber und Gesang?"

„Besser, Granger, viel besser! Wir haben im Tower gefeiert – nach der Schlüsselübergabe!"

„Du meine Güte!", fuhr sie auf. „So viele Ignorierzauber, so viele Risiken! Seid ihr wahnsinnig? Interessiert euch das Geheimhaltungsabkommen überhaupt nicht?"

„Wir haben ja nicht alles benutzt, komm wieder runter! Nur den Bloody Tower in der Nähe von Traitors Gate. Du weißt schon, es heiß, dort gehen die ermordeten Prinzen um, und wir wollten Geister bei der Feier dabei haben. Die haben sich aber nicht blicken lassen. Kurz vor Mitternacht verschwanden Cherry und Anatol, und als sie wiederkamen, sah er aus, als wäre er betrunken. Später dann, als wir wirklich alle schon ziemlich betrunken waren, kam er zu mir, umarmte mich und sagte: Von heute an, mein Freund, wird alles anders – nichts und niemand kann und wird mir noch etwas entgegensetzen!"

Kyle versank in Erinnerungen. Hermione störte ihn nicht, zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, all die neuen Informationen zu ordnen. Es ergab alles keinen richtigen Sinn. Angenommen, Cherry hätte ihren Sohn tatsächlich in irgendwelche Templergeheimnisse, vielleicht die letzten, die er noch nicht kannte, eingewiesen – wieso war er dann suizidgefährdet, wenn Kyles Beobachtung richtig war?

Abwesend schob sie ihm seinen Zauberstab hinüber. „Danke", sagte sie.

Er rollte ihn zwischen seinen Fingern. „Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, dir eine Lektion zu verpassen für die Art und Weise, wie du mich behandelt hast", sagte er leise zu ihr. „Was sollte mich wohl davon abhalten?"

Sie lächelte leicht. „Dein Anstand, Kyle", sagte sie.

„Den du uns Reinblütern doch so leichthin absprichst!"

„Dein Anstand", wiederholte Hermione und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als Kyle zusammenzuckte, weil ihm ein Zauberstab zwischen die Rippen gedrückt wurde.

„Ihr Anstand und die Tatsache, dass Miss Granger selbstverständlich nicht so dumm war, ohne Rückendeckung hier aufzutauchen", knurrte ihm jemand ins Ohr.

Kyle riskierte einen Blick hinter sich. Die dunkle Gestalt in der Ecke hatte sich erhoben und hinter ihm aufgebaut. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Mister Chandler", sagte Severus Snape und bedeutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, den _Tropfenden_ _Kessel_ zu verlassen. Der junge Mann war verständig genug, sich ihm nicht zu widersetzen.

Severus ließ sich auf dem freigewordenen Platz nieder. „Sind wir auch nur einen Schritt weiter?", brummte er provozierend, obwohl sich in seinem Kopf bereits der eine oder andere Gedanke formte.

Hermione sah ihn ernsthaft an. „Wie gut sind Sie in Arithmantik?"

„Diese Frage können Sie sich durchaus selbst beantworten", sagte er scharf, bevor er erkannte, dass sie ihn genauso provoziert hatte wie er sie. „Also schön, ich gebe zu, uns sticht die Zahl 23 ins Auge. Jeder, der sich auch nur rudimentär mit Arithmantik und alten Runen beschäftigt, weiß, dass dieser Zahl in manchen Dingen besondere Bedeutung zugeschrieben wird."

„Genau", antwortete Hermione und verfiel automatisch in einen belehrenden Tonfall, den sie sich gegenüber ihren Klassenkameraden angewöhnt hatte, wenn sie ihnen etwas erklären musste. Snape hasste es, doch er unterbrach sie nicht. „Die 23 ist angeblich auch eine besondere Zahl einer Geheimgesellschaft, die sich die Illuminati nennt, die wiederum eng verbunden sein soll mit den Freimaurern, welche ihre Herkunft direkt von wem ableiten?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Hermione!", warnte er.

Sie sah ihn unschuldig an. „Was?"

„Ich bin keiner der üblichen Hohlköpfe, mit denen Sie sonst zu tun haben, also behandeln Sie mich auch nicht als solchen! Ich weiß, dass die Freimaurer mit den Templern kokettieren, und dass sowohl ihnen als auch den Illuminati eine Menge geheimes Wissen angedichtet wird. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich halbblütig bin und auch wenn Sie über Muggel mehr wissen mögen als ich, so bin ich doch sehr wohl in der Lage, zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen!"

Hermione senkte den Kopf. „Ich wollte Sie nicht beschämen, Severus", murmelte sie.

„Das weiß ich, und das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum Sie noch so friedlich dasitzen und Ihnen keine Kohlblätter aus den Ohren sprießen!"

„Kohlblätter aus den Ohren?" Sie lachte, während ihr eine Idee kam, die sie vorläufig noch zur Seite schob. „Okay", sagte sie dann entschlossen. „Wann machen wir es?"

Langsam mochte sie die Art, wie er kurz den Kopf neigte und sie misstrauisch ansah. „Machen wir _was_?"

„Na, im Tower einbrechen!", antwortete sie, als sei das der natürlichste Vorgang der Weltgeschichte.

**SSHGSSHG**

„Nein, nein, nein!" Severus starrte sie drohend an. „Sie haben eine wirklich ausgeprägte kriminelle Energie! Ich hätte es wissen müssen, damals schon, als Sie bei mir eingebrochen sind und meine Baumschlangenhaut geklaut haben!"

„Sie sind aber auch wirklich nachtragend. Es war für einen guten Zweck!", murmelte Hermione, ein wenig eingeschüchtert durch seinen Ausbruch.

„Welcher gute Zweck denn? Der Einführung zum besseren Verständnis der Gefühlswelt einer Katze?"

Hermione wurde rot. „Das wissen Sie?"

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Natürlich weiß ich das! Falls es Ihnen entfallen sein sollte – ich bin der Tränkemeister in Hogwarts. Irgendwer musste ja dafür sorgen, dass Sie wieder ohne Schnurrhaare herumliefen!"

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. Er zog sie ihr fort. „Jetzt fangen Sie bloß nicht mit Heulen an!" Ihre Wangen waren von roten Flecken überzogen, doch was ihn viel mehr verblüffte, war, dass sie offensichtlich nur versucht hatte, einen gewaltigen Heiterkeitsausbruch zu vertuschen, doch sie scheiterte. Hermione prustete vor Lachen.

„Was ist denn daran so lustig?", fauchte er.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hätten sich selbst damals sehen sollen – wie Sie immer Harry angefunkelt haben, weil Sie dachten, er wäre bei Ihnen eingebrochen. Dabei hatte er nur den Knaller in Goyles Kessel geworfen!" Wieder lachte sie.

Er _wollte_ wütend sein. Er _wollte_ sie schelten, ihr Verantwortungslosigkeit vorwerfen, ihr klarmachen, welche Folgen es damals hätte haben können. Severus war kein Mann, der sich von einer Frau – schon gar nicht von einer so jungen Frau – einwickeln ließ. Doch da waren ihre Augen. Sie sprühten vor Freude und Lebenslust und strahlten ihn an. Da war keine Abneigung, keine Angst, nichts Negatives.

Sie war in dieser Hinsicht wie Lily, obwohl sie ansonsten ein gänzlich anderer Typ war. Sie war stark, wo Lily schwach war, unbeugsam, wo Lily schon nachgegeben hätte, standfest, wo Lily zurückgewichen wäre. Er ließ sie los und bemühte sich um ein Knurren. „Goyles Tränke waren so schon explosiv genug, auch ohne Mister Potters Mithilfe!"

„Ach! Dass ausgerechnet Sie das sagen!" Sie atmete tief durch, um wieder ernst zu werden. „Severus, bitte!"

„Hören Sie mit Ihrem _Severus, bitte_ auf! Das zieht bei mir nicht. Wir werden nicht im Tower einbrechen! Und wenn es noch so für einen guten Zweck wäre."

„Und was ist mit Wissen? Interessiert Sie der sagenhafte Schatz der Templer nicht?"

Er schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. „Wie kommen Sie auf den hirnrissigen Gedanken, der Schatz befände sich im Tower? Glauben Sie, der liegt neben den Kronjuwelen, nur hat es bis jetzt keiner bemerkt, weil ein Ignorierzauber drauf liegt?"

„Ich sage Ihnen, was ich glaube." Hermione beugte sich vor und versuchte, unter seine Kapuze direkt in seine Augen zu spähen. „Anatol hat an seinem 23. Geburtstag – einem bedeutenden Geburtstag in ihren Augen – von seiner Mutter den Platz gezeigt bekommen, an dem der Templerschatz liegt. Und er liegt im Tower! Der Tower existierte schon über 200 Jahre, als der letzte Großmeister de Molay angeblich verbrannt wurde! Und außerdem hat sie ihm irgendetwas vermacht, was ihn glauben ließ, er sei unsterblich!"

„Sie haben eine überschäumende Phantasie!"

„Und Sie sind schon so ein alter, verknöcherter Wissenschaftler, dass Sie sich überhaupt nichts mehr vorstellen können!"

„Ach? Wer hat voriges Jahr noch behauptet, ich sei nicht alt?" Er sah tatsächlich so aus, als sei er in seiner männlichen Eitelkeit gekränkt.

„Im vorigen Jahr hätten Sie sich ja auch nicht wie ein ängstlicher, buckliger Gelehrter benommen!"

Severus packte Hermione am Kragen und zog sie zu sich hinüber. „Vorsicht!", zischte er. „Vielleicht überlege ich mir doch noch, Ihnen etwas Bösartiges anzuhexen!"

„Heißt das jetzt auf Ihre unnachahmlich charmante Art Ja?"

Er schüttelte sie ein wenig. „Haben Sie überhaupt keinen Respekt mehr?"

„Mehr denn je, wirklich, Sir…Severus!" Ihre Zähne klapperten. „Nur meine Angst vor Ihnen muss mir wohl irgendwo zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Basilisken abhanden gekommen sein."

Er ließ sie los. „Sie schaffen mich, Gryffindor. Ich traue Ihnen zu, dass Sie das vollenden, was der Dunkle Lord vermasselt hat." Unbewusst taste er nach der Narbe an seinem Hals. „Na schön, Sie haben Recht – ja, wir suchen den Tower auf und schauen nach dem verdammten Schatz! Ich habe am Wochenende sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun!"

Mit Bedauern dachte er an einige äußerst interessante Experimente, die in seinem Labor in Hogwarts unter einem Stasiszauber auf Eis lagen. Als er jedoch Hermione Granger wieder ansah, die ihn wie ihren persönlichen Helden betrachtete, überlegte er, dass es Dinge gab, für die es sich lohnte, auf seine Forschungen zu verzichten – vorerst jedenfalls.

**SSHGSSHG**

Trotz allem hatte er sich geweigert, in den Tower einzubrechen. „Ich werde Sie keineswegs in Ihren verbrecherischen Untrieben unterstützen!", hatte er gesagt und darauf bestanden, dass sie wie völlig normale Muggel zu einer adäquaten Uhrzeit den Tower betraten und sich als Touristen ausgaben. Hermione wartete bereits ungeduldig am Eingang, sah alle zwei Minuten zur Uhr und spähte umher.

Er schaffte es trotzdem, sie zu überraschen und sie hätte geschworen, dass er solange irgendwo gewartet und sie beobachtet hatte, bis sie von einer größeren Besuchergruppe abgelenkt wurde. Sie erschrak, als er ihr von hinten ins Ohr flüsterte: „Wenn Sie noch mehr herumzappeln, Gryffindor, werden wir festgenommen, bevor wir überhaupt den Tower betreten!"

Hermione drehte sich herum. „Ich hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!", sagte sie.

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Wirklich? Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf…" Sie blitzte ihn ärgerlich an, doch ihr Zorn verflog so schnell wie er gekommen war, als sie ihn von oben bis unten musterte. Snape wusste definitiv, wie er sich unter Muggeln zu kleiden hatte, aber da er ein Halbblut war, hätte es sie nicht so verblüffen sollen. Trotzdem. Er sah – ihr Gesicht verzog sich kurz – verdammt anders aus. Es fehlte nicht viel, und sie hätte ihn als gut aussehend bezeichnet.

Er runzelte irritiert die Stirn, als ihr Blick so intensiv auf ihm lag. „Was ist? Habe ich bei der Kleiderwahl falsch entschieden?"

_Als ob man bei einer schwarzen Hose, schwarzen halbhohen Stiefeln und einer kurzen, schwarzen Lederjacke falsch entscheiden könnte_, dachte Hermione abwesend. Sie war sich sicher zu wissen, warum er ansonsten immer diese voluminösen Roben trug. Auf Dauer hätte seine Figur, die zwar lang, aber absolut nicht verhungert oder schwächlich aussah, den älteren Schülerinnen auf Hogwarts nicht entgehen können – und schlechtes Benehmen hin oder her – es hätten sich scharenweise Mädchen gefunden, die ihn angehimmelt hätten.

„Falls Sie jemand nach Ihren umwerfenden Stiefeln fragt, antworten Sie bitte nicht, dass Sie aus dem Leder eines Stachelbuckels gemacht worden", antwortete sie, um überhaupt noch die Kurve zu kriegen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so nervös wie vor einem Date, und dabei war es doch nur ihr ehemaliger und augenblicklicher Lehrer, mit dem sie wieder einmal ein paar Untersuchungen durchführte.

„Das würde ich auch nicht – es war ein ungarischer Hornschwanz. Sehr viel teurer, aber dafür ewig haltbar. Und hervorragend geeignet, um sich anzuschleichen!" Als ganz in ihrer Nähe das Trillern einer Polizeipfeife ertönte, wandte er abrupt den Kopf und der goldene Ohrring blitzte auf. Hermione unterdrückte ein Seufzen. _Vielen, vielen Dank, Kat, _dachte sie._ Vielen Dank dafür, dass du meine Gedanken in _diese_ Richtung gelenkt hast_.

„Wollen wir jetzt den ganzen Tag hier herumstehen oder gehen wir endlich hinein? Ich habe noch andere Sachen zu tun, als meine Zeit mit Ihnen zu vergeuden!" Er nahm sie am Ellenbogen und führte sie zum Eingang. Hermione, die bereits ihr Portemonnaie gezückt hatte, sah verwundert, dass er bezahlte – für sie beide.

„Ich…", protestierte sie.

„…will kein Wort darüber hören!", knurrte er. „Solange ich mit einer Frau unterwegs bin, wird sie nicht die Kosten tragen!"

_Du meine Güte_, dachte Hermione, ein wenig geschmeichelt, dass er sie als Frau ansah. _Wie altmodisch er manchmal ist. Und süß!_ Mühsam verbarg sie ein Grinsen. Snape und süß? Wüsste er, was sie gerade dachte, würde er ihr den Kopf abreißen!

„Danke", sagte sie deshalb einfach und sah sich um. „Wenn wir uns rechts halten kommen wir direkt zum Bloody Tower", sagte sie. „Aber wenn wir schon einmal hier sind" – sie sah zu ihm hinauf und Übermut übernahm die Oberhand – „könnten wir doch auch gleich noch die Kronjuwelen mitgehen lassen?"

Er packte sie am Arm, als glaubte er, sie würde es tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehen, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen spiegelte eher Amüsement wider. Übertrieben seufzend legte er ihre Hand in seine Armbeuge. „Ich denke, es ist sicherer, wenn ich dafür sorge, dass Sie nicht unbeaufsichtigt hier herumlaufen, Gryffindor. Ich sollte meine alte Aufsichtspflicht wieder übernehmen!"

„Ziehen Sie mir Punkte ab, wenn ich Ihnen entwische?"

„Das wird Ihnen kaum gelingen…"

Es war ein milder Abend und Hermione konnte kaum glauben, dass sie ihn mit dem Tränkemeister im Tower verbrachte, leichthin spazierend, scherzend. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, es könnte tatsächlich etwas werden mit dieser Freundschaft. Etwas richtiges, nicht nur in Bezug auf das Anreden mit Vornamen. Sie fühlte sich… unglaublich beschwingt, als könnte sie Bäume ausreißen und ein wenig albern.

Sie schlenderten am Inneren Wall entlang, diskutierten über die Architektur der St. John's Chapel und beobachteten den Ravenmaster, der einen seiner Schützlinge versorgte, der sich offensichtlich am Bein verletzt hatte. „Ich finde es ja Tierquälerei, den Raben die Flügel zu stutzen, damit sie nicht wegfliegen können", murmelte Hermione und betrachtete das Tier mitleidig, welches sich jedoch die Behandlung ohne Gegenwehr gefallen ließ.

„Ich frage mich immer, was wäre, wenn die Muggel gerade einen Animagus auswählen und ihn stutzen. Hat er dann keine Finger mehr, wenn er sich verwandelt?", erwiderte der Tränkemeister genauso leise. Hermione schüttelte es bei der Vorstellung. Sie näherten sich dem äußeren Wall und benutzten einen Ignorierzauber, während sie es sich auf einer Bank gemütlich machten und auf eine längere Wartezeit einstellten.

Erst nach zehn Uhr abends konnten sie daran denken, überhaupt etwas zu unternehmen, da zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Tower geschlossen wurde. Als sich die Dämmerung über sie senkte, wurde es empfindlich kühler, doch sie beschworen einen begrenzten Wärmezauber und blieben ansonsten, wo sie waren.

Es schien Snape nicht zu stören, neben ihr zu sitzen, bemerkte Hermione. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte er schon das Gesicht verzogen, wenn er mit ihr in ein und demselben Raum war, doch jetzt lehnte er entspannt auf der harten Bank, die langen Beine weit ausgestreckt, strich sich abwesend über sein glatt rasiertes Kinn und war offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken.

Die letzten Touristen – mit Ausnahme derjenigen, die geblieben waren, die Zeremonie zu sehen – waren fort, als pünktlich sieben Minuten vor zehn der Chief Warder den Byward Tower verließ und gemessenen Schrittes bis zum Traitors Gate marschierte, wo ihn eine Eskorte Soldaten erwartete.

Er übergab seine Laterne einem der Soldaten und sie marschierten gemeinsam zum äußeren Tor und verschlossen es, dann zurück zum Middle und Byward Tower und verschlossen auch diese. Hermione und Snape lauschten, als der Wachposten im Bloody Tower rief: „Wer kommt da?" und die zeremonielle Antwort erhielt: „Die Schlüssel."

„Wessen Schlüssel?"

„Königin Elisabeths Schlüssel!"

Interessiert verfolgten sie das weitere Vorgehen der Zeremonie, bis schließlich Punkt zehn Uhr der Zapfenstreich erfolgte und die Soldaten verschwunden waren. Lautlos erhob sich Snape. „Gibt es beim Bloody Tower noch einen Wachposten?", flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber vorhin war da noch einer", wisperte Hermione zurück.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten alles genau recherchiert", murmelte er gereizt.

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht", gab sie zu. „Ich hatte mich auf Sir Walter Raleigh konzentriert."

Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte sie erkennen, dass er die Augen verdrehte. „Sie bleiben hier! Ich sehe nach, ob die Luft rein ist, dann komme ich zurück und Sie erklären mir, was Raleigh jetzt wieder mit unserer Suche zu tun hat!"

Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um wirklich zu warten, bis er wieder zurückkehrte, und obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er in der Nähe war, erstaunte sie seine lautlose Art. Wie ein sanfter Hauch schien er sich durch die Dunkelheit zu bewegen, als gäbe es für ihn keine Hindernisse, keine Schwerkraft, nichts, was Lärm verursachen konnte. Unvermittelt stand er wieder vor ihr. „Der Bloody Tower gehört jetzt ganz uns", sagte er leise. Sie folgte ihm und sah auf den Wachposten, den Severus schlafen gelegt hatte.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ausschlafen lassen", murmelte er und nach einem gemurmelten „Alohomora" standen sie im Inneren des Turms. Der Tränkemeister zog den Soldaten durch den Eingang, legte ihn auf der Seite ab, verschloss die Tür und verriegelte sie. „So, kleine, unerträgliche Know-it-all! Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Ein sanfter Lichtstrahl, zusätzlich gedämpft durch seine Hand, brachte seine Augen zum Glitzern, aber ihr kam es nicht gehässig vor, im Gegenteil. Sie lehnte sich an die verschlossene Tür. „Also", fing sie an. „Hier im Bloody Tower haben die Jungs gefeiert." Sie erschauerte ein wenig. „Oder die Jungs und Mädchen, Männer, Frauen, was weiß ich. Auf jeden Fall war Cherry dabei."

„Gryffindor… ich will jetzt keinen ellenlangen Vortrag!"

Sie fuchtelte aufgeregt vor seiner Nase herum, bis er ihre Hand festhielt und knurrte. „Ja, was ich sagen wollte: sie haben jedenfalls hier gefeiert und irgendwann kurz vor Mitternacht hat Cherry ihren Sohn mitgenommen."

„Wohin?"

„Das weiß ich natürlich nicht, aber es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie ihn in Sir Walter Raleighs Zimmer mitgenommen hätte – er war hier nämlich jahrelang eingesperrt. Wussten Sie, dass man Raleigh Freimaurerzugehörigkeit unterstellte?"

„Unsinn!", zischte Severus verhalten. „Raleigh starb Anfang des 17. Jahrhunderts, die ersten Freimaurerlogen wurden über 100 Jahre später gegründet!"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Offiziell schon. Inoffiziell gab es die ersten Freimaurer – auch, wenn sie sich selbst vielleicht noch nicht direkt so nannten – bereits zur Zeit der alten Ägypter. Angeblich hatten sie dort die Funktion einer Art Gewerkschaft."

„Natürlich!" Severus schnaubte. „Und die Pyramidenarbeiter haben ihren Gewerkschaftsanteil in was? Granatäpfeln bezahlt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir könnten uns trotzdem Sir Walters Zimmer vornehmen, oder? Vielleicht gibt es ja irgendwo einen Ignorierzauber, den man nur findet, wenn man danach sucht?"

Fast schien es, als lächelte er. „Manchmal sind Sie wirklich noch ein kleines Mädchen auf der Suche nach dem großen Abenteuer, hm?" Er wandte sich um und ließ sie verwirrt stehen.

„Und was ist so falsch daran?", murrte sie leise. Nicht leise genug.

„Nichts!", antwortete er. „Es fasziniert mich. Nur mal angenommen, wir finden etwas – was sollte uns das weiterhelfen in Bezug auf Moleys Mörder?"

„Vielleicht finden wir ein Motiv?"

Er schnaubte. „Ein Motiv? Wie viele brauchen wir denn noch? Reichen seine Arroganz, seine Überheblichkeit, seine Herablassung nicht aus?"

„Wenn es danach ginge, wären Sie schon lange tot", sagte Hermione ohne nachzudenken.

Er fuhr herum. „Ach ja?"

Es war unmöglich zu erkennen, was er fühlte oder dachte. War er wütend? Verletzt? Gekränkt? „Es tut mir Leid, Severus, ich wollte das nicht sagen, es ist mir rausgerutscht!", flüsterte sie erschrocken.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er kalt. „Es ist also in Ordnung, Freunden irgendwelche unangenehmen Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen?"

„Nur sehr guten Freunden…", behauptete Hermione.

„Dann müssten wir schon seit zehn Jahren sehr gute Freunde sein", brummte er verdrießlich.

Sie lachte hell auf. „Das ist doch schon einmal eine Basis, finden Sie nicht?"

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand", knurrte er und packte sie gleich selbst. „Es ist verdammt rutschig!" Er hatte sich automatisch einer steinernen Treppe zugewandt, deren Stufen im Laufe vieler hundert Jahre ausgetreten und flach und trügerisch glatt geworden waren.

„Ich glaube, das Arbeitszimmer muss hier oben sein", sagte Hermione und deutete auf eine Tür zu seiner Rechten.

„Was? Ach, so…" Er ließ augenblicklich ihre Hand los, was sie fast bedauerte. Er hatte warme, kräftige Hände, die Sicherheit versprachen. Fast hätte sie über ihre Gedanken gelacht. Seit wann legte sie Wert auf Sicherheit? Und wenn, dann musste es doch bestimmt nicht ausgerechnet die Sicherheit von Severus Snape sein?

Die Holztür öffnete sich knarzend und gab einen kargen Raum ihren Blicken preis, in dem lediglich ein dunkler, verwitterter Schreibtisch, ein hochlehniger Stuhl und ein Schrank standen. Vorsichtig traten sie ein und sahen sich um, ohne etwas zu berühren. „Nicht sonderlich luxuriös", murmelte Snape gedämpft.

„Er war ja auch ein Gefangener", antwortete Hermione. „Dafür ging es ihm eigentlich ziemlich gut."

„Zumindest, bis sie ihn dann hingerichtet haben…" Selbstverständlich musste der Tränkemeister immer das letzte Wort haben. Er zog mit seinem Zauberstab einen Kreis und bewegte seine Lippen; hören konnte sie nichts. „Hier ist nichts verborgenes oder unsichtbares", sagte er dann zu ihr.

Hermione drehte sich langsam um sich selbst und musterte das kleine Zimmer genau, ließ ihren Blick über die Wände, das wenige Mobiliar und sogar über die Decke schweifen. „Hermione!", sagte Severus halblaut.

Sie nickte und betrachtete angespannt das verstaubte, zerkratzte Regal aus dunklem Holz an der Wand.

„Hermione!", wiederholte Severus, eindringlicher.

Sie drehte sich fragend herum und krallte dann automatisch ihre Hand in seinen Oberarm. „Oh, Merlin!", flüsterte sie. Zwei kleine, dunkelblonde Jungen standen an der Tür und sahen sie an. Sie trugen braune, samtige, eng anliegende Hosen und prachtvolle, in der Taille geschnürte Oberteile. Sie leuchteten in dem unwirklichen Licht von Geistern.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Im Laufe dieses Kapitels wechseln Severus und Hermione vom Sie zum Du – ohne näher darauf einzugehen. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das. Im Englischen gibt es ja nur das allgemeine You und lediglich die Vertrautheit, die Leute miteinander teilen, eine emotionale Nähe, die sich bei uns eben meistens mit dem „Du" ausdrückt, zeigt, dass sich etwas geändert hat.

**Im Übrigen möchte ich ganz stolz bemerken, dass ich heute – am 14. Dezember 2008 – mein einjähriges ff-Jubiläum feiere! …**_**lässt die Sektkorken knallen**_**… Also dann: Auf uns! Eine Runde für alle!**

Und noch ein Drittes: auf ff de hat das Rudel einen Adventskalender veröffentlicht. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr auch da mal vorbeischauen würdet. Ihr wisst schon, einfach eingeben: Das Rudel.

**lufa**: oh... kannst du öfter Große zu mir sagen? Ich glaube, ich bin schon wieder einen Zentimeter gewachsen! Ja, die Geister haben einen wichtigen Job heute zu erledigen. Die Story hat 6 Kapitel und nähert sich jetzt definitiv dem Ende…

**Sepsis**: lol… ich glaube, egal, wer Severus süß nennt, muss mit einem bösartigen Fluch rechnen… was die kleinen Jungen angeht, wird gleich erklärt, was die da machen, aber ich kann auch nur Google und Richard III. empfehlen, diese Legende gibt es wirklich – wie schön für mich, dann muss ich es nicht erfinden… :D

**SoyTryphena**: ja, ich habe tatsächlich Spaß beim Schreiben gehabt – allerdings habe ich das fast immer, sonst kann ich gar nicht schreiben… dass du dich an die Rabenszene erinnerst, war mir klar… :D Drabbeln? Und warum nicht? Wenn es dir die Adventszeit erlaubt?

**Majin Micha**: ähm… ok, das machen wir mit der Verfilmung – aber muss es echt unbedingt auf RTL sein? Ich meine, so viel Popcorn kann man doch gar nicht in sich hineinstopfen, wie die Werbung machen? Der Name des 3. Teils ist noch geheim, aber er spielt definitiv nicht in Germany… aber sobald das einmal der Fall sein sollte, spielst du mit, versprochen!

**Caro**: ich krieg hier die Motten? Was ist denn das für ein Ausdruck? …_lach_… okay, dann schauen wir mal, ob dir des Rätsels Lösung auch passt…

**leo2109**: also… _starrt entgeistert Leo an_… Was sollen denn Edna und Juan von dir denken, wenn du so einen Ausbruch hast? Obwohl es für einen Schmierfinken wie mich natürlich die allergrößte Ehre ist, wenn jemand, der so ruhig und gelassen ist wie du, so ungeduldig oder süchtig ist… _trägt ein riesengroßes Grinsekatzenlächeln im Gesicht_…

**Cura**: _biggrin_… schön, dass es dir gefällt, ich habe beim Schreiben auch eine Menge Spaß gehabt… Kat ist übrigens eine real existierende Person und sie wäre tatsächlich genau so, wie sie sich in dieser Story hier aufführt… und die kleinen Geister? …_deutet nach unten_…

**Sophia**: Hermione macht Sev Konkurrenz? Na ja, kein Wunder, so häufig, wie sie im Moment miteinander abhängen… das färbt ein wenig ab! Und nein, heute ist zwar auch ein persönlicher Feiertag für mich, aber ich stelle das chap natürlich trotzdem ein…

**Illing**: hey… das ist gerade mal die zweite Story, in der geboxt wird, und im Moment lasse ich nicht mal Sev Sport treiben, ich finde, das sollte man mir wenigstens zugute halten… lol… angenommen, Moley taucht auch wieder als Geist auf, sieht er die Sache sicher auch ein wenig…hm, differenzierter, von wegen anhaben und so… na ja, er hätte ein bisschen überlegen sollen, dann wäre er noch am Leben, der Depp… natürlich darf die Baumschlangenhaut nicht fehlen, Diva Sev muss ja was haben, an dem er/sie sich hochziehen kann…:D Betrachtet euch mal eben als so richtig durchgeknuddelt, okay?

**Simba**: …_lach_… das freut mich, das bedeutet, dass ich doch nicht zu durchschaubar bin… aber da Sev und Mione das kleine Problemchen jetzt lösen, musst du ja nicht mehr so lange warten… ja, die pns waren wirklich lustig und ich dachte mir, wenn ich jetzt neben euch gesessen und über euch gelacht hätte, ihr hättet mich pöse, pöse misshandelt… :D

**Winzpanther**: es war ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber ganz offensichtlich ein Treffer, wie du siehst. O.O Ich euch auf falsche Fährten locken? Wie käme ich dazu? So was tue ich nie!!! Lol… das ist der Vorteil, Zauberer zu sein – man kann Dinge tun (wie zum Beispiel im Tower einbrechen!), die andere Leute mal nicht so eben hinkriegen… nein, nein, Jo, die Jungs sind keine Opfer, bzw. sie sind schon Opfer, haben aber nichts mit dem Fall zu tun, außer dass sie mal eben den wichtigsten Hinweis geben…

**Das vorletzte chap widme ich Sepsis!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**5. Kapitel**

Hermione wurde blass. Sie wusste von den Gerüchten, dass Richard III. seine Neffen Edward und Richard hier im Bloody Tower ermordet haben sollte. Aber den Beweis dafür zu sehen war einfach schrecklich. „Es sind die Prinzen", sagte sie heiser. Der Tränkemeister nahm fast behutsam ihre Hand von seinem Arm und schob sich vor sie. Geister konnten lebenden Wesen nichts tun, es sei denn, es waren Poltergeister, aber da die junge Gryffindor so erschüttert war, wollte er ihr den Anblick ersparen.

Die Jungen standen nur da und lächelten verträumt. Der größere der beiden spielte mit einer schweren Goldkette. Sein Bruder hielt sich etwas hinter ihm, als sei er schüchtern. Severus überlegte einen Moment, dann legte er seine Hand auf die Brust und verneigte sich knapp. „Ihr wollt uns etwas sagen?"

Edward – der ältere – senkte die Augen, nahm seinen Bruder an der Hand und drehte sich um. Über die Schulter warf er ihnen einen auffordernden Blick zu. Hermione drängte sich an dem Tränkemeister vorbei, doch er zog sie sofort wieder hinter sich. „Da bleiben Sie!", knurrte er. Die kleinen Geister wandten sich sofort zu der steinernen Treppe und Snape konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. „Ich habe doch gewusst, dass hier oben nichts ist!"

Er hörte hinter sich ein leichtes Schnauben, welches verblüffend seinem eigenen ähnelte. Da sie es nicht sehen konnte, gestattete er sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde sie einige seiner berüchtigten Eigenschaften übernehmen. Seltsamerweise störte es ihn nicht.

Sie betraten ein weinkellerartiges, tief in die Dunkelheit führendes Gewölbe mit hohen kreuzförmigen Säulen. Ansonsten war es absolut leer. Nur Staub, Dunkelheit und nichts weiter. Severus drehte sich ärgerlich herum und benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um alles auszuleuchten. „Bei Merlin, verdammt noch mal, hier gibt es überhaupt nichts!", schnauzte er. „Was machen wir hier eigentlich?" Er kam sich wie in einer Kirche vor und fühlte sich unwohl.

Hermione sah die kleinen Prinzen zusammenzucken. Ihrer Erfahrung nach konnten Geister sehr wohl sprechen, doch die beiden Jungen hatten noch kein Wort gesagt. Sie zog Snape am Ärmel. „Severus, vielleicht hat es Ihnen noch nie einer gesagt, aber wissen Sie, dass Sie auf Kinder beängstigend und einschüchternd wirken?"

„_Ich_?" In dem einen Wort lag so viel Erstaunen und Ungläubigkeit, dass sie lachen musste.

„Seien Sie so freundlich und halten Sie sich mal ein bisschen im Hintergrund, ja?"

Sie kniete sich vor Edward nieder. „Werdet Ihr uns helfen, Hoheit?"

Snape schnaubte hinter ihr und der kleine Richard versteckte sich hinter dem Rücken seines Bruders.

„Werdet auch Ihr unsere Ruhe stören, schöne Lady?" Die Stimme des Geistes war kindlich hoch und von einem Nachhall, den Hermione von den Geistern Hogwarts nicht kannte.

„Wir haben nicht vor, eure Ruhe zu stören, Eure königliche Hoheit. Wir wollen die Wahrheit finden, und wir glauben, dass sie hier verborgen ist. Könnt Ihr uns dabei helfen?"

Richard, offenbar sehr viel schüchterner als Edward, wagte es, an seinem Bruder vorbei Hermione anzuschauen und anzulächeln. Sie lächelte zurück. Der Junge konnte höchstens acht oder neun Jahre alt gewesen sein, als sein Onkel ihn ermorden ließ.

„Nur wer reinen Herzens ist, kann die Wahrheit finden, wenn er nicht zur Bruderschaft gehört", verkündete Edward ernsthaft. „Seid ihr denn reinen Herzens?"

Snape war lautlos näher gekommen. „Bei ihr brauchst du nicht zweifeln, Bursche", sagte er halblaut. „Sie ist unschuldig und rein wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Ich jedoch…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe zu viele schreckliche Dinge getan, um reinen Herzens zu sein."

„Ja", sagte Hermione, ohne den Tränkemeister anzusehen, weil sie ihren Blick nicht von Edward abwandte. „Er hat für alles, was er getan hat, mehr gesühnt als jeder andere Mensch. Er ist sehr wohl reinen Herzens."

„Ich glaube Euch, schöne Lady, denn Ihr seht wahrhaftig und edel aus", sagte Edward und lächelte sie an. Er schloss kurz die Augen und spielte wieder mit seiner goldenen Kette. „Hört denn und hört gut, denn diese Worte weisen euch den Weg."

„Oh, bitte, kein Rätsel…", murrte Snape leise.

„Schscht…" Hermione legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn vom Lamentieren abzuhalten.

Der junge Prinz straffte sich und deklamierte:

„Himmel und Erde,

getrennt, doch vereint

durch des Himmels Schwert,

welches Tränen weint."

Hermione murmelte lautlos mit und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Benetzt durch die Träne

Himmels Rose erwacht,

steigt aus der Tiefe der Erde,

aus finsterster Nacht."

_Das ergibt doch alles gar keinen Sinn_, dachte Hermione, doch Edward war noch immer nicht fertig.

„Es führt die zu des Sohnes Herz,

die des Griechen Weg beschreiten,

doch wer den rechten Pfad nicht wählt,

der sei verdammt für alle Zeiten."

„War ja klar, dass es einen Haken an der Sache gibt", brummte Severus.

Edward und Richard verbeugten sich vor ihr und begannen sich aufzulösen. „Wartet!", rief Hermione panisch. „Sagt den Spruch noch mal!" Doch die beiden Geister waren so plötzlich verschwunden wie sie aufgetaucht waren. „Verdammt!" Sie wandte sich an den Tränkemeister. „Haben Sie sich alles merken können?"

Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Ihr sollt nicht fluchen, schöne Lady mit dem wahrhaften und edlen Aussehen!"

„Wir werden das Rätsel nie lösen, wenn wir den Spruch nicht noch einmal hören", antwortete sie niedergeschlagen. „Und ich habe mir nicht alles auf einmal merken können."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Snape. „Dafür habe ich etwas Besseres." Er reichte ihr ein Pergament.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Sie haben eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder bei sich?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die habe ich einem aufdringlichen Reporter abgenommen, der glaubte, ich sei ein bedauernswerter, missverstandener Kriegsheld."

„Ich hoffe, er hat noch sein Gedächtnis", murmelte Hermione und grinste, während sie auf das Pergament starrte. „Obwohl er zumindest mit dem Kriegshelden ja Recht hat."

„Sie plappern, Hermione", mahnte der Tränkemeister. „Lesen Sie lieber den ersten Abschnitt noch einmal vor und teilen Sie mir gleich ihre Überlegungen dazu mit. Ich hasse Rätsel fast genauso sehr wie Prophezeiungen."

„Das sagt der Mann, der ein total verzwicktes Tränkerätsel erstellt hat, um den Stein der Weisen zu schützen", murmelte sie.

„Es kann nicht sonderlich gut gewesen sein, wenn eine unerträgliche, kleine, elfjährige Know-it-all es lösen konnte."

Sie konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern. „Ich war schon zwölf", widersprach sie, kam dann jedoch seiner Aufforderung nach.

„Himmel und Erde,

getrennt, doch vereint

durch des Himmels Schwert,

welches Tränen weint."

„Ist doch logisch, dass Himmel und Erde getrennt sind, oder? Und wo kriegen wir so auf die Schnelle ein Schwert her?"

Snape leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab umher. „Am Burgundy House befand sich ein Türklopfer in Form eines Schwertes", sagte er nachdenklich und erhellte eine dunkle Ecke.

Hermione hob den Kopf. „Burgundy House?"

„So heißt das Anwesen der Moleys", antwortete er.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Keinen ellenlangen Vortrag, Gryffindor!", sagte er schnell.

„Ich versuche, mich kurz zu fassen. Aber es heißt, Großmeister de Molay sei ein Adliger aus Burgund gewesen. Und Schwerter waren schon immer die Wahrzeichen der Templer."

„Schön, wenn alles in Ihre Theorie passt…", spottete er und nieste.

Sie zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab und suchte die Säulen ab, während er systematisch die Wände abschritt. „Wir gehen falsch an die Sache heran", sagte er plötzlich und wirbelte herum. „Es heißt ganz eindeutig Himmelsschwert, oder? Was suchen wir dann hier unten?" Er trat mit schnellen Schritten neben sie und leuchtete nach oben. „Wir brauchen mehr Licht!", murmelte er.

Hermione wirkte einen Aufrufezauber, der sämtliche Fackeln, welche dem Bloody Tower das mittelalterliche Ambiente verliehen, zu ihnen brachte. „So ist es schon besser", murmelte Snape und unterzog die Decke einer intensiven Untersuchung.

Hermione packte seinen Arm. „Severus!" Sie deutete auf den oberen Teil einer Säule. Zuerst sah er gar nichts, dann schälte sich ganz klar die kreuzähnliche Form eines Griffes hervor – wie bei einem Suchbild, bei dem alles eins zu sein scheint, bis man speziell nach etwas konkretem sucht. Er war durch einen Ignorierzauber vor neugierigen Muggelblicken verborgen.

„Oh, nein", murmelte Hermione. „Nicht schon wieder!"

„Was denn?", fragte Snape. Sie konnte seine Augen glitzern sehen.

„Ich bin höhenempfindlich, schon vergessen?"

Er rieb sich die Hände. „Kommen Sie, kleine Angstlöwin, ich halte Sie fest!"

Der Tränkemeister schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Im selben Moment verlor Hermione auch schon den Boden unter den Füßen, als er sie nach oben levitierte. Mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein mädchenhaftes Quietschen, als ihr das Herz in den Hals schoss. „Ich kann… ich kann das durchaus selbst!", jappste sie kurzatmig.

„Schön", brummte er, ohne ihr überhaupt zuzuhören und schwebte knapp unter der Decke, um sich den Griff anzusehen.

„Lassen Sie mich los, Severus!"

„Fallen Sie mir auch nicht runter? Sie wissen schon, der Papierkram und so?"

„Nein, nein, ich schaffe das!" Trotz ihrer Angst musste sie schwach lächeln. Snape hatte einen ausgeprägten Humor. Düster, manchmal bösartig, aber eindeutig vorhanden. Und, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte es etwas Angenehmes an sich, an seinem Körper zu lehnen. _Verdammt, Kat!_ Sie verfluchte im Stillen ihre Freundin.

Snape wartete, bis sie sicher schwebte, dann ließ er sie los. „Na los, ziehen Sie es raus!", forderte er sie auf.

„Was, das Schwert?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, die Blockade aus Ihrem Gehirn! Natürlich das Schwert, was denn sonst?"

Vorsichtig schloss sie ihre Hand um den Griff und zog. Falls an dem Griff tatsächlich noch ein Schwert hing, rührte es sich jedenfalls keinen Millimeter. Sie nahm ihre andere Hand noch hinzu und zog und zerrte, doch es passierte nichts. Schwitzend sah sie ärgerlich zu ihrem Begleiter, der noch immer lässig neben ihr in der Luft schwebte und offensichtlich amüsiert ihre Anstrengungen beobachtete.

„Ich hätte nichts gegen ein bisschen Hilfe einzuwenden!", fauchte sie.

Bevor sie Platz machen konnte, hatte er seine Hand über ihre Hände gelegt, stemmte einen Fuß gegen den Balken der Säule und zog mit ihr gemeinsam. Hermione brach der Schweiß aus, und das lag nicht allein an der zähen Widerwilligkeit, mit der sich das Schwert aus der Säule lösen ließ. Snapes Hand war groß genug, die ihre zu verdecken. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde sie anfangen, sich an das angenehme Gefühl seiner Hände zu gewöhnen.

Mit einem letzten Ruck zerrten sie die Waffe aus dem Gemäuer. Triumphierend sah Severus Hermione an. „Wer braucht schon König Artus?", spottete er und besah sich die blanke Waffe. „Gryffindors Schwert macht eindeutig mehr her", stellte er fest.

Sie nickte und atmete tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Ihr Herz trommelte gegen ihre Rippen. „Die Templer rühmten sich, die besten Waffen der damaligen Zeit zu besitzen, allerdings mussten sie auch schlicht sein, schließlich waren sie ein religiöser Orden. Ok, Himmel und Erde und Himmelsschwert hätten wir also", sagte sie dann leise. „Halten Sie es doch mal gerade. Ja, genau so. Hm… sehen Sie es irgendwie weinen, Severus?"

„Ich dachte, dieser Teil zumindest wäre klar, oder?", murmelte Severus. „Ein Schwert weint nur durch eine Flüssigkeit…" Mit einer kurzen Bewegung zog er sich die Schneide über seine gesamte Handfläche und hielt das Schwert dann nach unten.

Hermione keuchte erschrocken auf. „Was, zur Hölle…"

„Still!", sagte er. „Schauen Sie!"

Ein einzelner Blutstropfen hatte sich seinen Weg bis zur Schwertspitze gebahnt, hing für scheinbar endlose Sekunden daran und fiel dann wie in Zeitlupe hinunter. Durch die vielen Fackeln ringsherum konnten sie genau sehen, wie er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Hermione riss das Pergament aus der Tasche und las hastig vor.

„Benetzt durch die Träne

Himmels Rose erwacht,

steigt aus der Tiefe der Erde,

aus finsterster Nacht."

„Jetzt müsste doch irgendetwas passieren!", flüsterte sie angespannt. Ein dumpfes Knacken begann unter ihnen, dann bewegte sich der Boden, schlug Wellen und brach auf. Hätten sie nicht geschwebt, wären sie gestürzt, denn der gesamte steinerne Boden riss auf, öffnete sich wie ein grausiger Höllenschlund und schob einen großen, dunklen Gegenstand in die Höhe. Ein letztes Mal wankte das Gewölbe, dann kehrte wieder Stille ein.

„Sie können ihre Fingernägel jetzt aus meinem Arm nehmen", murmelte Snape in Hermiones Ohr.

Sie wurde dunkelrot. „Entschuldigung", murmelte sie und folgte ihm nach unten, um den mysteriösen Umriss genau zu betrachten.

„Himmelsrose, natürlich", bemerkte Severus. Es war ein kreisrundes Gebilde, welches auf vier starken Klauenfüßen stand. In seinem Inneren gab es vier Spitzen, die jeweils einander gegenüber angebracht waren.

„Ein Kompass!", rief Hermione und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Sie strich über das schwarz angelaufene Metall der Nadel, die nach Norden wies.

„Nehmen Sie die Finger weg!", herrschte sie der Tränkemeister an. „Dieser Kompass soll uns die Richtung weisen, und Sie wissen doch, was über den falschen Weg ausgesagt wurde?"

„Verdammt, das stimmt. Entschuldigen Sie…"

„Sie entschuldigen sich eindeutig zu viel, Hermione", brummte Snape und sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an. „Lesen Sie noch mal den dritten Absatz vor!"

Er brachte wieder seinen Stimm-Trick und sie damit völlig durcheinander. Wie machte er das nur? Mehr als nur leicht verlegen zog sie das mittlerweile völlig zerknitterte Pergament aus ihrer Tasche.

„Es führt die zu des Sohnes Herz,

die des Griechen Weg beschreiten,

doch wer den rechten Pfad nicht wählt,

der sei verdammt für alle Zeiten."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Des Sohnes Herz? Ist es das, was wir hier eigentlich suchen? Immer noch der verdammte Templer-Schatz? Warum machen wir das eigentlich? Wie soll uns der verdammte Schatz ein Motiv für den Mord an Moley bieten? Und was ist denn überhaupt des Sohnes Herz?"

„Und der griechische Weg? Was müssen wir dann tun?" Hermione war mindestens ebenso ratlos.

Er beugte sich so weit über die Nadeln, dass er fast mit seiner Nase dagegen stieß. „Man kann sie anklappen", stellte er fest und zeigte Hermione die Mechanik, ohne etwas anzufassen. „Ich nehme an, wir sollen herausfinden, welche der Nadeln den richtigen Weg weist und dann nach oben ziehen. Aber falls wir uns irren, trifft uns wahrscheinlich das Äquivalent eines lässigen Avada Kedavras aus einer verborgenen Vorrichtung. Zumindest impliziert dieses verdammt für alle Zeiten etwas Unangenehmeres als einen Zahnarztbesuch."

„Was haben Sie gegen Zahnärzte?", fragte Hermione abwesend.

Severus rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Sie haben mich eine Menge Galleonen gekostet", antwortete er, während er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, welches der rechte Pfad sein könnte.

„Ich hätte für Sie einen Termin bei meinen Eltern ausmachen können", antwortete sie.

„Danke, das habe ich selbst erledigt."

Überrascht sah sie auf. „Sie haben sich Ihre Zähne bei _meinen_ Eltern richten lassen?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Warum nicht? Ich ging davon aus, dass Eltern, die eine intelligente Tochter haben, auch nicht gänzlich verkehrt sein können."

Wenn sie jemals in seiner Gegenwart rot geworden war, dann jetzt. „Sie haben mich gerade gelobt!", stammelte sie.

„Ich überlege mir die Aussage mit der Intelligenz noch einmal", erwiderte er trocken, dann jedoch kräuselten sich seine Lippen.

Hermione lächelte und umrundete die Himmelsrose. „Was könnte mit dem Herz des Sohnes gemeint sein? Ich habe noch nie etwas gelesen, das auch nur annähernd darauf hindeuten könnte, dass sich solch ein Gegenstand im Templerschatz befindet." Ihre Wangen glühten.

„Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass der ominöse Templerschatz nicht existiert?"

„Und das hier ist dann der Weg zu einer Barbiepuppe?", konterte Hermione.

„Zu was?"

„Ach, nicht so wichtig!"

„Also, der griechische Weg führt uns hin. Welcher ist der griechische Weg?"

„Ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende, Gryffindor!", knurrte Severus ungehalten.

„Ich auch…" Sie riss den Kopf hoch. „Aber ja! Ich wusste es! Sie sind genial!"

„Wer, ich?"

„Klar! Latein, Griechisch – es geht um die Sprache! Und der Weg – damit ist die Richtung gemeint! Norden, Süden, Osten, Westen! Und das Herz des Sohnes – welcher Sohn ist denn gestorben?"

„Moleys Sohn!"

„Genau, und der hieß – oh, welch wunderbarer Zufall! – _Anatol_ Moley!"

„Anatol… natürlich! Das griechische Wort für Osten – anatole!"

Hermione lachte. „Wir sind wahrhaftig tolle Schlaumeier, so lange, wie wir für diese Sache gebraucht haben, schließlich weist uns ja die dritte Zeile noch einmal darauf hin: der rechte Pfad – rechts ist Osten, oder?"

„Sollte man meinen. Also, Hermione, ich werde jetzt die östliche Nadel nach oben ziehen, während Sie da hinten in Deckung gehen!" Er deutete auf die Ecke des Gewölbes, die am weitesten entfernt lag.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran!", empörte sich Hermione.

Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie tun, was ich sage oder ich schocke Sie auf der Stelle, schleppe Sie hier heraus und lass das Geheimnis Geheimnis sein. Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?"

Sie starrte ihn an. Er meinte es völlig ernst. Sie verschluckte ihren Protest und zog sich zurück. „Wenn es Ihnen dadurch besser geht, kann ich Ihnen ja versichern, dass ich Sie als ewiger, nerviger Geist heimsuchen werde, sollte ich jetzt abtreten müssen", sagte er im Plauderton. „Und Sie müssen mich auch nicht mit Königliche Hoheit ansprechen, mir reicht ein einfaches Herr und Meister."

„Wovon träumen Sie nachts?"

„Das möchten Sie nicht wissen, glauben Sie mir!", murmelte Severus und zog die Nadel mit geringem Kraftaufwand nach oben. Hermione verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass es sie durchaus interessierte.

Es schnarrte kurz wie ein eingerostetes Uhrwerk. Dann rumpelte scheinbar die Londoner Metro quer durch das Gewölbe, wieder schüttelte sich der Raum in den Grundfesten. Kleine Steine und Putz rieselten von der Decke, ein paar Fackeln erloschen. Aus dem Kompass stieg nebelartig Dampf auf, etwas zischte, wie ein Feuerball blühte die Windrose auf und eine unsichtbare Macht schleuderte Snape wie eine Puppe fort, bis er ganz in Hermiones Nähe gegen eine Säule prallte.

Sie kämpfte sich trotz schwankenden Bodens auf die Füße und stürzte zu ihm hinüber. „Severus?", flüsterte sie und versuchte, einen Puls an seinem Hals zu ertasten. Ganz knapp unter Naginis Narbe fand sie ihn schließlich und seufzte erleichtert auf. Merlin sei Dank, dass er viel zu stur war, um sich von einem explodierenden Kompass töten zu lassen! „Severus? Können Sie mich hören?", fragte sie eindringlich.

Er schlug die Augen auf und starrte sie an. „Ich kann nicht tot sein", murmelte er. „Im Himmel gibt es spielende Geigen, keine plappernden Gryffindors."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Ihnen wird doch in der Hölle der rote Teppich ausgerollt!"

Er richtete sich auf und zuckte zusammen. „Verdammt!", knurrte er. „Ich habe einen Schädel wie nach zwei Flaschen Old Ogdens!"

Hermione strich mit der Hand über seinen Hinterkopf. „Sie haben eine Platzwunde!", stellte sie fest und hielt ihm sein Blut unter die Nase.

„Und hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt, durch den halben Tower zu fliegen?" Er versuchte, an ihr vorbei zu dem Kompass zu schielen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er knurrte unwillig. „Aus dem Weg, Gryffindor, Sie hocken fast in meinem Schoß!"

Hermione wurde rot und wich zurück. „Ich werde mich jetzt bestimmt nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich mir Sorgen um einen ekelhaften Tyrannen gemacht habe!", verkündete sie und drehte sich herum, um zornig zu der Windrose zurückzumarschieren. Weit kam sie nicht. Dort, wo eben noch der Boden aufgebrochen war und der riesige Kompass stand, war… nichts. Der Steinboden war glatt und unberührt und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie soeben über mehrere Rätsel gestolpert waren.

Sie drehte sich verwirrt auf der Stelle und machte dann noch einen Schritt nach vorn. „Bleib stehen, Löwin!", brüllte Severus. Und dann spürte sie, wie der Boden unter ihr nachgab und sie versank, als wäre sie in Treibsand geraten. Der Tränkemeister hechtete in ihre Richtung und packte mit einer Hand ihren Arm, während er mit der anderen kraftvolle Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab vollführte. Hermiones Magen verkrampfte vor Schreck. Es schien nicht so, als würde seine Abwehr irgendetwas bewirken, im Gegenteil, jetzt steckten sie beide in dem Boden, der sie einfach hinunter zog.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!", stieß sie hervor. „Lassen Sie mich los, Severus, damit wenigstens Sie hier wegkommen!"

„Selbst wenn ich die Absicht dazu hätte, was ich nicht habe, könnte ich nicht, wie ich wollte!"

Sie starrte ihn verwirrt an. Einen Moment lang ergab dieser Satz für sie überhaupt keinen Sinn. Dann bemerkte sie, dass seine Hand wie verschmolzen mit ihrem Arm schien – es sah aus, als hätten sie sich bei einer Seit-an-Seit-Apparation gesplintet.

Bevor ihr jedoch so richtig schlecht werden konnte, wurden sie vollkommen von dem Boden verschluckt. Hermione versuchte krampfhaft, Luft zu holen, doch kein Sauerstoff erreichte ihre Lungen. Vor ihren Augen tanzten rote Funken und noch während sie sich dieses Phänomen zu erklären versuchte, überspülte sie eine alles auslöschende, gleichgültige, umfassende Dunkelheit.

**SSHGSSHG**

Beim Erwachen hatte sie ein Dèjá-vu. Sie lag auf einer weichen Unterlage und hatte den Duft eines Aftershaves in der Nase. Stöhnend rollte sie sich zur Seite, tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte: „Lumos!" Das Licht flammte auf und erhellte die Umgebung. Sie lag halb auf der leblosen Gestalt des Tränkemeisters. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten erschrak sie bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele.

Hektisch suchte sie nach einem Puls, wurde mit brachialer Kraft gefasst und festgehalten. „Severus?"

Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, und er stöhnte leise auf. „Wag es ja nicht zu plappern, Hermione!", ächzte er. „Warum erwischt es eigentlich immer mich, wenn ich mit dir zusammen unterwegs bin?"

Er öffnete schließlich die Augen und starrte sie mit einem beunruhigenden Blick an. Hermione versuchte, sich aus seinen Händen zu befreien, doch er ließ sie nicht los. „Severus… Sie tun mir weh", sagte sie schließlich.

Fast sofort lockerte sich der Stahlklammergriff, jedoch ohne, dass er gänzlich von ihr abließ. „Was ist denn?", fragte sie beunruhigt. Sie schlängelte eine Hand hervor und legte sie auf seine Stirn.

„Manchmal denke ich, du kannst nicht genug von mir bekommen, Hermione Granger", brummte Severus, entfernte ihre Hand von seiner Stirn, grinste kurz, als er ihre wütend funkelnden Augen bemerkte, packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie herum. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Hinter ihr befand sich eine Bibliothek. Endlose Reihen von Regalen, in denen Tausende von Büchern standen, lagen, übereinander gestapelt waren. Viele von ihnen sahen aus, als wären sie bereits hunderte Jahre alt. Vor den Regalen standen Truhen und Behälter. Wie im Trance versuchte Hermione aufzustehen.

Severus hielt sie noch immer fest. „Ich bekenne, ich habe nicht an den verdammten Schatz der Templer geglaubt", knurrte er in ihr Ohr. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Irgendetwas hatte sich geändert. Eine fast unmerkliche Verschiebung der Atmosphäre hatte zwischen ihnen stattgefunden und es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, bevor sie erfasste, was es wirklich war: Severus Snape sah sie zum ersten Mal tatsächlich als ebenbürtig. Nicht mehr als nervige, kleine Know-it-all, nicht mehr als seine Schülerin oder Studentin, sondern tatsächlich als erwachsene junge Frau. Ihr stockte der Atem. _Irgendwann_, dachte sie, _irgendwann wird das für mich normal sein_.

Doch in eben diesem Augenblick schwebte sie auf einer leichten Wolke des absoluten Glücks. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht gewusst, wie sehr sie sich nach der Anerkennung des düsteren Mannes neben ihr gesehnt hatte. Allerdings war das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, in schulmädchenhafte Schwärmerei zu fallen. Sie musste sich jetzt irgendwie erwachsen benehmen, auch wenn ein Dauergrinsen nicht von ihren Lippen weichen wollte.

„Das nenne ich wirklich mal einen Schatz!", brachte sie hervor. „So viele Bücher! Können wir für immer hier bleiben?" Ein Geräusch drang an ihr Ohr, ein Geräusch, welches ihre Härchen in Habacht-Stellung gehen ließ und ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken sandte. Snape lachte. Es war nur ein kurzes, dunkles Auflachen, aber voll von Amüsement und Intensität.

„Unglaublich!", sagte er. „Jeder andere wäre aufgeregt zu den Truhen und Kisten gestürmt, in der Hoffnung auf Geschmeide, Galleonen, Schmuck und was weiß ich."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn an. „Ich bezweifle, dass jeder so dumm wäre. Selbst wenn ich so veranlagt wäre, würde es mich nur eine Sekunde kosten, die ganzen Truhen zu schrumpfen und einzustecken. Wohingegen es mir die Bücher äußerst übel nehmen würden, wollte ich sie schrumpfen, deshalb ist es doch klar, dass ich mich zuerst ihnen widme!"

„Na, dann…" Er stand auf, fasste sich stöhnend an den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. „Irgendwann wirst du mich umbringen."

„Nein – jedenfalls nicht mit Absicht", antwortete sie abwesend, während sie bereits ein Buch nach dem anderen herauszog. Der Bestand der Bücher war unglaublich. Fassungslos drehte sie sich zu Severus um. Sie hielt mit beiden Händen vorsichtig einen Stapel von Pergamenten. „Weißt du, was das ist?", fragte sie. „Das ist Dantes _Monarchia_ in allen 21 Handschriften! Dabei heißt es, dass eine der 21 Handschriften seit 1950 verschollen ist!"

Er starrte sie mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck an. „Ich habe hier _King Lear_ von Shakespeare", sagte er und zeigte ihr ein mit den typischen Zeichnungen des frühen 17. Jahrhunderts versehenes, in kostbares Leder gebundenes Buch. Eine Viertelstunde später stieß Hermione einen Schrei aus, der Severus sofort zu ihr eilen ließ. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

„Da…!", stammelte sie und in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, in dem sie sich befanden. Rolle um Rolle in griechischer Schrift eng beschriebener Pergamente lag dort.

„Severus, ich glaube… ich glaube, wir haben hier einen Teil der…"

„…Bibliothek von Alexandria", beendete er leise. Er packte sie am Arm, plötzliche Wut flammte in ihm auf. „Und all diese unglaublichen Schätze werden an solche Dummköpfe wie die Moleys verschwendet! Glaubst du, dass auch nur einer von ihnen sich die Mühe gemacht hat, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Zumindest war wenigstens einer von ihnen so schlau, sie unter einen Stasiszauber zu halten."

„Wahrscheinlich noch Jacques de Molay persönlich. Verdammt, ich habe nie an die ganzen Templerlegenden geglaubt! Diese verdammten Burschen haben sich wirklich alles Wertvolle der Welt unter den Nagel gerissen. Ich frage mich, wie sie an die Bibliothek von Alexandria gekommen sind? Ob sie irgendwann nach Jerusalem gekommen ist?"

„Das werden wir wohl nie erfahren, aber sie waren zweifellos umtriebig, die Templer. Für einen religiösen Orden hatten sie ja einen ziemlich luxuriösen Geschmack und Lebensstil." Sie fuhr sich durch die widerspenstigen Haare, die sich durch ihre Aktivitäten gelöst hatten und in alle Richtungen drängten.

Sie seufzte. „Es hilft nichts, Severus", sagte sie dann mit einem bedauernden Blick zu den Büchern. „Wenn wir noch etwas herausfinden wollen, müssen wir uns jetzt mal ernsthaft auf die Suche machen."

Er nickte und riss sich von den Büchern los, strich ein letztes Mal fast liebevoll über die Einbände und wandte sich dann entschlossen den Kisten zu. „Schön", knurrte er. „Ich fange hier an, du da drüben. Irgendwo in der Mitte treffen wir uns!"

Sie begannen systematisch die Truhen zu durchsuchen. Vor ihnen bot sich eine Pracht dar, deren Wert schon rein historisch unermesslich war. Gegenstände aus Gold und Silber, diamantene Anhänger, rubinrot funkelnde Schmuckstücke, Waffen aus allen Teilen der Welt, antike Münzen, sogar Königskronen und Geschmeide, wertvolle Kleider aus hauchdünner Seide mit Gold- und Silberfäden durchwirkt, für die Ewigkeit durch einen Stasiszauber haltbar gemacht.

„Oh, Merlin", sagte Hermione plötzlich und holte tief Luft. Severus sah auf. Sie hatten sich einander bis auf wenige Fuß genähert. Als er ihren seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, stand er auf und kniete sich neben sie nieder. Sie hielt eine unscheinbare, unterarmlange, dunkelbraune Kiste in der Hand, deren Deckel sie erschrocken wieder zugeklappt hatte.

Severus hob den Deckel an. Auf einer braunen, samtenen Unterlage ruhten zwei Gegenstände - ein einfacher bronzener Becher und eine rostige, vom Zahn der Zeit äußerst angegriffene Lanzenspitze.

Hermione räusperte sich. „Ich glaube, wir haben das Herz des Sohnes falsch interpretiert", sagte sie heiser. „Es ging nicht um Anatol. Es ging nur um _den_ Sohn."

„Ich glaube an Geister, weil ich weiß, dass sie existieren. Ich habe jedoch nie an die Auferstehungssache geglaubt", murmelte Severus und streckte die Hand aus, um nach dem Becher zu greifen. Hermione, die im selben Augenblick den gleichen Gedanken hatte, stieß mit seiner Hand zusammen. Es durchzuckte sie wie ein Stromschlag, alle beide, als sie sich berührten.

„Verdammte Magie", murmelte Hermione und wurde rot.

„Verdammte Magie", bestätigte Severus und zog seine Hand zurück, weil er erstaunt erkannte, dass sie zitterte. „Es ist dein Verdienst, wir sind nur deinetwegen hier. Also, zeig uns das berühmteste Trinkgefäß der Welt."

Sie nahm ihn vorsichtig zwischen zwei Finger und hob ihn hoch. „Glaubst du wirklich, es ist der Abendmahlskelch? Ich habe ihn mir immer… beeindruckender vorgestellt."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte amüsiert. „Wenn es tatsächlich der Heilige Gral ist, Löwin, wem hat er dann gehört? Einem Bengel aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, jemandem, der als Sohn eines einfachen Zimmermannes aufgewachsen ist. Glaubst du, so ein Bursche würde es krachen lassen und mit einem edel verzierten Prunkstück prahlen?"

Sie fror mit einem Mal. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Verdammt, was ist _das_?" Sie hatten es beide zur selben Zeit bemerkt und beugten sich vor, um den Becher von nahem zu betrachten. Sie stießen fast mit den Köpfen zusammen, waren jedoch zu aufgeregt, um sich davon ablenken zu lassen. Auf der Oberfläche der angelaufenen Bronze waren Linien erschienen, die sich wie kleine Wellen bei aufgewühlter See bewegten. Aus den Linien wurden Kreise, Ovale, Striche, bis sich schließlich Worte in Latein bildeten.

„Was bedeutet das?", flüsterte Hermione und versuchte, die Worte zu lesen, doch diese verformten sich schon wieder, wurden unsichtbar und tauchten dann plötzlich wieder auf. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Dieses Mal waren sie englisch und bildeten zwei Sätze, die sich wie ein Muster um den Becher wanden.

_Gut und Böse in uns ringt._

_Durch die Magie uns Großes gelingt._

_Unsterblichkeit, wer reinen Herzens trinkt._

_Ewige Verdammnis dem, der Verderben bringt._

Severus las leise die Inschrift vor und wandte seinen Kopf, um Hermione anzusehen. Sie knieten so eng nebeneinander, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten und er glaubte, die Hitze zu spüren, die ihre erröteten Wangen ausstrahlten. Eine Strähne ihres Haares hatte sich gelöst und streifte sein Gesicht. „Bei allen Göttern!", flüsterte sie, als sich die Erkenntnis langsam in ihr ausbreitete. „Es gibt keinen Mörder!"

„Doch!", widersprach er und schob sie ein Stück von sich fort, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Es gibt einen Mörder. Es sollte jemand sterben. _Du_ hättest das Opfer werden sollen, Hermione Granger!"

**SSHGSSHG**

Hinterher vermochte Hermione kaum nachzuvollziehen, was sie nach dieser erschreckenden Erkenntnis noch getan hatten. Es schien ihr wie ein Traum. Severus hatte ihr seinen Umhang übergelegt und sie streng ermahnt, sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren, während er nach einem Ausgang suchte. Sie nickte nur und konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern. Ihre Zähne klapperten aufeinander, und sie konnte nur apathisch vor sich hinstarren. Der Schock saß ihr tief in den Knochen. Er hatte sie töten wollen! Er hatte sie tatsächlich umbringen wollen!

Irgendwann kam der Tränkemeister zurück und zog sie auf die Beine. Er hatte eine Tür gefunden. Offensichtlich kannten die Moleys sehr viel einfachere Wege, um an ihren Schatz zu kommen, denn als sie durch die schmale Tür in die Londoner Nacht hinaustraten, befanden sie sich außerhalb des Towers in der Nähe von Traitors Gate.

Severus machte nicht viel Federlesen mit ihr. Er packte sie und apparierte mit ihr zu den Grenzen Hogwarts. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich dem Schloss näherte, schien es Hermione, als falle ein Teil der Last, die sie bedrückte, von ihren Schultern und als der Tränkemeister die schwere Eingangstür aufstieß und sie ohne zu zögern in Richtung der Kerker führte, ließen das Zittern und die Betäubung langsam nach.

Er hatte keinen Augenblick seine Hand von ihrem Rücken genommen und auch jetzt fühlte sie noch immer die beruhigende Kraft seiner großen Hand, als er sie in sein Privatquartier schob. Er drückte sie in einen großen, bequemen Sessel am Kamin. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er das Feuer hoch auflodern, so dass Hermione von angenehmer Wärme durchdrungen wurde.

Dann schnipste er kurz mit den Fingern. Ein Hauself ploppte aus dem Nichts. „Tee, Jolly", sagte Severus ruhig. Der Hauself verbeugte sich kurz, verschwand wieder und tauchte höchstens zwei Minuten später wieder mit einer gewaltigen Kanne und zwei Tassen wieder auf. Der Tränkemeister nickte ihm dankend zu und schickte ihn wieder weg.

Severus gab ihr genügend Zeit, um das heiße Getränk zu schlucken, zu überlegen und zu sich zu kommen. Erst, als ihr blasses Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe bekam, ließ er sich neben sie in einen Sessel fallen. „Wir müssen damit an die Öffentlichkeit, Gryffindor!", sagte er leise. Sein dunkler Bariton war sanft und streichelte ihr aufgewühltes Gemüt.

Hermione holte tief Luft. „Jetzt bewundere ich dich noch weitaus mehr als vorher, Severus", murmelte sie. Als er nur fragend seine Augenbraue nach oben wandern ließ, ergänzte sie: „Diese immerwährende Gefahr, in der du dich befandest – immer auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore hin- und herzutänzeln. Jederzeit hätte irgendwer von sowohl der einen als auch der anderen Seite die Geduld verlieren und dich töten können. Das muss dir bewusst gewesen sein, und trotzdem… Trotzdem hast du auch noch unterrichtet und uns alles beigebracht, was erforderlich war."

Er rieb sich nachdenklich sein Kinn, beugte sich schließlich vor und musterte sie. „Heißt das, ich bin in deinen Augen kein ekelhafter Tyrann mehr?"

Sie lachte, wie er es auch beabsichtigt hatte, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Tyrann warst du und wirst du immer bleiben. Aber ekelhaft bist du keineswegs." Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie uns glauben werden. Ich meine, wir können es ja nicht beweisen. Und ob wir uns wieder in die Schatzkammer zurückfinden? Bevor wir appariert sind, habe ich gesehen, dass auf der anderen Seite der Mauer kein Anzeichen einer Tür zu sehen war. Kein Blendzauber, nichts."

„Das macht gar nichts, ich habe die Stelle markiert, an der wir herauskamen. Und selbst, wenn wir dort nicht hereinkommen, gibt es immer noch den Weg, den wir ursprünglich genommen haben. Außerdem habe ich das hübsche Kästchen mitgenommen. Aber Tatsache ist, dieses Mal sind wir weder Angeklagter noch Zeugin, sondern wir klagen an. Ich habe nicht vor, vor ein Gericht zu treten, Hermione. Ich dachte viel eher an eine Pressekonferenz. Wenn die Zeitungsgeier erst einmal unsere Version verbreitet haben, _müssen_ die Auroren die Sache überprüfen und die Moleys werden verhört werden – wenn sie nicht kooperieren auch unter dem Einfluss von Veritasserum. Die Frage ist nur: wirst du dabei sein oder soll ich dich heraushalten?"

Sie funkelte ihn empört an. „Das ist ja wohl eine absolut hohlköpfige Frage!" Ihr Ausbruch wurde mit diesem leisen, dunklen Lachen belohnt, von dem sie schon jetzt wusste, dass sie danach süchtig war.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Findet ihr auch, dass so ein Ende einer Geschichte immer sehr viel schneller kommt als der Anfang?! Äußerst unfair, finde ich. Das Wichtigste zuerst: Ja, ich schreibe bereits an dem dritten Teil der GSI-Folgen. Ich weiß nicht, wann er fertig ist, da ich zeitgleich an mehreren Stories dran bin, aber vielleicht kann ich euch über die Wartezeit vertrösten, wenn ich verspreche, genau zu Weihnachten und zu Silvester einen OS einzuschieben?

**lufa**: lol…süchtig? Ich hoffe mal nicht, dass du demnächst die Seiten ausdruckst und irgendwie versuchst, sie dir zu spritzen, das dürfte äußerst schmerzhaft sein… :D Was soll denn das heißen, du bist kein vollwertiges Mitglied? Natürlich bist du das, du gehörst zum Rudel, da ist jeder vollwertig, auch ohne Glied!

**Metadin**: dumm gelaufen ist ein guter Ausdruck! Andererseits hätte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die reinblütige Cherry geglaubt, dass ihr Sohn zu einem Mord fähig ist… oder ihm soviel Dummheit zugetraut!

**SoyTryphena**: wie du siehst, bin ich in der Vorweihnachtszeit absolut unbestechlich (das mag daran liegen, dass es überall vor Süßigkeiten nur so wimmelt…). Ja, und dein Stimmtrick… _schmeißt sich erst mal prustend auf den Boden_… ok, ok, geht schon wieder. Das mit dem Bariton und Samt üben wir noch, okay? :D

**Gaia**: weißt du, ich würde wahrscheinlich verschollen gehen, wenn ich so einen Schatz mit lauter Büchern und so finden würde… _seufz_… ach, die komischen Gedichte – waren ja nun nicht gerade Schiller-like, das kann jeder… und nein, ich war noch nie im Tower, aber mittlerweile steht er auf meiner To-Do-Liste ganz weit oben, gleich nach Afrika…

**leo2109**: warum bist du verwirrt? Du hast doch alles richtig erkannt? Der Gral hat dafür gesorgt, dass Anatols Fluch auf ihn selbst zurückgeworfen wurde… _knuddelt die Schneckenpatentante_… Sev ist so freundlich, jetzt noch mal alles für die Reporter und diverse Schneckenritter zu erklären…

**Suedsternchen**: wow, danke! Ich kämpfe gerade mit einem riesengroßem Grinsen… okay, streich das Kämpfen, ich habe gerade verloren… :D Ja, unser Indy lässt grüßen, aber was hatte der außer Hut und Peitsche schon zu bieten? Hatte er eine tolle Stimme, tiefschwarze Augen oder gar eine Know-it-all an seiner Seite? Nee, nee, Indy ist ein alter Hut…

**Sophia**: ich bin das gar nicht, ehrlich nicht. Ich schreib immer nur auf, was so in der Luft herumschwirrt, ich greife mir die Ideen heraus und schreib einfach nur. Von selbst würde ich auch nie darauf kommen… aber herzlichen Dank für dein Lob (mach ruhig weiter… _hust_!).

**Illing**: …_zetert_… euch kann man es auch nie Recht machen! Mal ist das chap viel, viel zu kurz, dann wieder viel zu lang und im Endeffekt wird immer mir die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben (und das, wo doch jeder weiß, dass ich überhaupt nicht Schuld sein kann!). Und na klar, du hattest Recht… nicht so ganz oder fast oder sowieso, aber Recht hattest du… :D

**Hexchen**: ja, ich würde dir schon gern eine genaue Wegbeschreibung geben, aber nachdem die Zauberer ja jetzt alles unter Verschluss haben, wird dir das leider nichts mehr nützen – Sev und Mione sind so schrecklich anständig, die haben alles den Behörden gemeldet…

**Majin Micha**: ich denke, da Severus heute die Reporter aufklärt (unter denen solche Leuchten wie Rita Kimmkorn auflaufen), werden auch alle deine Fragen geklärt werden… _knuddelt MM wieder einmal zu Boden_…

**Cura**: hm… nicht durchschaut? Ich denke doch, allerdings habe ich wohl mal wieder viel zu viele Informationen geliefert und dich damit verwirrt. Na ja, heute kommt die offizielle Aufklärung. Sev als Geist würde ich auch nicht wollen, das würde mir die GSI auf Dauer irgendwie versauen (wo ich doch schon für die allerletzte „Staffel" ein superkitschiges Ende im Kopf habe…:D) Was die Festtage angeht, verweise ich mal dezent zur A/N, vielleicht kann ich dich damit ein bisschen beruhigen…

**Kiriani Slytherin**: dass Severus' Art früher oder später auf Hermione abfärben würde, war zu erwarten, finde ich, zumal sie ja schon immer ein bisschen „bossy" war… Und dass Kyle schwul ist, war ein Schuss ins Blaue, allerdings auch ein Volltreffer. Na ja, Kyle an und für sich wäre ja nicht so verkehrt, wenn er nicht der wäre, der er halt ist… :D Und richtig, den Gefallen wird sich Sev später erfüllen lassen, die Sache steht bereits in meinem Kopf, nur noch nicht im Word… na ja, mit dem Wort „Selbstmord" wäre ich mal vorsichtig, es war schließlich gänzlich unbeabsichtigt, dass Anatol so freundlich war, seinen Kadaver von dieser Welt zu entfernen…

**Caro**: ich kriege langsam Angst um euch (und um mich!). Wenn ihr tatsächlich süchtig seid, werde ich dann irgendwann festgenommen? Und wenn ja, habe ich dann die Möglichkeit, während meiner jahrzehntelangen Haft an einen Computer zu kommen? Sonst ist meine schreiberische Entwicklung wohl bald zu Ende… :D

**Sepsis**: danke für die Glückwünsche! Pah, unsere Muggelgehirne sind im Allgemeinen sehr viel trainierter aufs Denken als die der arroganten magischen Gemeinschaft, die glaubt, man könne alles mit ein bisschen Zauberstabfuchtelei regeln… Anatol war einfach ein richtiges A……h, der war stinkesauer auf Severus und Hermione und dachte, er fängt gleich zwei Einhörner in einer Falle, wenn er sie umbringt…

**Seraphina66**: eigentlich waren sie ja schon immer beim „Du" oder immer beim „Sie", wie auch immer man das sehen möchte, das Englische ist da ja nicht so sehr variabel… und auf deine „Vorkommnisse" musst du wohl noch ein bisschen warten… :D Und langsam werde ich wohl auf eure Reviews süchtig, in denen ihr etwas von süchtig erzählt… _seufz_…

**Mortianna's Morgana**: doch, du bist schon ganz genau auf der richtigen Spur. Da ging tatsächlich etwas nach hinten los, es gab einen Mörder, der sich aufgrund dessen, dass er selbst aus dem Kelch getrunken hatte, selbst tötete – er hatte die Inschrift auf dem Gral nicht beachtet… aber Sev klärt jetzt alles auf!

**Winzpanther**: ein bisschen langsam, was Beziehungsfragen angeht? Lol… du bist unbezahlbar, Jo, ehrlich! Dir ist schon klar, dass die beiden gerade lernen, dass sie nicht mehr Schülerin/Lehrer sind? Also, ich kann da nun wirklich nichts für, ich schreibe ja nur auf, was passiert. Aber du kommst noch in diesem chap zu deinem Kuss, versprochen…:D

**Simba**: ach, das finde ich Klasse, da bin ich doch mal ganz gern an etwas Schuld, obwohl ich es damals nur meiner absoluten Unwissenheit zu verdanken habe, dich kennen lernen zu dürfen! Schön, dass wir beide so einen langen Weg miteinander gehen konnten und weiter gehen werden! Ich freu mich drauf!

**Das letzte Kapitel widme ich Seraphina66!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**6. Kapitel**

Der große Saal im Tropfenden Kessel, der sonst nur besonderen Feiern vorbehalten war, war zum Bersten gefüllt. Sowohl Hermione als auch Severus hatten bei verschiedenen Reportern und Zeitungen Andeutungen über Enthüllungen in Bezug auf den Mord an Anatol Moley fallen lassen und jetzt kämpften die Vertreter der Presse um die besten Plätze. Tom hatte ganz vorn eine Art Podium aufgebaut mit einem einfachen Tisch, an dem sie saßen und warteten, dass sie beginnen konnten.

Schließlich reichte es dem Tränkemeister. Er hieb mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte, dass es klatschte, und brüllte ein scharfes: „Ruhe!"

In Verbindung mit seinem klassischen Todesserblick brachte das die gewünschte Wirkung. Eine erwartungsvolle Stille breitete sich aus – jedenfalls für etwa zehn Sekunden. Dann erhob sich in der ersten Reihe eine platinblonde Frau mit grellrot lackierten Fingernägeln. Sie lächelte falsch.

„Sie versprachen uns Aufklärung über den Mord an Mister Moley. Gibt es irgendeinen besonderen Grund, warum ausgerechnet Sie, Professor Snape, mit einer ehemaligen Schülerin dieser Aufgabe nachgingen? Können Sie uns vielleicht zu Beginn ganz kurz die Art Ihrer Beziehung zueinander schildern?"

Severus ließ seinen Blick über die hungrigen Gesichter der Reporter schweifen und zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Seine Miene war so ausdruckslos, dass es schien, er hätte kein Wort von dem verstanden, was die Frau gesagt hatte.

Schließlich bohrte er seine kalten, schwarzen Augen in die Augen der Reporterin. „Miss Kimmkorn", sagte er halblaut, jedoch so deutlich artikuliert, dass er problemlos bis in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes verstanden werden konnte. „Miss Kimmkorn ist wie üblich nicht in der Lage, zwischen wichtigen und unwichtigen Themen zu unterscheiden, was der Grund dafür ist, dass sie für die _Hexenwoche_ arbeiten muss und nicht im Dienste einer angesehenen Zeitung steht."

Gehässiges Gelächter folgte seinen Worten. Rita Kimmkorn lief rot an, ob vor Wut oder Scham war nicht zu erkennen. „Ich bestehe auf die Beantwortung meiner Frage", zischte sie.

Hermione verschränkte die Hände über der Tischplatte. Sie hatte seit dem Ende des Krieges so viele Pressekonferenzen erlebt, dass sie kaum noch einen Anflug von Nervosität verspürte. Dass es dabei fast immer genauso sehr um ihre Beziehung zu Ron Weasley wie um den Krieg selbst ging, war anfangs erschreckend, später irritierend und irgendwann einfach nur noch nervig.

Sie schenkte der Reporterin ein ebenso falsches Lächeln und wartete, bis die Blitzlichter der Kameras wieder erloschen. „Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal klären, was Sie unter einer Beziehung verstehen, Miss Kimmkorn", hub sie an. „Man definiert eine Beziehung im Allgemeinen als eine auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen basierende, persönliche Verbindung, wobei noch unterschieden werden muss zwischen einer Partnerschaft, einer Liebesbeziehung, einer Gemeinschaft und einer Geschäftsbeziehung."

Severus hob die Hand. „Es reicht! Sehen Sie", wandte er sich an die Journalisten, wobei er bewusst Miss Kimmkorn ignorierte. „Das passiert, wenn man Miss Granger eine Frage stellt – sie fängt an zu plappern und sie hat allergrößte Schwierigkeiten, sich kurz zu fassen. Also denke ich, es ist einfacher, wenn ich Ihnen einfach alles erkläre und hinterher – sollten bei irgendwelchen Hohlköpfen noch Unklarheiten auftauchen – eventuelle Fragen beantworte."

Hermione unterdrückte mühsam ein Lachen. Snape behandelte die gestandenen Presseleute kaum anders als verschüchterte Erstklässler.

„Ich erzähle Ihnen jetzt die Geschichte eines Mordes, der nie ausgeführt wurde und eines Opfers, welches der wahre Täter ist." Severus Snape sprach leise, aber er hatte mühelos die Kontrolle über die Reporter erlangt. Die einzigen Geräusche, die man noch vernahm, war das Kratzen dutzender Flotte-Schreibe-Federn auf Pergament.

„Anatol Moley stammt aus einer bekannten, reinblütigen, adligen und äußerst wohlhabenden Familie. Die Heldentaten dutzender Moleys füllen ganze Bücher. Wer fast keinen Eingang in die Geschichtsbücher gefunden hatte, war der Vorfahre der Moleys, der für ihren sagenhaften Reichtum verantwortlich ist. Sein Name ist Jacques de Molay, und er war der letzte Großmeister des Templerordens."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal, jemand hob seinen Arm, um eine Frage zu stellen, doch der Tränkemeister schüttelte nur den Kopf und sprach weiter.

„Ich werde nicht weiter auf die Geschichte der Templer eingehen. Nur eines setze ich als Hintergrundwissen voraus: 1314 wurde Jacques de Molay als letzter Großmeister des Ordens in Paris angeblich verbrannt. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass sein Tod nur vorgetäuscht war, denn welcher Zauberer lässt sich schon verbrennen? Nein, de Molay passte sein Tod nur zu gut – so hatte er Gelegenheit, sich problemlos des unermesslichen Schatzes der Templer zu bemächtigen und nach England auszuwandern. Einen Teil des Schatzes machte er zu Gold und schuf somit die Basis für das Imperium der Moleys, wie es heute steht. Den weitaus größeren Teil versteckte er – genau hier in London!"

„Alles schön und gut, Professor – aber was hat das mit dem Mord an seinem Nachkommen zu tun?", rief ein besonders eifriger Journalist.

„Geduld ist eine Tugend", antwortete Snape kalt, „und zwar eine Tugend, über die ich nur in einem begrenzten Maße verfüge. Unterbrechen Sie mich noch einmal, dann werde ich mir einen einzigen aus dieser Bande hier heraussuchen und ihm allein die Exklusivstory verschaffen. Ich denke, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Schweigen folgte seinen Worten und er nickte befriedigt.

„Die Moleys hielten ihre Vergangenheit als Templer bedeckt. Lediglich der Name ihres Anwesens – Burgundy House – und eine kleine Fußnote in einem Buch deuteten darauf hin und wahrscheinlich wäre es bis heute unentdeckt geblieben, hätte sich nicht Miss Granger vorgenommen, ein Motiv für den Mord an Anatol Moley zu finden. Vielleicht kennt der eine oder andere von Ihnen die junge Frau: sie ist eine ziemlich bekannte Kriegsheldin, die mit zwei jungen Burschen zusammen Voldemort recht eindringlich nahe gelegt hat, sich vom Antlitz dieser Erde zu scheren."

Es gab noch immer eine Menge Leute, die bei der öffentlichen und in diesem Zusammenhang so recht abwertenden Form der Namensnennung des Dunklen Lords zusammenzuckten. Doch der größere Teil der Presseleute prustete los. Keiner der hier Anwesenden konnten sich erinnern, von dem im allgemeinem unfreundlichen und harschen Tränkemeister jemals auch nur so etwas wie einen Scherz gehört zu haben.

Nur wenige bekamen dabei mit, dass sich die Tür öffnete und mehrere Leute den Saal betraten und sogleich mit den Schatten der hinteren Ecke verschmolzen. Hermione jedoch hatte es bemerkt und sogar die Leute erkannt. Es waren Auroren. Harry war dabei, was sie erleichterte, aber auch Dawlish und einige höher stehende Ministeriale. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als sie sogar die massige Gestalt von Kingsley Shacklebolt, des Zaubereiministers, erkannte. Offensichtlich hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass sie hier einiges enthüllen würden.

Severus musste sich einige Sekunden sammeln, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte. Hasserfüllt starrte er auf John Dawlish, dessen Bürstenkopf er selbst in dem Halbdunkel der hintersten Ecke hervorragend sehen konnte. Neben ihm rutschte Hermione unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl umher und für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihren Zauberstab bewegte, doch schon saß sie wieder still und er fragte sich, ob er sich getäuscht hatte.

Gleichmütig nahm Severus einen Schluck von dem Wasser, welches ihm Tom hingestellt hatte. „Wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls fand Miss Granger noch ein wenig mehr über Anatol Moley heraus als die Tatsache, dass er Templer-Vorfahren hatte. Sie erfuhr, dass der Bursche seit einiger Zeit – genauer gesagt, seit dem Tag, an dem er 23 Jahre alt wurde – merkwürdige Unfälle erlitt. Unfälle, die für jeden anderen von uns tödlich ausgegangen wären.

Vielleicht ist Ihnen bekannt, dass die Templer sich auch gern auf Verbindungen mit Geheimgesellschaften berufen. Die Illuminati dürften ausreichend bekannt sein; für diese ist die Zahl 23 von allergrößter Bedeutung. Deshalb wurden in der Familie Moley die Nachkommen auch erst mit 23 als volljährig betrachtet und an ihrem Geburtstag in das größte aller Familiengeheimnisse eingeweiht."

Severus machte eine kurze Pause und betrachtete die Menge. Die Flotte-Schreibe-Federn standen keine Sekunde still, die Gesichter der Reporter waren jetzt äußerst aufmerksam. Selbst die Auroren gaben keinen Laut von sich. „Der Schatz der Templer enthält einen Gegenstand, den Sie alle sehr wahrscheinlich für eine Legende halten. Die Rede ist von dem Kelch, mit dem angeblich das Blut von Jesus aufgefangen wurde. Man kennt ihn auch als den Heiligen Gral."

Hermione und der Tränkemeister wechselten einen kurzen Blick, als das erwartete Stimmchaos losbrach und lehnten sich zurück. „Professor!", überbrüllte schließlich einer der Reporter die aufgeregten Fragen und Hohnrufe seiner Kollegen. „Sie scherzen wieder, richtig?"

Severus hob seine Hand und wartete, bis der Lärm nachließ, doch es war Hermione, die an seiner Stelle antwortete. Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor und sah den Mann fest an. „Hätte man Ihnen vor wenigen Jahren erzählt, dass die Heiligtümer des Todes tatsächlich existieren, hätten Sie den bedauernswerten Menschen, der es gewagt hätte, Ihnen davon zu berichten, ausgelacht und einen Narren genannt. Wieso zweifeln Sie jetzt an Professor Snapes Worten? Meiner Erfahrung nach ist er kein Mann, der sich mit Hirngespinsten abgibt."

„Selbstverständlich können wir unsere Aussagen beweisen", übernahm Snape wieder, bückte sich unter den Tisch und holte die dunkle, unscheinbare Kiste hervor, die sie in der Schatzkammer gefunden hatten. Er stellte sie vor sich auf den Tisch, ließ jedoch seine Hand darauf liegen und den Deckel geschlossen. „Hier drinnen befindet sich ein Becher, der, wenn er nicht der sagenhafte Abendmahlskelch ist, so doch nichtsdestotrotz ein Gegenstand von äußerst starker magischer Kraft ist.

Wer aus ihm trinkt, ist gegen jede Gefahr und gegen alle Arten von Unfällen und tödlichen Begegnungen gefeit. Natürlich hat die Sache einen Haken, aber zu dem komme ich gleich. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass Anatol Moley an seinem 23. Geburtstag aus dem Kelch trank. Es gibt für verschiedene Ereignisse, die normalerweise tödlich hätten ausgehen müssen, und die er ohne jede Verletzung überstand, genug Zeugen, die befragt werden können. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er einige dieser Unfälle sogar bewusst provozierte, um zu testen, wie hoch sein Schutz tatsächlich war.

Leider war Mister Moley ein Mensch, der nie auf das achtete, was von wirklicher Relevanz war. Der Becher ist kein schwarzmagisches Objekt, soviel ist sicher. Er gab seinem Besitzer Schutz vor allem, was ihm übel wollte, verlangte jedoch gleichzeitig, dass dieser Mensch jemand mit hoher persönlicher Moral war. Nie durfte sich derjenige gegen seine Mitmenschen wenden."

Severus änderte jetzt seinen Tonfall und wandte sich direkt an die im Saal versammelten Reporter. „Anatol Moley, meine Damen und Herren, war alles andere als ein Mensch mit hohen moralischen Werten. Er war in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, er stehe über allen anderen, weil er einem reinblütigen und uralten Geschlecht entstammte. Er war arrogant und so von sich überzeugt, dass er niemanden neben sich gelten ließ, schon gar nicht jemanden, der wie Miss Granger aus einer Muggelfamilie abstammt.

Er näherte sich ihr vorige Woche in unsittlicher und erschreckend grober Weise. Dekanin Bender und ich kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig dazu, um ihn daran zu hindern, sie sexuell zu nötigen und körperlich zu misshandeln. Vielleicht hätte die Magie des Kelches schon diese Tat nicht zugelassen, das kann ich nicht beurteilen. Fakt ist jedoch, dass wir zeitig eingriffen und ich gebe zu, dass ich mich an diesem Tag dazu hinreißen ließ, recht unangemessen zu reagieren und ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen, die pädagogisch gesehen nicht sehr wertvoll war."

Fast hätte Hermione geschnaubt. _Wie schön er es auszudrücken versteht, dass er den Bastard zehn Fuß durch die Luft geworfen hat_, dachte sie.

Es verwunderte sie nicht, dass vereinzeltes Gelächter laut wurde. Es gab etliche unter den Reportern, deren Kinder in Hogwarts den Tränkemeister als Lehrer hatten und wenn sie sich nicht sehr täuschte, hatte sie vorhin sogar den Krauskopf von Dennis Creevey gesehen; zumindest ihm waren Snapes Methoden bestens bekannt, obwohl er in Hogwarts nie handgreiflich geworden war.

„Wahrscheinlich war Moley in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie zurechtgewiesen worden und auch unfähig, eine wirkliche Unterscheidung von Recht und Unrecht zu treffen. Das einzige, was er gesehen haben musste, war die tiefste Beleidigung seiner Person durch meine grobe Behandlung und die Tatsache, dass Miss Granger nicht zögerte, ihn seiner Straftat wegen anzuzeigen", fuhr Severus ruhig fort.

„Er brannte auf Rache, und die Möglichkeit dafür lieferte ich ihm selbst. Erstens ist mein Ruf nicht der beste, zweitens gab ich ihm in einem gedankenlosen Moment die Möglichkeit, mir meinen Zauberstab zu stehlen. Er war fest entschlossen, Miss Granger zu töten und mich dafür in Askaban verrotten zu sehen."

„Unmöglich!", schrie eine Reporterin.

„Unfug!", brüllte ein anderer. „Es war schließlich Moley, der getötet wurde, nicht Miss Granger!"

Außergewöhnlicher Tumult brandete auf.

Severus trank wieder von seinem Wasser und wartete. Jemand räusperte sich im Hintergrund. „Wären Sie so freundlich, uns auch den Rest der Geschichte zu erzählen, Professor Snape?", ertönte die tiefe Stimme von Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dawlish neben ihm trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah aus, als würde er sich jeden Moment nach vorn stürzen und Severus einen Fluch anhexen, dachte Hermione.

Der Tränkemeister ließ den Presseleuten die Zeit, um Fotos vom Zaubereiminister und Harry Potter zu machen, bevor er wieder seine Stimme hob. „Wie ich bereits vorhin bemerkte: aus diesem besonderen Becher zu trinken, verlangte höchste Moral oder wie es auf der Inschrift des Kelches heißt:

_Unsterblichkeit, wer reinen Herzens trinkt._

_Ewige Verdammnis dem, der Verderben bringt._

Anatol Moley selbst war es, der den Todesfluch benutzte und zwar in der festen Absicht, Miss Granger umzubringen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er vorhatte, auch ihre Freundin, Miss Eyre, zu töten oder vielleicht zu obliviaten, aber bei Miss Granger bestehen keine Zweifel. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass die Inschrift auf dem Kelch ernst gemeint war."

Severus holte tief Luft. „Es war keine bloße Ermahnung, sich immer anständig zu benehmen. Es war eine ernst gemeinte Warnung: du bist solange gegen jede Form von böser Magie geschützt, solange es gegen dich selbst angewendet wird. Doch wenn du versuchst, jemanden anders ein Leid zuzufügen, wird der Fluch, den du zu benutzen gedenkst, auf dich selbst zurückfallen. Anatol Moley hat sich unbeabsichtigt selbst getötet!"

Mit diesen Worten klappte er den Deckel der Kiste zurück und präsentierte den schlichten Becher und die dunkel angelaufene Lanzenspitze. Es gab kein Halten mehr. Die Reporter stürzten nach vorn, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie dem Abendmahlskelch gegenüberstanden. Kurz vor dem Tisch prallten sie gegen ein unsichtbares Hindernis. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Selbstverständlich können wir nicht zulassen, dass jeder von Ihnen dieses Artefakt anfasst und vielleicht unübersehbare Zerstörungen anrichtet. Wir werden diese Gegenstände dem Ministerium zur Untersuchung überlassen und den Auroren auch den Weg zur Schatzkammer zeigen. Ich denke, das ist auch im Sinne des Zaubereiministers?"

Kingsley zeigte blendendweiße Zähne, als er lächelte. „Selbstverständlich, Professor. Ihnen ist natürlich bewusst, dass wir eigene Nachforschungen anstellen werden? Sie müssen zugeben, dass die ganze Geschichte sehr abenteuerlich klingt."

„Sie klingt nicht nur abenteuerlich, sie ist von vorne bis hinten erlogen!", bellte Auror Dawlish und machte einige Schritte nach vorn. Er deutete mit dem Finger auf Snape. „Ich bin noch immer davon überzeugt, dass _Sie_ den Jungen umgebracht haben, Sie verdammter Todesser, und irgendeinen Weg gefunden haben, den Lebenseid zu überlisten!"

„Sie trauen dem Professor ja eine Menge zu", antwortete Hermione und grinste. Sie schloss die Augen, um sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, doch als es plötzlich aus der Menge zu tosendem Gelächter kam, öffnete sie wieder die Augen und lehnte sich triumphierend zurück. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Dawlish hier auftauchen würde, und obwohl sie im Allgemeinen nicht rachsüchtig war, hatte sie entsprechende Vorbereitungen getroffen.

Sie war nicht wenig stolz auf sich. Sie hatte einen personengebundenen Trank hergestellt, der einen Bannkreis benetzte. In dem Moment, als Dawlish die Linie des Kreises überschritten hatte, war der Zauber wirksam geworden. Seine Ohren wurden länger und länger, liefen spitz zu, bedeckten sich mit grauem, weichem Fell und wurden schließlich perfekte, völlig echt aussehende Eselsohren.

Die Hände des Aurors flogen zu seinen Ohren und betasteten sie, dann brüllte er auf. „Sie…"

Er sah Snape an, der ihn mit einem schmalen Wolfsgrinsen bedachte. Dawlish riss seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf den Tränkemeister. Er zitterte vor Wut und jagte einen Fluch los. „John!", donnerte Shacklebolt.

Severus wehrte den Fluch, der es nicht einmal ganz durch die Barriere schaffte, mit einem nonverbalen Protego ab. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie Dawlish zu seinen Eselsohren kam, aber ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Hermione so zufrieden wirkte wie eine Katze, die von der Sahne genascht hatte.

„Aber, Sir!", brüllte Dawlish, gänzlich unbedacht angesichts der Tatsache, dass dutzende Reporter dieses Schauspiel gierig mitverfolgten. Er drehte sich wie ein Verrückter einmal im Kreis und starrte wieder zu dem Tränkemeister. „Sie… das waren Sie! Ich weiß, dass Sie es waren!"

„Was denn, Auror Dawlish?", fragte Snape seidenweich.

„Das hier!", schrie der Mann und berührte angeekelt die langen Ohren. „Das werden Sie büßen!", keuchte er. „Dafür mache ich Sie fertig! Endgültig!"

„War das eine Drohung, Auror Dawlish?", rief eine Journalistin.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wovon Sie reden, guter Mann", warf Severus ein. Er sah kurz Hermione an, die vor unterdrücktem Lachen bereits rot angelaufen war.

„Haben Sie ihm die Ohren angehext?", fragte Rita Kimmkorn und leckte sich über ihre rot angemalten Lippen.

„Welche Ohren, Miss Kimmkorn? Da steht einfach nur Auror Dawlish wie er leibt und lebt." Er wartete einige Sekunden und verpasste Dawlish den verbalen Todesstoß. „Ich sehe keinen Unterschied!"

Harry und Hermione wechselten einen Blick, und er zwinkerte ihr zu, als er zu seinem Kollegen trat, den Zauberstab zog und „Finite Incantatem" sagte. Es passierte nicht viel. Genauer gesagt, es passierte gar nichts.

„Sind Sie dafür verantwortlich, Severus?", fragte Kingsley. „Machen Sie es rückgängig, auf Dauer sieht es doch äußerst lächerlich aus.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich schwöre, ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, Sir." Er wandte sich an Hermione. „Vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich, noch einen Lebenseid zu schwören, Miss Granger, um sämtliche Versammelten von meiner Unschuld zu überzeugen?"

„Jederzeit, Professor", antwortete sie laut und deutlich, „jederzeit!"

**SSHGSSHG**

Es folgten einige turbulente Tage. Der Tränkemeister und Hermione wurden von den Auroren wieder und wieder befragt. Sie führten sie in die Schatzkammer und lösten damit einen mittelschweren Skandal aus. Die Moleys, deren Ruhm und Geld vom Templerschatz abstammte, wurden als Diebe betrachtet und gesellschaftlich geächtet.

Der Becher, dessen Herkunft sich nicht zweifelsfrei erklären ließ, wurde Untersuchungen unterzogen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich ein Freiwilliger fand, der sich bereit erklärte, aus dem Kelch zu trinken. Er nutzte einen ziemlich bösartigen Fluch, der dem Sectumsempra nicht unähnlich war, um ihn einem seiner Kollegen auf den Hals zu hetzen. Es dauerte drei Wochen, bis seine Schnittwunden wieder verheilten und die Narben blieben trotz aller Bemühungen der Medihexer für immer sichtbar.

Nach einer zweistündigen Beratung sah man die Granger-Snape-These als schlüssig und bewiesen an. In einer öffentlichen Stellungsmaßnahme teilte Kingsley Shacklebolt der magischen Gemeinschaft mit, dass der Fall des getöteten Anatol Moley abgeschlossen war. Er entschuldigte sich – ebenfalls öffentlich – für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die die irrtümliche Verhaftung von Professor Severus Snape mit sich gebracht hatte. Was er der Öffentlichkeit nicht mitteilte, war, dass der Tränkemeister eine erkleckliche Summe von Goldgalleonen als Entschädigung auf sein Konto bei Gringotts überwiesen bekam.

**SSHGSSHG**

Hermione hatte sich endlich in das Haus ihrer Eltern zurückziehen können. Sie hatte die Klingel abgestellt und das Haus magisch versiegelt, so dass keine Eule Briefe, Anfragen oder gar Heuler bringen konnte. Bevor sie diese Maßnahme ergriffen hatte, waren mehrere Heuler bei ihr eingetroffen. Es waren wohl einige ewig unbelehrbare Reinblüter der Meinung, dass es ihr nicht zustand, einfach nicht zu sterben, wenn einer von ihnen ihren Tod beschlossen hatte; dass er stattdessen selbst starb, machte die Sache in ihren Augen zu einem Sakrileg, wie es die Welt noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Sie war ziemlich erschöpft und lümmelte schon einige Zeit in dem großen, dunkelbraunen, ledernen Sessel ihres Vaters. Eigentlich hatte sie lesen wollen, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften die ganze Zeit ab. Trotz der Tatsache, dass der Fall gelöst und Snapes Name wieder reingewaschen war, fühlte sie keinen Triumph mehr. Ihre Gedanken hakten sich immer wieder bei ihm fest. Was, bei Merlin, sollte das? Warum dachte sie die ganze Zeit an ihren ehemaligen Lehrer und wünschte sich, er wäre hier, würde mit ihr reden, streiten, ja, sie verspotten? Es war nur Snape. _Nur Snape!_

Sie hatte beschlossen, nicht mehr an die Londoner Universität zurückzugehen. In weniger als einem Monat würde ihr Studium in Oxford beginnen und sie hatte nicht mehr vor, sich in London die ganze Zeit anstarren zu lassen. Sie hatte Kat einen Brief geschickt, in der sie kurz alles erklärte. Kat hatte geantwortet, dass sie es verstand und sie ihrer weiterhin bestehenden Freundschaft versichert.

Plötzlich fuhr Hermione hoch. Schritte erklangen im Flur, obwohl ihre Eltern noch immer in Australien weilten. Automatisch zog sie ihren Zauberstab, als eine dunkle Gestalt das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Respekt, Gryffindor, ich habe fast fünf Minuten gebraucht, um deinen Schutzzauber um das Haus zu knacken", sagte Severus Snape.

Sie stieß zitternd ein Seufzen aus. „Ich hätte dich beinahe in die ewigen Jagdgründe befördert!", sagte sie. „Was machst du denn hier?" _Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du dir wünscht, es könnte in Erfüllung gehen_, dachte sie spöttisch, nichtsdestotrotz konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie den Tränkemeister warm anlächelte.

„Dir deinen Anteil bringen", antwortete er und warf ihr einen Beutel zu, der ziemlich laut klirrte, als sie ihn reflexartig fing.

„Meinen Anteil? Hast du ein Buch über die neuesten Granger-Snape-Investigations geschrieben?", fragte sie verwirrt und wedelte mit ihrer freien Hand, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er sich setzen sollte. „Möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Ja, nein und ja", antwortete Severus, warf seinen Umhang ab und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder.

Hermione brachte ihm eine Tasse Earl Grey und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Trotz allem, was sie bereits zusammen erlebt hatten, kam es ihr surreal vor, mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer in ihrem Elternhaus zu sitzen und Tee zu trinken. „Also, was dann?"

„Es ist die Hälfte der Entschädigung, die mir das Ministerium gezahlt hat", erklärte er ernsthaft. „Da ich ohne deine unerträgliche Einmischung freie Kost und Logis in Askaban erhalten würde, dachte ich, es stehe dir zu. Ich mag ein ekelhafter Tyrann sein, aber ich weiß, dass ich in deiner Schuld stehe und fand, das ist zumindest ein Anfang, sie zu begleichen."

Hermione lief rot an, packte den Beutel und ließ ihn in seinen Schoß fallen. „Ich denke gar nicht daran, davon etwas anzunehmen", sagte sie. „Ich habe getan, was notwendig war und was ich für jeden Freund getan hätte. Freundschaft ist nicht käuflich!"

„Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu kaufen, Hermione Granger", fuhr er sie an, wurde aber sofort ruhiger. „Ich habe eine schnelle Kostenaufstellung gemacht, welche Weiterbildungen und Zusatzlehrgänge du in den nächsten Jahren noch absolvieren solltest, um deinen Meister in Tränke, Runen und Verwandlungen zu machen. Und ich bin auf die stolze Summe von 2490 Goldgalleonen gekommen. Wie willst du die aufbringen? Willst du ewig deinen Eltern auf der Tasche liegen?"

„Welche Weiterbildungen und Lehrgänge?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Er reichte ihr ein Pergament, in der in seiner engen, schnellen Sauklaue dutzende außerschulische Bildungsmaßnahmen aufgeführt waren. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sämtliche Zusatzlehrgänge waren bei den besten und am meisten anerkannten Meistern ihres Faches, mit genauen Terminen, Kosten und diversen Bemerkungen und Ergänzungen Snapes.

„Du meinst es ernst!", stellte sie langsam fest. „Wenn ich all dies hier machen würde, wäre ich schon in vier Jahren auf allen drei Gebieten Meister, vorausgesetzt, ich schaffe alle Prüfungen!"

Severus' Augenbraue schoss nach oben. „Gibt es daran irgendwelche Zweifel?"

Sie atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann das trotzdem nicht annehmen, Severus, aber vielen Dank!"

Er neigte den Kopf. „Na schön, was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir das Gold als Kredit gebe? Und du zahlst sie mir zurück, sobald du mit arbeiten anfängst?"

Hermione überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht. Es heißt doch, traue nie einer Schlange. Wenn ich diesen Kredit annehme, verkaufe ich wahrscheinlich meine Seele an dich. Wie viel sind da überhaupt drinnen?"

Seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Mit Sicherheit, Löwin, aber seit wann schrecken Gryffindors vor solchen Kleinigkeiten zurück? Es sind genau 2500 Galleonen. Also, abgemacht?"

„Wie viel Zinsen nimmst du, oberster aller Slytherins?"

Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Kaum der Rede wert. Sagen wir zehn Prozent?"

Sie lachte auf. „Du bist der schlimmste Wucherer der Weltgeschichte. Nein, vergiss es."

„Na, schön. Keine Zinsen, nur eine Bedingung."

Sie hob versuchsweise eine Augenbraue, scheiterte jedoch an der Ausführung, weil sie die ganze Zeit lächeln musste. „Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt!"

Er wurde ernst und beugte sich vor, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich will, dass du mir schreibst. Runen interessieren mich nicht, also halte dich da ein bisschen mit Plappern zurück, aber alles andere möchte ich erfahren. Jede Woche einen Brief."

„Ehrlich?"

„Wann scherze ich schon einmal?"

_Oft genug, seit ich aus Hogwarts raus bin_, dachte sie, doch dann ergriff sie seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Okay, das ist ein Deal", sagte sie und genoss das viel zu kurze Gefühl seiner Wärme und Kraft. „Wirst du mir auch antworten?"

Sein Blick wurde hochnäsig, doch sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte ein Stück hoch. „Wenn es meine begrenzte Zeit zulässt."

Er erhob sich und warf sich elegant seinen Umhang über. „Ich muss gehen. Ab und zu muss ich mich auch in Hogwarts blicken lassen, sonst zahlt mir Minerva kein Gehalt mehr."

Hermione begleitete ihn zur Tür. Er sah auf sie herab und zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen. „Danke, Gryffindor. Dieses Wiedersehen war eine sehr viel angenehmere Erfahrung als ich jemals erwartet hätte. Bis zum nächsten Mal!"

„Wird es denn ein nächstes Mal geben?"

Severus sah sie nachdenklich an. „Da bin ich mir sicher. _Ganz_ sicher!"

Er disapparierte. Hermione lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Tür und versuchte zu ergründen, warum sie sich plötzlich so leer und kraftlos fühlte.

**SSHGSSHG**

Kingsley Shacklebolt hörte ein zögerliches Klopfen an seiner Tür. „Herein!", rief er laut und sah überrascht, dass Harry Potter sein kleines Arbeitszimmer betrat.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, dass ich störe!", murmelte der junge Mann. „Wenn es Ihnen nicht passt, kann ich auch später wiederkommen."

Der Zaubereiminister überblickte den turmhohen Stapel Pergamente, den er noch durchsehen musste. Er dachte an all die Verpflichtungen, die seiner harrten, an das Abendessen mit dem französischen Abgesandten einer Firma für Sicherheitsflüche und all die anderen Sachen, die es noch zu bearbeiten gab, verzog seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen und winkte dem grünäugigen Weltenretter, näher zu treten.

„Ich habe im Moment sowieso nichts weiter zu erledigen", behauptete er strahlend. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Harry setzte sich und sah unruhig auf. Kingsley hatte ihn noch nie so nervös gesehen. Was war nur los? Er stützte seine Arme auf die Schreibtischplatte und verschränkte die Hände ineinander. „Sprich, Harry. Welches Problem gibt es?"

Der junge Auror holte tief Luft. „Ich habe schon viel zu lange damit gewartet. Ich dachte, ich kann das nicht tun. Ich dachte, ich sei ein Nestbeschmutzer, wenn ich etwas sage, aber ich kann nicht länger schweigen. Es war nicht richtig. Es war unfair und gemein und brutal und eines Aurors unwürdig. Es brennt mir auf der Seele. Und ich kann nicht länger ruhigen Gewissens schlafen. Es geht um Auror Dawlish", sprudelte er hervor.

Kingsley blinzelte verwirrt angesichts dieser stakkatohaften Äußerungen. Musste Harry eigentlich immer so pathetisch sein? „Um Donkey Dawlish? Was ist mit ihm?" Die Presse hatte sich geradezu überschlagen mit immer neuen spöttischen Begriffen, und Donkey Dawlish war noch einer der netteren davon. Es hatte drei Tage gedauert, ehe die Eselsohren verschwunden waren, da sie jedem Gegenzauber hartnäckig widerstanden.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte. „Ich möchte eine Anzeige gegen ihn erstatten, Sir", sagte er dann fest. „Wegen eines tätlichen Übergriffs auf Professor Severus Snape…"

**Ende**

**SSHGSSHG**

Wieder ein Ende, wieder ein bedauerndes Zurücklehnen im Stuhl. Wie immer bin ich geradezu überwältigt von eurem Zuspruch – also wieder einmal ein schwächliches Dankeschön (!!!) von meiner Seite aus. Ich hoffe, ihr habt nichts dagegen, wenn ich GSI fortsetze, es macht einfach verdammt viel Spaß.

Ich wünsche euch allen noch eine stressfreie Vorweihnachtszeit, ein Weihnachten, welches euren Vorstellungen entspricht, einen guten Rutsch und ein verdammt tolles 2009! Und ich freue mich, wenn wir uns an dieser Stelle wieder sehen/wieder schreiben!

Danke,

attack


End file.
